HELL IS LIKE THIS, PART I
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Feral is kidnapped and raped. His life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

**Chapter 1: Hell Begins**

**A/N: Story has been completely reedited, Dec 2010**

"What the ..." He gasped as he was accosted by four beefy thugs who'd jumped him before he could climb into his hummer which was parked next to an electronics store he'd just left. He managed to elbow one behind him and send a fist into another thug's face.

"Crud, grab him you louts. He's strong...pull him down...quick before we're spotted!" One of the thugs wheezed from the elbowing to his gut.

Two more thugs appeared and finally overwhelmed the Chief Enforcer, knocking him unconscious. They loaded him aboard a mud covered van and tore off down the street.

He awoke with a throbbing head, his body suspended in the air by leather restraints on his wrists with chains attached which were hung from rings in the ceiling. He blinked in the dim light and looked around. The surroundings looked to be a basement and he could hear faintly the sounds of voices and music overhead.

Moments later, a door opened. Bright light and loud noises spilled down the staircase as four large males entered, the door snapping shut behind them, muffling the sound again.

"Well, I see you're with us again, Commander." One of the males spoke, his voice cultured and flavored with a faintly foreign accent. Feral couldn't see their faces because they stayed in the shadows.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" he asked angrily, shaking the chains that held him.

"To the point I see. I like that! Here's the deal, Commander. My boss wants to establish a little business here in this great city of yours. We're willing to cut you in on a little of the profits if you keep your enforcers out of our business dealings, its to our benefit to keep things peaceable between us," the voice explained, persuasively.

"I don't make deals with criminals," Feral spat.

"Hmm, too bad. We did hear that about you but...well...we thought we'd ask and give you the option of changing your mind. So since you are unwilling to bargain, we'll just have to be rude and show you how serious my boss is about this," the stranger's voice hardened. He turned to the thugs with him and coldly ordered, "alright guys, let's show the Commander, here, what interfering in our business will mean and what will happen if he doesn't keep his nose out of it!"

Rough paws reached forward from the shadows and began pulling Feral's clothes off until he was completely nude. They weren't particularly careful about the removal of his underwear as the spots of blood attested, from the tears they'd made with their claws when they tore it from his body.

Those same paws began to caress and stroke him, handling his cock roughly and touching him obscenely in his most intimate areas. He tried hard not to flinch and to keep his face stoic but when one of them passed a paw between his legs despite his efforts to keep them closed, panic reared up to choke him with fear.

"Hey, what's this now?" the thug mused as he poked and prodded something that shouldn't be there. "Someone got a flashlight handy?"

"Yeah, here..." one of his companions tossed him a flashlight. "What's up?"

"I feel something wrong here...just a sec..." the first thug muttered, distractedly, as he crouched down and looked up between Feral's legs. Suddenly a lascivious grin spread across his face as he announced, "well, well lookee here..." .

"Well, don't keep us in suspense...what do you see?" the leader demanded, curious and annoyed but not willing to come into the light to satisfy it.

"Hehheh...we've got a hermaphrodite here," the thug crowed, delightedly.

Feral heard snickers from the watching males and shuddered, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Excellent! The lesson will be even stronger then. You all know what to do!" the leader chuckled, darkly.

"Yes sir. This is going to be a pleasure!" the first thug smirked as his paws went back to their obscene caressing. Another came close and deliberately began to caress the female sex organ. "Yeah, this is going to be fun," he said hoarsely, already getting excited.

Terror struck Feral as they handled his body roughly. He kicked wildly and managed to land a few blows, but they stopped that by holding each leg firmly while one of them made his first move. Despite every desperate wriggle and tightening of his thighs, Feral failed to keep them from ruthlessly raping and sodomizing him over the next couple of hours. Though he tried not to show his fear or pain, he was soon screaming in agony as he was viciously torn into.

By the time the leader called a halt, Feral was hanging limply, blood dripping to the floor beneath him. His wrists were numb and his two orifices screamed with pain, his mind had retreated from the treatment so he didn't hear the leader speak to him.

The leader came close, though kept his face in the dark as he reached out and lifted Feral's chin. He clucked his tongue when he saw the glazed look in the tom's eyes. "Hmm, seems we've been a bit too rough. Get water!"

One of the thugs handed him a bottle of water and the leader used this to splash the Commander's face. Feral gasped and blinked aware again.

"Now that I have your attention, I just wanted to relay one last thing before we release you. I think you now realize how serious we are about having your cooperation in our little venture and to ensure you don't try to turn on us, this little episode starring you has been taped. We will send it to your superiors and the news media if you interfere. Your choice!"

In answer, Feral spit in the tom's face. Cursing angrily, the leader pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "I would make you pay for that but we've wasted enough time on you." Turning to his thugs, he ordered, "Get him down, put his clothes on and drop him a distance from here." He turned away and headed up the stairs. The sound of the door opening was brief then silence fell again.

Rough paws, unchained the limp tom from his restraints. They cursed as Feral couldn't stand at first. Two held him while the third dressed him awkwardly. As they finished up with pulling his coat on and shoving his boots on his feet, Feral fought to stay conscious as his body roared with pain, his wrists were screaming with returning circulation and he still couldn't stand well.

They ended up having to nearly carry him up the stairs after blindfolding him. Though in agony, Feral forced himself to concentrate for more clues to where he might be as they entered the upper floors. His ears picked up the sounds of glassware clinking and a vacuum cleaner being used somewhere nearby as he was hustled down a short, carpeted hallway and out a side door into the cold dawn of morning.

He was tossed to the floor of what he guessed was a utility van of some kind, no seats around, his two guards sat on the floor on either side of him and the third took the driver's seat. The drive only took about twenty minutes but it might as well have been forever as the bouncing around made him hiss and moan from the pain of his abused body. When it halted, one guard pulled the side door open and cold air blew in. The two then lifted Feral's body and dumped him to the hard pavement. The door slid shut and the vehicle roared off.

It took him far too long to reach up and rip the blindfold off and when he finally succeeded, all he saw was the tail lights of a mud covered brown van turning the far corner and disappearing from view. He couldn't even get the license plate number due to the grim.

Hurt, bleeding and in shock, it took Feral more than ten minutes to finally stagger to his feet. Slowly, he checked his pockets, sighing in relief when he found they hadn't taken his wallet or keys but his phone was gone. Hissing at that, he looked around to see where he was.

After a long moment of bleary study, he realized he was about a mile from where his vehicle was parked. Realizing he was in no shape to walk anywhere, he looked for some way to make a call and found a phone booth a few feet down near a closed grocery store. Using the buildings as a crutch, he worked his way to it.

As he stood holding the receiver, it took him some moments to decide who to call then settled on calling for a taxi. His head pounded, limbs trembled and his eyes blurred as he waited some fifteen minutes for the taxi to arrive, no surprise there as it was rather early in the morning. It had been early evening when he'd been taken but it was now dawn.

When the taxi halted beside him, Feral pushed off the building he was leaning against and managed the few steps to climb into the taxi. The driver eyed him suspiciously. Feral didn't blame him as he was sure he didn't look real good.

The driver apparently decided not to ask any questions, safer that way. "Where to?"

"Jupetor's Electronics," Feral managed to say before slumping into the seat and trying to recover as best he could, the heat in the cab a blessing after the cold wait.

The trip was less than ten minutes long. The cabbie pulled up to the front of the store and waited. Feral paid him then practically crawled out of the cab which took off as soon as its door was closed. That was alright as Feral didn't want the tom to see how hard it was for him to try and walk to his car.

His vehicle, thankfully, had not been touched so he climbed in stiffly and drove home. It took his last meager strength to walk the distance to the elevator then down the hall to his apartment.

Inside its safe walls, he staggered toward his bedroom. He desperately wanted to rest but also to clean all trace of his rape away. He made for the bathroom and leaned his weight on his sink, reached over and turned on the shower then stared at his image in the mirror. What he saw there was a pair of haunted gold eyes.

He should report this but the manner in which he'd been raped...no one but his enforcer doctor and family knew he was an hermaphrodite. He'd guarded that secret fiercely for years but it hardly mattered now, he grimly realized, as those thugs knew and it was on tape...that made him furious. As he stood there fuming and hurting too much to move, the shower continued to run, filling the room with steam.

'Kat's Alive! Despite the risk of being revealed to more people, I can't let that piece of filth get away with their threat and no way do I want another crime lord in this city. With his decision made, he pushed away from the sink, turned off the shower and made his way carefully to his bedroom to use the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELL IS LIKE THIS, Part I**

**Chapter 2: The Exam**

Sergeant Fallon stared in shock at his Commander when he arrived as ordered. The big tom could barely stand and was leaning against the frame of his apartment door he'd opened to answer the sergeant's knock.

"Sir, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, just help me to your car," Feral growled, shivering a little.

Swallowing hard, Fallon went to his Commander's side and hooked an arm around the rocky tom's waist. When they stepped away from the door, he let Feral pull the door closed then the two of them slowly walked to the elevator.

He could feel the dark tom shaking and breathing hard which told him how badly hurt Feral was on top of what his nose told him was sweat, blood and...sex? That last scent confused him.

What the heck had happened to his leader? he wondered as he helped the big tom into the passenger seat of his enforcer sedan then hurried around to the driver's seat. He desperately wanted to take Feral to the hospital but had a suspicion that wouldn't be where they were going.

"Sir, what's our destination?"

"Enforcer Headquarters."

Nodding, Fallon quickly drove off, turning on the heat to help offset the shock he could tell Feral was suffering. He thought breaking the speed limit was warranted as well, seriously concerned about the Commander's condition.

Feral reached for the radio mike on the dash and spoke into it, "This is Feral...transfer me to the medical section."

Dispatched obeyed without question and the next voice he heard said, "Medical Section!"

"Feral here, I need Dr. Mewser to report for duty."

"Not necessary, sir. He came in for an injury an hour ago and is still here."

"Then insure he doesn't leave. Tell him I need to see him immediately and I want no one else to take care of me when I arrive."

"Sir, you require medical assistance?" the voice asked, concerned.

Feral was about to snap no then changed his mind as he realized walking would be difficult, the stairs to the door...impossible. "I'll require a wheelchair...side door, as few people seeing me as possible," he finally bit out.

"Yes sir. Your ETA?"

"Five minutes."

"See you then, sir." The connection broke off.

Feral sighed, put the mike back then slumped in his seat. Just being wheeled in was going to cause a stir among those that saw him. Still, he hoped he could keep this under wraps. No way did he want anyone to know what happened to him that didn't need to know.

The Sergeant eyed his Commander, his concern rising as they arrived at Enforcer Headquarters. He drove his car around to a side entrance not used very much. Inside the door, waiting for them, was Dr. Mewser and an attendant. They came out to the car when it halted by the door. Dr. Mewser opened the passenger door and peered in at his patient.

"Can I be of assistance, sir?" He asked, quietly, not liking what he was seeing.

Feral grunted a response and levered himself upward, nearly swaying forward into the doctor's arms. With the attendant's assistance, Mewser helped Feral be seated securely in the chair.

"Sir, you wish me to stay with you?" Sgt Fallon asked from inside the car.

"Yes, please. I'll need you to take my statement and do a few things for me. The first of which, is keep those that know about my present condition to a minimum."

"Of course sir," Fallon acknowledged, quietly. "I'll be there as soon as I park the car."

Feral just nodded then he was wheeled inside. No one was in the hall as the attendant rolled him to a nearby elevator. A car arrived moments later and he was rolled inside. The trip was made in strained silence. When they reached the medical floor, the morning shift was in full swing and, except for a few concerned glances, everyone continued about their business.

Mewser escorted Feral to a treatment room and shut the door. He and the attendant helped the big tom onto the exam bed. Ordering the attendant to wait outside, the tom nodded and rolled the wheelchair from the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"What happened?" Dr. Mewser asked as he put on a pair of examination gloves, his eyes scanning Feral in deep concern.

"I was raped." His patient said thickly unable to meet the doctor's eyes as he sat on the bed staring at the floor.

Mewser froze in mid-motion for a second then recovered before Feral noticed. "I'll need a rape kit, a photographer, and an assistant," he quietly told his Commander.

"As long as strict security and privacy over my case is adhered to do what you have to," Feral agreed, his voice tight with pain and exhaustion.

"Understood, sir!" Dr. Mewser said quietly, stepping outside the room a moment.

Feral continued to stare at the floor noting it was very clean. Strange what thoughts pass through ones mind at a time like this, he mused, feeling sick emotionally and physically, his emotions numb at the moment which was a mercy.

He tried to chastize himself that he should be focusing on what he would put in his report of this incident so Fallon could get started on the investigation but it felt like his mind was slogging through mud and through it occasional flashes of the rape insisted on making a reappearance.

His body added to his misery by tormenting him with shivers caused by beginning shock, throbbing pain below his waist from his abused nether regions, a burning feeling in both his injured wrists, and bile threatening to rise to his throat.

Mewser was back in the room less than minutes later, though it had felt like an hour, and noted immediately Feral's pale and green parlor. "Nausea?"

The dark tom could only nod, swallowing repeatedly to try to keep his stomach from ejecting his dinner. Mewser quickly reached for an emesis basin and shoved it beneath Feral's mouth just as the tom lost the battle. When he stopped heaving moments later, he nearly toppled off the table as his head now roared with pain. As his patient moaned, eyes closed against the pain, a light knock was heard on the door notifying Mewser his helpers had arrived.

"Come in!"

A serious faced young male carrying a camera and an older female with a rape kit and warmed blankets in her paws, hurried into the room.

"Agatha, let's get him stripped quickly then start some ringers, he's in shock. I want you to take the rape panel samples to the lab personally, wait for them, no name attached which is why you're not taking your eyes off them, tell them its immediate priority then get the results to me and Fletcher ASAP," he rattled off orders in a low voice as he took Feral's vitals.

"Yes sir," she murmured softly, quickly setting about following his orders.

She muttered a soft apology for causing Feral pain as she cut his clothes off and bagged them, handing them off to Fletcher. As soon as he was nude, she eased him into a laying position and quickly wrapped the warmed blankets around him before hooking up an IV and taking a blood sample. For the urine test, she raised the blanket a little and inserted a catheter then pressed gently on Feral's bladder to obtain a sample causing him to hiss in pain. She murmured an apology and finished as quickly as she could. Removing the catheter, she pulled the blanket back in place then put the samples into a carrier, setting it on a nearby counter out of the way for the time being. Next, she turned back to aid the doctor in performing the rape kit.

Young Fletcher took photographs each step of the way, keeping a flat, professional expression on his face as he worked.

Mewser examined Feral's male and female genitals, taking samples on special swabs that the nurse placed in envelopes meant for them. "There's been some tearing to the rectum but none to the vagina except for the hymen being torn. Nothing that needs stitches, thankfully," he murmured, softly, the nurse annotating the information on the patient report form. "I'll clean it up and apply some pain killing cream."

During the whole process, Feral kept his eyes closed, moved as he was told, and allowed them to do what they needed to without speaking. He was photographed from many different angles, especially his genitals which made him feel dirty and sick. His genitals were also combed for foreign fur and swabs were taken to collect other fluids that might identify the attackers.

He tried to keep his mind blank so he could get through this without dissolving into angry tears of humiliation or going into a berserker rage over what had been done to him. At the moment, he was still too numb to decide which emotion would win when he finally allowed himself to feel again.

It took more than an hour to get everything done but finally it was over and all the evidence except for the lab tests were handed over to young Fletcher. He would be taking the rape kit, bag of clothes and the photos to the lab and doing this part of the investigation himself.

Mewser had chosen him because he was a meticulous and closed-mouth CSI scientist. He had a reputation for discretion in delicate situations such as this. Nurse Agatha picked up the carrier of samples requiring the medical lab to process and went out the door with Fletcher on her heels, heading for his own lab.

Checking Feral's vitals again, Mewser was relieved they were moving closer to normal than when the tom had arrived. Still, the Commander was far from well both mentally and physically. In truth, he should be kept in the hospital at least overnight but Mewser knew that wouldn't happen.

"Though it's against my better judgement, since what you went through wasn't a simple attack, I won't try to keep you overnight as is indicated by your condition. Arguing with you when your head isn't in the right place is a waste of breath and would only stress you further, so I'm going to compromise with you and insist you remain here for four hours." He sighed mentally when he saw the mulish look come into the Commander's eyes. At least his spirit hasn't been crushed by this, he thought, relieved.

"This is not negotiable, Commander. Staying will ease my conscious of allowing you to walk out of here. You'll be monitored for any complications and it will give your body time to recover from shock. I'm also going to give you a mild pain injection so you can rest. When you're released, I'm sending you home with more pain meds, nothing too strong but enough to dull the ache. You will use them...no arguments or I will be forced to use my medical prerogative to pull you from duty," Mewser warned his stubborn patient bluntly, knowing Feral only too well.

Feral snapped his mouth shut at the threat, knowing Mewser wasn't bluffing.

When the big tom stayed silent, Mewser nodded. "Good, at least we understand each other. Now, the creams I'm going to leave for you...use...they will help ease your discomfort and prevent any nasty diseases from taking root. And don't stint on taking the pain meds. Going all macho will only slow the healing process, keep you exhausted, and prevent you from sitting at all when you go back to work."

Mewser paused. He really didn't like the haunted look on the tom's face nor the rising anger and humiliation he could see in Feral's eyes. The next thing he had to insist upon, he knew Feral would flat out refuse to do but... "you also must see the psychiatrist...no choice...your security clearance and position demand it..." he reached out a paw and rested it on Feral's shoulder gently. "...and because this isn't something you can just get over by working yourself to death. You've been violated and it will affect your thinking whether you think so or not. Please, don't fight me on this. Now, would you like me to send Sgt Fallon in to take your statement?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, thank you." Feral said, his voice rough and thick with exhaustion. Mewser nodded, leaving the room a moment then ushering the Sergeant in before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Fallon walked up to the bed hesitantly. He thought the Commander looked worse than when he first brought him in. The tom looked pale and exhaustion made him appear much older than he truly was. His eyes was closed when Fallon asked, softly, "I'm here sir, what can I do for you?"

Feral blinked sleepy eyes open then focused on the Sergeant. "I need you to take my statement and do the investigation yourself. Fletcher in CSI is handling the evidence and Dr. Mewser will have the other parts of that delivered to CSI later today. Keep the Enforcers that need to know to a bare minimum and, no, do not tell Felina nor Steele what's happened to me. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Fallon felt his stomach tighten as he waited to be told something he was sure he didn't want to know. He took out his notebook and waited.

In a flat monotone, Feral bluntly told his assistant he had been gang raped.

Fallon immediately felt horror and shock thrum through him but shoved it aside as his superior needed him to listen right now, later would be soon enough for him to rail at the injustice of someone so strong and in charge to be abused and humiliated this way.

He grit his teeth and wrote down all the information Feral had been able to glean from his terrible ordeal. It was more than most rape victims could remember and fairly extensive but that was expected of someone of his level of training. Fallon felt he might get lucky and find these bastards quickly with this amount of information.

Though Fallon felt truly bad doing this, he knew his Commander would be pissed if thought Fallon was trying to be sensitive to his plight and ended up missing some crucial bit of information simply because he felt sorry for the tom. So with a sick feeling inside, Fallon began grilling his superior on all aspects of the attack and the tom's personal life that might have bearing on this case. When he thought he'd gotten what he needed, he thanked his boss and closed his notebook, putting it away in an inside pocket of his uniform.

"I'll take care of this as soon as I return to my office, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked, preparing to leave.

Feral felt like a hollowed out shell when Fallon finished his questioning and even more humiliated than before but shoved that feeling aside to give the tom an answer, "I'll be released in four hours. Please bring me my spare uniform and hang it here then I'll need a lift home."

"Certainly, sir. Get some rest and I'll be back later," Fallon promised, then quietly left the room.

Outside the room, Fallon took a deep breath then let it out slowly as he walked down the corridor for the elevator, his eyes like flint. Riding it up to his floor, his mind went over what he needed to do with cold precision. He was in a fine fury when he reached his office, sat down, and snatched up the phone.

He quickly summoned a small team to aid him in this investigation. All were experienced and trustworthy. He told them to come to his office ASAP then collected his notes and began making other calls, collecting information. By the time his team of five arrived, he had gotten a lead on the club...which wasn't that hard, it being the only one in the area in question.

"Close the door," he told the last one in, his voice flat and cold. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. No discussing the case within hearing range of anyone not in this room whatsoever, so pay attention to who is around when you must speak of it to one another. Tight security procedures are to be adhered to at all times."

The other officers eyed him in consternation. Fallon was not normally so formal though he was rigid about rules on matters of security. What could have gotten him this uptight? Was the general thought the team shared.

"Commander Feral was kidnapped last night..." gasps and angry exclamations greeted that announcement. Fallon held up his paw for silence so he could continue, "...he was released this morning after he'd spent hours being gang raped." Silence suddenly fell and horror filled the eyes gaping at him.

"Per his request, I am in charge of the investigation. I've already located the possible site of the club he may have been taken to...here are the other facts I have..." he briefed them on what he'd found out then they separated to dig even deeper about the club's owners, clientele, business associates, etc. plus obtaining a warrant to search the premise for any sign of Feral's incarceration there.

Noting the time, Fallon got up from his desk, stepped out and locked his door before going to the Commander's office to retrieve the uniform Feral had requested and delivering it to the medical floor. Quietly opening the door to Feral's room, he found the Commander asleep, much to his relief. He hung the uniform on the back of the door and slipped away again.

Feral had heard the door open then close moments later. 'Someone checking on me,' he thought blearily. He was still numb but his pain was more bearable due to the drugs, however, sleep was elusive as the memory of the voices of his rapists kept intruding. He guessed at some point he must have slept because he was rather groggy when the opening of the door again, woke him. It took a lot of effort to drag his eyes open. It was Dr. Mewser and his expression wasn't too happy.

"How are you feeling now, Commander?"

"Tired...a bit sore but not in as much pain now," he muttered thickly. "Can I leave now?"

Mewser eyed him a moment, looking as if he would refuse the request but sighed instead. "If you can get up on your own, you can go home."

Feral gave him an angry look but pushed upward with his paws until he was sitting. The world swayed a moment but when it steadied, he shoved the blanket off himself then carefully turned his body, working hard to keep from wincing as he put his feet on the floor and stood up. His paws kept a firm hold on the edge of the bed until he was certain he wouldn't take a header to the floor.

Kat's alive! Despite the pain meds everything hurts, he thought miserably, but I won't stay here. With an extreme effort of will, he forced himself to let go of the bed and stand, he swayed a bit but he didn't fall.

Mewser shook his head, not really convinced this was the right thing to do but in a battle of wits with the Commander, he was usually the loser. "You are the most impossible patient but what else is new. Alright, so you're on your feet and as promised, you can go home. However, you will keep your psych exam on Thursday or I will pull you from duty. I'll give the time to your secretary."

Feral felt his shoulders tighten. He didn't like psych exams under normal conditions but knew he wouldn't be allowed to avoid this one. Swallowing hard and trying to calm himself, he realized just how much fury and sorrow were rapidly trying to overtake him despite the drugs dulling his senses...the numbness picked a wrong time to retreat but he fought to keep his face and eyes flat and unemotional...no way did he want to give Mewser a reason to keep him.

"I understand."

Still eyeing the big tom critically, the doctor unbent enough to ask, "Do you wish help dressing?"

"No, I can manage. Thank you," Feral said tightly, only wanting the doctor to leave now. "Would you please summon Sgt Fallon and have him report to me?"

"Certainly. Oh, here's the creams and pain meds I promised," Mewser pulled tubes and bottles from his doctor's jacket and went over and dumped them into Feral's great coat hanging behind his uniform.

"Please use them and take the sleep aid. You desperately need rest and the trauma is too fresh to allow it. I'll leave you now to dress but I want to see you for a follow up in a week." When Feral nodded, he turned and left the Commander alone.

When Fallon arrived, he found the Commander struggling to dress himself. Without a word, he gently came to the big tom's aid. Feral gave him a grateful look and soon was redressed and leaving the building on his own two feet, though walking was a serious trial, his steps heavy and careful so he wouldn't topple to the ground.

He was ever so grateful to be sitting again when he reached the car and climbed in then was driven home. A heavy silence blanketed the car, but Fallon took no offense. He could tell the Commander was still exhausted.

Pulling up to Feral's apartment building, Fallon parked in front and without appearing to do so, he helped the Commander out of the car, into the building, up in the elevator and to his door. He wished he could help the tom undress and get into bed too but could tell Feral wanted to be alone.

"Thank you for your assistance. I won't be in tomorrow. You know to pass the important stuff to Felina and the minor to Steele. Of course, tell the pompous ass he's in charge for the day," Feral grunted, grimacing mentally at the thought of leaving that idiot in charge but he knew he just wasn't up to trying to working at all.

"Certainly sir. Call me if you need me. Would you like me to pick you up the day after?" Fallon asked, cautiously.

Feral shook his head. "No, I'll be fine, thank you."

"Alright sir, rest the best you can." Fallon reluctantly turned away and went back down the elevator. He had work to do finding those cruds even if he had to work the next forty-eight hours straight to do it.

Inside his apartment, Feral carefully locked his door then made his way to his bedroom where he slowly and painfully stripped his clothes off again. Going to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and sat on the toilet to wait for it to heat up.

Once steam was filling the room, he slipped inside and allowed the hot water to wash over him. Alone at last, he let the tears of humiliation, anguish and sorrow flow down his face...the fury would come later he was sure. He didn't stop himself from sliding to the floor of the shower as he huddled in abject misery.

When the water began to cool, he dragged himself to his feet and staggered to stand under the dryers. The shower had only help a little but at least it loosened him up so he could move enough to crawl into bed. It was well after lunch but he had no appetite despite not having had breakfast either. The thought of food made him queasy.

Going to his great coat he'd hung on the back of his bedroom door, he withdrew the tubes and bottles and walked back to his bed. Setting the bottles on his night stand, he mechanically applied the vaginal and rectal creams to ease his soreness, tossing the tubes in a drawer of the night stand when he was through then reached for the pain pill bottle, downing one and ignoring the sleeping pill bottle. Drinking about half the glass of water, he set the glass down and crawled under his covers, curling into a fetal ball as fresh tears chased him into exhausted slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELL IS LIKE THIS, PART I**

**Chapter 3: Pregnancy and Omegas**

Steele was surprised to receive word he was in charge and suspicious. Feral was healthy as a horse and wasn't ill when he'd seen him yesterday but here was the Commander's flunky telling him Feral would be home until day after tomorrow. No answer was forthcoming from the taciturn Sergeant and Steele knew better than to try and pull rank on him.

Still wondering what was going on but determined to enjoy his time in the command seat, Steele gathered up his work from his own desk in his cramped office and walked down to the more spacious one of the Commander's.

Things are looking up for me today, he crowed, sitting down at the huge desk and putting his feet up on it, smiling like a crocodile.

Fallon hated working for the pompous ass so avoided the fool as much as he was able. What made it easier was the investigation he had been assigned that would trump anything Steele might try to foist on him today. He'd already checked the incoming reports and farmed out the ones needing attention to the Commander's more reliable officers and left the minor minutiae for Steele to handle. With that done, he went back to his office.

As he made his way there, he ruminated on his boss' situation. He really wished he could tell Lt. Feral about her uncle's attack. The big tom could use the emotional support even he didn't think he did. This wasn't something he could just push through quickly but he knew his superior was just too stubborn and a bit too macho to accept assistance.

He hoped it didn't bite his boss in the ass or cause him to have serious emotional issues that would compromise his position and ability to lead his troops. That would be disastrous for them all. Shaking off his gloomy thoughts, he arrived to see his team already assembled and waiting for him. They discuss their findings for some minutes before preparing to leave.

Breaking up into teams, the day's mission was to search the club, ask questions of everyone in the area from where Feral was kidnapped to where he was held, street walkers, junkies, the taxi driver who picked him up, the workers of the night club, delivery kats, the owners, their cop snitches, and the local gang leaders to see if they had heard of someone trying to muscle in on their turf. It would be a long day.

"You each have your assignments and your warrants. Let's get this down quickly. Double up and keep your eyes peeled," Fallon warned them. Heads nodded and everyone except Jaskin, quickly departed. Fallon pulled on his hat and with Jaskin in tow, the two headed out. He had chosen to take the club and had two squads of cops waiting for him there to search the place.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After a restless and nightmarish night, Feral woke no fresher than when he'd gone to bed the night before. Moving stiffly and with pain, he rose from his bed and made for the shower. That hadn't made him feel any better. Going back to the bed, he applied the creams dutifully but withheld taking the pain pill for the moment.

Though not really hungry, depression and pain having stole his appetite, Feral knew he needed to eat something, so he shambled listlessly to the kitchen and poked around for some minutes before settling on a cup of hot tea and toast. Choking that down while leaning against the kitchen cabinet, he tried to just leave his mind blank.

He had no desire to rehash the events of the night before but his mind wasn't listening to him, apparently, as it chose to go over every detail; from when he was snatched on through all the nastiness that happened to him in that club.

His mind burned with the need for revenge but his body was too weak and sore yet. Who knew being raped could take so much out you, he grumbled.

Finishing with his meager meal, he walked back to the bedroom but halted at the doorway. What was the point of trying to sleep when the nightmares just kept him awake. Better to veg before the TV instead. Sighing, he changed directions and went to his recliner

Sitting down was an excruciating experience at first but after finally managing to sit, the thick cushion began to feel better under him, especially when he reclined the chair back and took the weight off his rear when his feet went up.

He flicked the TV on and resigned to being bombarded with what past for entertainment this time of day.

It was hours later when he jerked awake to the sound of the TV babbling and the clock ticking on the wall. Rubbing his face, he stared for some moments at the clock before actually registering what time it was...going on one p.m.

He'd actually gotten some sleep but he was even stiffer than before. Grumbling to himself, he dropped the footrest of the recliner then levered himself carefully to his feet. He hissed as certain tender places objected. He went off to the bathroom then reapplied the creams before heading to the kitchen and making himself some soup.

Returning to the living room and his recliner he tried to watch more TV before heading to bed. Unfortunately, his mood got blacker and blacker until he nearly crushed his controller for his TV. Too angry just to see there any longer, he tossed the controller to the table and lunged to his feet, ignoring his bodies pleas to take it easy.

Stomping off to his bedroom, he changed into a set of sweat pants, t-shirt, and tennis shoes, grabbed his wallet and keys then slammed out of his apartment. Every step took a major effort not to hiss with pain and want to curl up and die, but he was determined to not let this turn him into a helpless ball of woe.

Reaching the outside and meeting no one on the way, he picked a direction and began to run. At this time of day, everyone was still at work so there was no one to see or bother him in his neighborhood. His apartment was located in a quiet cul-de-sac just off the main roads but not far from Enforcer Headquarters.

He ran until his legs were numb and the pain was constant. Sweat ran down his face and soaked his t-shirt and still he refused to stop. His anger and humiliation kept him going for a time but finally his body cried uncle when he nearly fell head first to the sidewalk. Panting hard, he finally gave up and headed home at a slow walk.

In his apartment again, he noticed it was now past four...he'd been running for three hours. He could hardly feel the hot water washing his body, too much of it screamed with pain and the rest was just numb. Applying the creams again, he went to the kitchen, drank nearly a gallon of milk and ate a sandwich before staggering off to his bed. He took a pain pill and crawled under the covers as the clock ticked the hour of five.

The night wasn't anymore restful than the day and night before it but he still rose and showered, medicated his nether regions, dressed then went to work. He refused to remain home like an invalid. His body was sore but working; it was his mind that wasn't, but he refused to let it keep him home another day.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Arriving at work, he made Steele return to his office after getting a report on yesterday's events ... it had been quiet all day. That was the only good news he got. Sgt Fallon's news was the flip side, no surprise there only disappointment.

"Sir, I found the club you were taken to, unfortunately, they had no connection with the thugs that had kidnapped you. The owners had no idea what this group was truly up to before they suddenly just showed up the night you were taken. However, that didn't stop them from spying on their uninvited guests. Revenge, I'm sure was the main reason the club owners were willing to help us as well as prevent any further incursions by these invaders on their turf."

"I can relate to that," Feral grunted, a dark look in his eyes that Fallon easily understood.

But he didn't comment and continued with his report. "From what they'd found out, these intruders are a syndicate we'd heard rumors about coming out of Sandoval Bay's Confederacy. This was an advance team sent to test our city's defenses and see if whether this would be a viable market for a new catnip connection. The owners of the club had been threatened with the destruction of their place of business and harm to their families, so were forced to allow these guys to conduct their illegal business meeting at their club," he scowled at that bit of ugliness.

"The manager knew they had taken a prisoner but never saw who it was. His day shift informed him the visitors had hauled their prisoner away in the early morning hours. While his crew took you away, their leader got a long distance phone call that was apparently not good news as he was heard shouting and was extremely angry when he hung up. Then, to the surprise of the club owners, the gang packed up and left the moment the ones that had taken you returned. Their spies said they left town completely. They have no clue why nor if this group intends to return. Just to be thorough, I had my team search every avenue out of the city with negative results. We concluded they must have had their own transport and if you believe the club owners, and I have no reason not to at this point, those guys have indeed, left," he finished his report, his expression less than happy.

Feral thought about the implications and could come up with only one possible answer. "Someone higher up must have gotten cold feet or thought the difficulties weren't worth the effort of attempting to penetrate our defenses. Or it might have been our omega problem that convinced them this place wasn't a viable option," he said sourly. The odds of finding the toms that had harmed him were now less than zero.

"Any of those guesses could be the right one, sir. Too bad we can't determine which it is. I'm sorry to say, our investigation has reached a dead end. These guys were pros and left no evidence of themselves. The DNA collected didn't match anyone in the system," Fallon told him, angry he couldn't get justice for his Commander. It truly sucked.

Feral scowled and his bitter mood deepening as he turned away from his Sergeant to stare angrily out the window. So no justice for me...that just bites and I'm left with the aftermath of their ill planned ideas, he thought bitterly.

"It sucks to think it might have been our omegas that keeps these thugs away," Fallon mused aloud.

Feral grunted without turning around. "They serve some purpose at least," he said sourly.

Fallon snorted. He hated the fact their city was avoided due to enemies they couldn't put away permanently.

Swiveling back around to face his Sergeant, Feral growled, "There's still one more thing you can look into before closing the case. Check with Sandoval Bay's Securitate about this gang and see what you can find out that way."

"Right away sir. Anything else?"

"No."

Fallon nodded and prepared to leave but paused to say something more privately to his boss. "I'm sorry we didn't catch the bastards and got you justice, sir. It just bites my tail to think they've gotten away with it."

Feral gave his loyal assistant a wane, bitter, smile. "Thank you but you've done your best. Just check out this lead then move on as I know you have plenty of other work waiting for you."

"Yes, sir." Fallon left on that unhappy note.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Unfortunately, no more leads turned up and a month went by forcing Fallon to let the case go cold. However, he intended to continue the investigation in his off time.

Two months later, he finally got word from Sandoval Bay that the gang he'd been looking for had been spotted that day but they'd learned of it far too late to do anything about it. The information had come from a prisoner during an interrogation on a different matter just a few days ago. They were very sorry they couldn't be of help.

Fallon was truly ticked off about that but there was nothing he could do and the trail was too cold to pursue any longer...the gang long since vanished. It was assumed whoever their leader was had decided it was too hot and had scattered his men out of the area. The only good thing to come of the whole affair was the shutting down of another new illegal catnip pipeline.

When Feral had been debriefed on the latest news, he shook his head grimly and instructed the Sergeant, "you did your best...set it aside and get back to your active cases."

Fallon nodded and left his boss' office. He filed the case away as ordered but planned on keeping tabs on it when he had time. During the past two months, he watched his superior fall deeper and deeper into depression.

Feral had gone to the psych eval he'd been ordered to take, but somehow he managed to pass their tests, much to Fallon's dismay and confusion. How could they have missed what he could see plainly everyday? Obviously, he's a good actor, Fallon thought sourly.

He could plainly see the toll the rape still took on Feral...the haunted eyes and constant look of exhaustion that hung about the big tom told him things were not getting better. An intervention on his behalf was the only thing that had a chance of helping but Fallon's paws were tied as he still couldn't confide in Lt. Feral about her uncle without breaking the Commander's trust in him. However, if Feral failed in his duty due to his depression, Fallon wouldn't hesitate to intervene. But for now, all he could do was wait and watch.

And what he witnessed was his Commander's slow decline. What he didn't know was flashbacks to the rape constantly ruined the tom's sleep which made him irritable and snappish with his officers all the time now. Fallon and Felina bore the brunt of his displeasure as they provided a buffer between Feral and his troops. But they couldn't prevent him from being particularly nasty to the SWAT Kats who were becoming annoyed and a little concerned. They were beginning to suspect something was wrong with the Commander but had no idea what it could be.

And there things stood until the omegas began another wave of attacks in the third month since the rape.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After chasing Hard Drive through most of the city and making quite a mess by destroying a third of the buildings in the area of the conflict, the SWAT Kats finally brought the techno thief to heel. They'd had to use something new in their arsenal and that meant going to ground and fighting him there which unfortunately, brought them in closer contact with Feral and his Enforcers.

Feral had been downright vicious in his tirade about the damages they'd caused, making T-Bone lose his temper and nearly come to blows with the Commander but was prevented by his partner. T-Bone had been singled out to bear the brunt of Feral's fouler than normal behavior and wasn't taking it well.

"Crud, T-Bone. Feral seemed to actually want to beat you senseless. He's been mad enough to want to do it before but this is the first time I've seen him actually lose control like that," Razor muttered, as they beat a hasty retreat away from the infuriated Enforcer and headed for the Turbokat.

A glance over his shoulder showed Razor that Felina and Sgt Fallon were still holding the big tom back from charging after them. Shaking his head in confusion and worry, he leaped aboard the jet into his seat.

"Yeah, wonder what's got his tail in such a knot?" T-Bone grumbled from his seat, still hot from the heated exchange with Feral. "It was like he was looking for a fight."

"Glad you didn't give it to him or we'd be sitting in a jail cell right now," Razor said unhappily as the jet lifted into the sky. T-Bone only grunted in answer.

With an angry snarl Feral watched the SWAT Kats fly off then pulled away from his niece and assistant to turn and storm off toward his cruiser. Felina and Fallon watched in worried concern as the Chief Enforcer peeled out and headed for Enforcer Headquarters.

Felina gave the sergeant a confused and worried look. "What is wrong with my uncle? I've never seen him soo angry and out of control."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. He seems to be having difficulty sleeping and it shows," Fallon said carefully, ducking the real issue.

"But why is he having so much trouble? What's bothering him?" she persisted.

"I'm sorry, I really can't discuss it," Fallon said, unhappily, then hurried off, hitching a ride back to headquarters from a departing patrol, not wanting to endure anymore questions he couldn't answer.

Felina huffed in annoyance as she watched him leave in a rather unseemly hurry. He knew something, she was certain of it and she was also certain, her uncle had told him not to say anything to her.

Damn it! The stubborn tom! Whatever it was, she knew it was bad just by his changed behavior. Everyone could see and hear how uptight her uncle was and gossip abounded as to the reason. She also knew Sgt Fallon had been conducting a special investigation just for her uncle recently but the results had been less than successful if the old sergeant's unhappy demeanor was any indication.

Shaking her head in frustration, she sighed and headed for her chopper and her patrol. She could only hope he would confide in her soon but wouldn't hold her breathe waiting.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As the fourth month began, Feral soon discovered lack of sleep and vicious flashbacks were the least of his problems. A new, more devastating one, took center stage and his life would never be the same again.

He sat on his toilet one early morning and stared in horror at the little stick in his paw that had a plus sign showing. He'd been feeling strange and nauseous the past month and a terrible suspicion grew in his mind which prompted him to purchase one of those at home pregnancy tests.

"Oh god! What am I going to do now." He moaned, fear and anguish crawling up his spine then made a very bad decision. "I can't tell anyone! I'll hide it...no one must know...I couldn't bear all those pitying looks..." he choked, tossing the stick in the trash then burying his face in his paws.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

If they thought he was a terror before, his new stressed out behavior caused everyone to avoid him as much as possible as his fearsome temper spiraled out of control matching his slowly expanding belly.

Gritting his teeth each morning, he would simply loosen his clothing and ignore his symptoms of exhaustion, nausea, swelling breasts and belly. The kitten was small and being his first, he was able to hide it very easily. However, his rising fear as delivery got closer, was getting harder to hide.

Helping him keep his mind off his serious health issues were the ever increasing omega attacks. And, as if that wasn't bad enough, the small-time criminals had decided this was a good time to begin a gang war.

The fight took place near the wharves, one miserably rainy day. The two rival drug lords were fighting over turf and their share of the booty. They'd commandeered a large section of the shipping area for their confrontation which caused an even bigger mess with innocents being caught in the crossfire and the major holdup of cargo trying to move in and out of the area.

It took the combined efforts of his Enforcers and the SWAT Kats, who normally didn't get involved in this type of thing, to keep the violence from escalating and spreading to the main population of the city.

And it wasn't quick either. Though they ended the war at the wharves within a half hour, they didn't manage to capture the leaders so constant skirmishes would break out everywhere for weeks on end.

Two months it took of steady persistence for the forces of good to finally capture and jail the leaders of both gangs and their assorted soldiers, effectively ending the war and putting a major hurt on organized crime.

But their success was muted by the interference of the two least powerful omegas using this opportunity to make a nuisance of themselves, increasing the mayhem. Fortunately, with the SWAT Kats help, the Enforcers managed to corral them too after lengthy and destructive battles costing the city even more money to repair the damage.

So Hard Drive and Chop Shop were sent to jail. Turmoil was still languishing in Alkatraz Prison and the Pastmaster hadn't made an appearance for some time, much to their relief, leaving only two heavy hitters still out there.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Dammit, why did it have to be those two again!" T-Bone fumed some months later, as he maneuvered the jet to attack Dark Kat's fear ship.

"I dunno, but we'd better take him out before we worry about what Viper's up to," Razor grunted, grimly lining up his sights to take out the fear ship.

With an improved and more powerful scrambler missile, Razor destroyed the circuits in the fear ship causing it to plunge to the ground. To ensure their quarry didn't escape like he always did, Razor sent an extra present down. A strange little missile penetrated the falling ship and burrowed inside.

"What was that?" his partner asked as he veered the jet away to head back to the mountain lair Dark Kat had escaped from and where Dr. Viper still was hiding out, leaving Dark Kat for the ground Enforcer units to take care of.

"Stunner missile. He always manages to survive the crashes of his ships then escapes. I thought I'd nip that in the bud this time. That will send out a strong shock wave within the ship. No way will he be able to fight that off and it will have the extra bonus to take out creeplings and ninjas too."

"Great idea," T-Bone congratulated him then saw something on their approach. "Looks like Feral and the Lieutenant are already here buddy. Let's join them." He landed the jet at the base of the mountain and near the parked choppers. They leaped down and ran toward the mouth of the cavern Viper was suspected of hiding in.

Just as they started to run down the earthen ramp into the cavern, a rumbling sound reached their ears.

"T-Bone we gotta find shelter fast," Razor shouted looking around frantically and spying a lava tube above their heads. "Let's get up there!" He shot his grappling hook up to the hole and prepared to rappel.

Suddenly Feral appeared running from the main tunnel toward them as if his feet were on fire, his laser in his paw. There was no sign of Felina. He was about to pass by the pair hanging above him when, without a seconds thought, T-Bone leaned down and grabbed the big tom around the waist and rappelled them both up to the hole then dived in just as an explosion blew out from the cavern and brought down the entrance. When the dust settled a wall of dirt and rocks could be seen blocking the exit but they were safe in the lava tube.

"Where's your niece and Viper, Commander?" T-Bone asked when they had crawled back and stared at the blocked exit.

Feral made a silencing gesture then pointed back where he'd come from. They watched the tunnel and moments later, Viper and a group of plant mutations and creeplings came out of the tunnel.

"Perfect! That will keep thossse meddlesssome Enforcersss from interfering until I'm ready for them," Viper gloated then turned to the creatures and bellowed, "Bring that machine in here." Moments later a strange machine that was at least six feet tall and four foot wide was being rolled into the cavern. The creeplings halted it in the center of the space and Viper hummed to himself as he began to work on it.

The three staring down, quickly and quietly crawled backward, deeper into the tube until they could speak without being heard by Viper's creatures that could fly and any creeplings that might come near their hiding place.

"So, give us the low down, Commander. We've already taken out Dark Kat," Razor demanded, speaking softly.

Feral scowled but was relieved to know one of the omegas was out of the picture then winced when an intense spasm of pain swept across his lower abdomen. Ignoring it, he answered the SWAT Kat.

"We came upon Viper in a lower chamber but we were overwhelmed by his plant creatures and the creeplings Dark Kat left behind. I had a fighting force of a 100 and half that got decimated. We were forced to retreat but as we got nearer the entrance, we got separated, I alone ended up here while my troops and Felina got blocked off in a side cave, kept prisoner by one of Viper's mushroom soldiers. I intended to get more help when you yanked me in here."

"If we hadn't you'd now be part of the new door," T-Bone said sarcastically. Feral had to admit that was true but wouldn't say it aloud.

"We won't need your troops anyway, Commander. I just happen to have the perfect thing to destroy that machine but we're going to have to wait for the right moment to use it" Razor interjected.

Having no other options, Feral subsided and nodded in agreement. So they settled down to wait for that perfect opportunity to present itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELL IS LIKE THIS, Part I**

**Chapter 4: From Bad to Worse**

They moved to the entrance of the lava tube to stare out carefully. Viper was still busy working on his machine and creeplings were flying back and forth chittering constantly. Hanging around Viper's head were his flying whatsits plants. None were close to them, thankfully.

As he watched, Feral tried to ignore the pain in his mid-section that was increasing in intensity, feeling like a vise was squeezing his middle. Gritting his teeth tightly together, he carefully crawled backward toward the rear of the tunnel.

Though confused, the SWAT Kats didn't dare question what he was doing least they be heard by the creatures below so they ignored him and continued their watch of the cavern below.

Feral made it to the farthest point of the tube before it plunged downward, halting and sitting with his back against the wall and knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around his belly tightly, desperately trying to hold back the need to cry out loud as the pain and cramping grew progressively stronger and more powerful. He knew he was in labor and he was absolutely terrified.

He was soon panting and blowing which he'd heard would ease the pain some and it did a little. Sweat began to pop out on his face as his condition worsened and the contractions began to come in waves. A particularly intense contraction wrenched a soft cry from his tightly clamped lips...sending it echoing down the tube.

Startled, both SWAT Kats turned to stare at Feral in consternation. Worried they might be discovered, T-Bone crawled back to where the Commander was hunched over leaving Razor to keep guard.

"What's the matter with you?" he hissed tautly in Feral's ear when he was close enough and squatting beside the tom's huddled form.

Feral's head came up, teeth clenched tightly, and stared at T-Bone with terror filled eyes. The SWAT Kat was shocked. What the heck was wrong with him? He wondered worriedly. He'd never seen such a look on the tom's face before. He looked down and noted the tightly held position of arms wrapped around the stomach, panting breaths, and obvious intense pain. He thought perhaps the Chief Enforcer might be suffering some kind of stomach or intestinal aliment. Bad timing if that was the case.

Feral whimpered again and T-Bone had to resort to covering the tom's mouth. From just inches away, he stared into the frightened eyes.

"You've got to tell me what's wrong," he hissed softly. Removing his paw cautiously, he waited.

Panting, Feral whispered hoarsely, "...pregnant...in labor...hurts..."

T-Bone's eyes widened behind his mask in horror and stunned disbelief. He stared down at Feral's belly and reached a paw there to confirm what he just couldn't believe. Getting a paw just below Feral's, he could feel a hardness that shouldn't be there. As his paw felt over it, suddenly the belly tightened and a ripple flowed under his palm.

Gasping, he pulled his paw away as if it'd been burned and gaped at the dark tom. Shaking his head he turned to look toward his partner managing to convey his panic which caused Razor to scuttle back toward them quickly.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" He whispered urgently, once he reached their side.

"Feel this and tell me what you think is going on?" T-Bone hissed, freaked out as he took his partner's paw and placed it where his had been moments ago.

Frowning, Razor felt an odd hardness under his paw then nearly jerked it away when he felt it tighten and ripple suddenly under his palm. The ripple was accompanied by a sharp hiss of air from Feral. Looking up, Razor could see pain and panic in Feral's golden eyes. Turning his head, he gave his partner a look of horror.

"My God, T-Bone...he's..."

"Oh yeah, he definitely is and it couldn't happen at a worst time," T-Bone cut him off, his voice shaky with insipid panic.

Suddenly a loud squeal interrupted them and both heads jerked to stare at the end of the tunnel, glovatrixes extended. Feral whined loudly in agony but was drowned out by the noise which cut off again just as quickly as it had begun followed by some yelling by Viper. When nothing more happened, the two returned their attention to their more immediate problem.

"What do we do now?" T-Bone whispered, wishing fervently he was anywhere but here right now. Delivering kittens just wasn't one of his skills.

"Only thing we can do...help him the best we can and hope no one hears him..." Razor said, tensely. "... and hope nothing goes wrong." adding that under his breath. He was just as scared as his partner but there was no one else that could help Feral and the kitten would still be coming no matter what they did or didn't do. At least they could insure he survived it.

Clamping down on his panic and fear, T-Bone nodded reluctantly and pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket to make a wedge of material for Feral to bite down on and muffle his cries while Razor used a pocket knife to tear a hole in the crotch of Feral's pants and underwear, large enough for a kitten to pass through. Shielding his small flashlight he looked to see how far along Feral was in the labor process.

They'd been taught basic maternity care at the Enforcer Academy but that had been a long time ago and hermaphrodite births hadn't been covered. It was rather awkward and creepy for him to push someone else's junk aside so he could see something that really shouldn't be there on a male. The vaginal opening was a good seven centimeters already and it looked like it would be ready for delivery really soon. His stomach flipped at the sight but pulled himself together and moved away.

"Your cervix is dilating rather quickly, Commander, so it shouldn't be too much longer. I know you're scared, frankly so are we, but we'll do our best to help you. Just breathe like you're doing and let's take your jacket off to protect your rear from the ground." Putting actions to words, Razor, with help from T-Bone, helped Feral get his coat off.

Since there was nothing that could act as a pillow or support for the tom's upper body, T-Bone volunteered himself to act as Feral's labor coach by sitting behind the tom and allowing him to lay in his lap and hold his legs or paws if need be when it came time to push while Razor took the business end of all this.

"Raise your hips Commander," Razor ordered, softly then slipped the coat under the tom's nether regions. Now all they could do was wait.

T-Bone looked down into the Commander's face to see how he was doing. Feral's eyes were closed at first but apparently he sensed he was being watched and opened his eyes. The terror was still there in his golden eyes as they stared up at him.

"Be easy...we'll do the best we can to get you through this. Pant through the contractions...it will ease the pain a little. Here...this is for you to bite down on," he repeated Razor's earlier instructions in case Feral had been too distracted to have heard then handed him the folded handkerchief.

Feral clutched it in his paw for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. "Who's the father?" T-Bone asked, softly, trying to keep the tom's attention away from his agony and fear.

The dark tom stared blindly at the tabby when he hissed distractedly, "He's a rapist!" Then shoved the handkerchief into his mouth as a contraction caused him to writhe in pain once more.

Razor and T-Bone gaped at Feral in shock. It hit them at the same time...this was why the Commander's behavior was so violent and aggressive of late...the damn, stubborn tom obviously had refused to deal with the rape or the pregnancy so was ill-prepared when labor began and his head was probably all messed up inside, emotionally.

A stab of sorrow and anger for Feral's situation shot through T-Bone. Rape was a vicious, cruel thing and no one should try to tough it out alone much less endure pregnancy in fear with no support much less medical assistance.

What the hell was Feral thinking? Hermaphrodites weren't really meant to be pregnant. There were far too many dangers involved. God, I hope he doesn't have complications or he's going to die right here! T-Bone thought anxiously.

"I'd better check on Viper," Razor suddenly said, pulling his partner out of his worried thoughts.

"Good idea. It's gotten too quiet out there."

Razor ran in a crouch back to the entrance in time to see Viper flipping switches on his machine. It roared to life then made a loud rumbling noise as it warmed up which was good since it would cover any noise Feral would make when the kitten crowned  
... from what he remembered of such things it was the most painful part of this whole process. He quickly scuttled back to the pair.

"He started that machine. We've only got a short time left before he leaves somewhere with it," he hissed to his friend before going to kneel between the Commander's legs which were pulled up, though it didn't seem to help with the pain if Feral's face was any indication.

Using his small flash, he checked and saw a bit of darkness at the opening. He sighed...the head was crowning, it was time to push. "Raise your hips, Feral," he instructed the tom then directed his next comment to his partner. "Put you feet under his buttocks, T-Bone so he can push without pressing into the hard rocks. The kitten's almost here." It only took a moment to get Feral ready just as the pregnant tom felt the intense urge to push.

"Don't hold back, push down as hard as you can with each contraction, Feral," Razor instructed.

Feral scowled angrily but was too busy to tell the tom he was already doing just that. His grunts and cries intensified then a gush of fluids occurred, scaring him.

"I'ts okay, it's just the waters breaking through, that's a good thing. Now just a few more pushes...," Razor assured him when Feral looked panicked.

Five more pushes and finally, the kitten slid free. Feral's whole body went limp and his fists released their stranglehold on T-Bone's paws. The tabby had to shake them to restore circulation.

Razor was busy with the newborn. Using a handkerchief of his own, he wiped the kitten's mouth and face off then tipped it to get rid of as much fluid from its lungs as he could. It worried him that it hadn't cried since its birth moments ago.

Pressing the tiny chest against one ear, Razor did his best to try and hear for a heartbeat despite the racket Viper was making. There wasn't one and it wasn't breathing. Scared but determined, Razor began a gentle CPR, even adding a spinning motion which consisted of him holding the tiny ankles and twirling the kitten in the air above his head, desperately trying to get circulation moving but nothing seemed to be working.

For the next few minutes, Razor repeated his efforts; blowing into the lungs while gently pressing down on the rib cage and more spinning.

After more than ten minutes, he finally stopped when he didn't get even a hint of a response from the tiny body. He held it tenderly in his arms, anguish and pain over the thought that it was definitely still born. Looking up, he gave his partner an expression that the mask couldn't hide of sorrow and resignation. T-Bone swallowed hard the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

The poor little thing. A life that never got a chance to start. The heavy body laying on him stirred then and asked in a weak voice so unlike the big tom, "Why is there no cry?" His eyes remained closed, too exhausted to do more...even talking exhausted him.

Razor moved to the tom's head with his lifeless burden. "I'm so sorry Feral but ... it's stillborn...it never took a breath," he said, gently, his voice heavy with sorrow for the tom's loss.

Feral's eyes flew open, confusion in them until he turned his head and saw the perfectly formed but very still kitten in Razor's paws. He choked, turning away from the terrible sight.

"Oh God! So many times I wished it never existed and now...I'm so sorry..." he moaned, voice laden with anguished sorrow. Burrowing his face into T-Bone's chest, he sobbed his grief out, the sound muffled so Viper wouldn't hear. T-Bone compassionately hugged the grieving tom against him.

Throats tight with unspoken sorrow for Feral in this moment, neither SWAT Kat spoke. While T-Bone did his best to comfort the sobbing tom, Razor moved away and gently laid the tiny body against the wall nearby. He had nothing to wrap it in and as much as they wanted to help Feral there was the bigger problem of Viper to deal with yet. He moved on to the entrance of their hideout to see what Viper was doing now. Fortunately, the machine still kept up its racket.

Before T-Bone could gently disengage from Feral to join his partner, he felt the Commander faint dead away. Sighing, he thought that was probably the best thing the big tom could have done right then, at least he wouldn't be suffering at the moment and they could get him out of here.

So he carefully slid out from under the tom, carefully pulled the messy great coat from under the tom's butt, rolled it into a ball and placed it under Feral's head. That done, he hurriedly joined his partner at the tunnel entrance, averting his eyes from the tiny creature laying against the tube wall.

Below them, Viper was yelling at his minions as well as Dark Kat's creeplings as the machine began moving ponderously forward to the collapsed wall before they were going to stop him, now was the time.

Taking careful aim, Razor fired his special weapon. It struck the machine dead center, sparked a second, then set off an implosion rather than an explosion, taking the machine out but not bringing down anymore of the cave onto them. Viper screamed in fury as he was sent flying back from his machine. Creeplings and plantimals had been blown back into walls and ceiling by the pressure wave caused by the implosion as well.

"Yes! Great shot buddy. Now let's clean house," T-Bone growled as he hurriedly began to rappel to the floor below and engage Viper before he could recover.

A fierce battle ensued with Viper's forces overwhelming them and about to get the upper paw but suddenly from out of the tunnel Viper had come from, Felina arrived with a troop of Enforcers. They had managed to escape their captors and arrived just in time to help the SWAT Kats take down all the minions. T-Bone ended the conflict by knocking Viper out with a powerful upper cut followed by a slam to the head against the floor of the cavern helped along by a bare foot.

With the battle over and Viper wrapped up for transport, Razor blew a huge hole in the blocked entrance with a plain old missile, clearing their path out of the cave.

As her troops carried off the mutant, Felina halted near the pair and asked, "Did you see my uncle?" Concern in her voice and in her eyes.

"Yeah we did. He came barreling out that tunnel just ahead of the explosion that closed the cave entrance. We snatched him in time and hid in that lava tube up there on the wall, however, something else happened. Come follow us. No one else should hear or see this," Razor said gravely, leading the way to the lava tube.

Confused and worried about her uncle, Felina followed Razor with T-Bone bringing up the rear. Razor shot his grappling line upward then reeled himself up to the tube while T-Bone wrapped an arm around the Lieutenant's waist and did the same as his partner.

At the tube entrance, Felina stared at the body of her uncle laying on the ground. Shocked, she crouched low and ran to his still form. She was scared he was dead but kneeling by his side, she saw his chest move slowly in and out. Relief struck her but then her nose caught the scent of blood and other fluids that didn't make sense. Looking him over, she saw his pants were soaked with those fluids.

She reared back. What the hell had happened to him? Then her eyes caught something else shocking. Laying just past her uncle, against the wall, was a tiny dead kitten. Her mouth dropped open but nothing came out as she tried to understand what she was seeing.

The SWAT Kats came up behind her silently then split up. T-Bone went past to kneel by Feral's side, blocking her view of the little body. He reached out with his paw to gently pat the tom's face, attempting to waken him. Razor knelt by Felina's side and quickly explained what had happened.

When he finished his terrible tale, Felina's eyes ran with tears of sorrow and anguish for her poor uncle's plight. Shaken but pulling herself together, she wiped the tears away then reached into a uniform pocket and pulled out a folded evidence bag. Standing in a crouch again, she walked to the kitten's side and knelt down to tenderly retrieve it. She stared down at what would have been her cousin for a moment then gently stuffed it into the bag and sealed it. Sighing, she returned to her uncle's side, laying the body beside her then hugging her uncle tightly.

"Oh Uncle," she murmured sorrowfully. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her uncle was only just regaining consciousness as she held him but was still too addled to respond.

The SWAT Kats felt uncomfortable in the face of the family's grief but didn't leave as they waited for Felina to take charge again...her uncle definitely wasn't in any shape to do so.

Her uncle was hugging her back but she realized it was just a reflex action as he was still to exhausted and grief stricken to be sensible yet. Nuzzling his neck and murmuring words of comfort, she just held him for a few moments longer then began to pull away. Now wasn't the time to indulge in their grief, that would come later when they were alone. Right now, it was more important to get him out of this place then into medical paws.

Keeping a stabilizing arm around her uncle, she turned to the pair waiting patiently for her. It wasn't surprising to her that the two toms would help her uncle. No matter what their differences with the Chief Enforcer, their moral code wouldn't allow them to not render what aid they could when he was in grave need and for that she was very grateful.

"Thank you for helping him and doing all you could in his hour of need," she said quietly.

"Wish it had been more we could have done and that there had been a better outcome," Razor murmured, his voice sad.

"So do I but there's nothing else you could have done. I'll have the kitten autopsied to determine the exact cause of death. I have a friend in the morgue who owes me a favor. You do understand that none of this can ever be spoken of outside the four of us, correct?" She asked, sternly.

"Of course. He never deserved what happened to him and though we may not like his arrogant hide, neither of us would wish such a tragedy on anyone. But you know, Lieutenant, he's got to be really messed up in the head to have denied his pregnancy and not dealt with the rape that caused it. He needs therapy immediately," T-Bone warned her, his voice reflecting true concern.

"You're right and I'll make sure he gets it. He's obviously avoided the whole issue and I can't allow him to try and ignore it any longer or it will eat him alive."

"If you haven't noticed, it already has," T-Bone observed, dryly.

She blushed and nodded. "Noted. Let's get him out of here," she said briskly. Her uncle was a little more steady so she released him then stood up, the bag with the kitten cradled in her left arm. "I have a feeling he'll be hospitalized for a few days and he's really lucky to be alive. Imagine no pre-natal care and being what he is to delivery in such a situation..." she shook her head in annoyance at her uncle's near fatal decision. She pulled out her radio and summoned medical aid and a stretcher.

"You're right about that," T-Bone sighed as he stayed kneeling beside Feral. Giving his full attention to the big tom, he coaxed, "Hey, big guy, we have to get out of here and you still need medical treatment as the afterbirth is still inside you. We're getting a stretcher to carry you out so try to relax a bit while we get you ready to leave."

A face devastated by grief turned and stared at him in bewilderment and distress. T-Bone prayed he never saw such a look again on the tough tom..such naked anguish on that normally stern face was just too disturbing. Keeping his own face calm and sympathetic, he murmured comforting words while keeping an arm around the big shoulders.

While T-Bone was tending to Feral, Felina and Razor had gone to the entrance and pulled up a stretcher with two blankets that was handed up to them.

They carried it over to where Feral sat. Felina had been surprised to witness how solicitous T-Bone was being with her uncle. It seemed so strange since there was no love lost between the two toms. She pushed the thought aside and chalked it up to a decent person offering what comfort he could to another in distress and nothing more.

The three gently helped the rocky, exhausted tom to shift his weight to the stretcher then lay down again so they could cover him with blankets, tucking it all in before the arduous effort it would take to carry him to the entrance of the tube when they couldn't stand upright.

With Razor at one end and T-Bone at the other, they carried Feral down the tube to the opening. By the time they reached their destination, backs and calves were screaming but neither made a complaint. Setting the stretcher down, Razor carried Felina down to the ground floor,first, then returned so he and T-Bone could rappel the laden stretcher down to the waiting paws below. It was slow going and strained their muscles but they didn't want to jar Feral too much. Finally, however, he was down and being carried off to a waiting chopper with Felina following close behind.

This had been the most traumatic day of their lives and all the SWAT Kats wanted to do was go home, wash up and eat. The Enforcers had everything well in paw so they hurried out of the cave and over to their jet. Minutes later, they followed the vapor trail of the choppers and jets as they all headed back to the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 5: A Helping Paw in a Time of Great Need

With the jailing of Dr. Viper and the death of Dark Kat the city had finally gained a measure of peace. The SWAT Kats used the time to catch up on their work in their garage and update the Turbokat and other gear.

As for Feral, the enforcers thought he'd been injured. No one but a few medical personnel and Felina knew the real story. The Commander remained in the Medical Ward of Enforcer Headquarters for a few days. He was ordered to go into therapy. Felina had the kitten autopsied and, as too often happens in still births, nothing could be found wrong with it. That knowledge didn't help Feral's grief nor did the small, discrete funeral ease his pain.

Felina was worried about him. Despite the therapy her uncle was still depressed. The therapist said Feral had a lot of issues to deal with and it would simply take time.

The few encounters the SWAT Kats had had with Feral during this time revealed a subdued and remote kat. He avoided them whenever possible acting as if he was ashamed that they knew what had happened to him.

T-Bone didn't know why it bothered him so much to see that haunted look in Feral's eyes. Time had not erased but deepened it. He knew Felina was concerned too by the many looks she threw her uncle.

On a roof top late one night...

'I should see a shrink myself' T-Bone thought ruefully as he settled down with binoculars for another night's watch. He was on a rooftop that looked down on Feral's apartment. From his perch he could see the Commander clearly through the balcony doors and bedroom window.

He sighed and shifted a little to get more comfortable. "Razor would tell me I'm crazy spending night after night bird dogging Feral but I can't shake that tormented look on his face from my mind. God knows why I care about him at all. Yeah, I'm crazy alright." He muttered to himself. He sighed again and focused his attention on his chosen target.

What he'd observed was a kat who couldn't sleep. Who paced restlessly around his apartment until exhaustion dragged him too many times fully dressed to the bed only to awaken screaming then rocking desperately to comfort himself with his arms wrapped tightly around his body.

T-Bone watched for a week and came to a decision. He simply couldn't bear to watch this train wreck about to happen. Near midnight the following Friday, he slipped into Feral's apartment from the balcony doors. The apartment was in darkness. He found the big tom kat sprawled on his bed partially clothed. Sighing, T-Bone stripped down to his skivvies and mask and carefully laid down beside the sleeping tom.

It wasn't more than an hour later when Feral began to moan and thrash around. T-Bone boldly wrapped his arms around the big body just as Feral screamed. The tabby tom hugged the Commander tightly and spoke soothing nonsense into his ear. Feral struggled and sobbed for a minute or two more before finally slumping in exhaustion. T-Bone continued to hold and rock him. As the dark tom's body relaxed, the tabby laid him back down, spooning him from behind.

For the rest of the night, T-Bone nursed Feral through two more nightmares until morning found the dark tom finally resting peacefully. Sighing gratefully, the tabby joined him in much needed sleep. By midmorning, T-Bone woke and carefully moved away from the still sleeping dark tom.

He quietly puttered around the apartment cleaning, doing the laundry, even running out and getting a few things from the store. He'd brought some clothes and changed into Chance for the store run and changed back in a storeroom before returning to the apartment. He checked on Feral and found him still asleep. He fixed himself a light meal and made another and stored it, in case the Commander should waken and be hungry. He already contacted his partner and told him he was helping a friend over the weekend.

Closing up the apartment for the night, T-Bone once more curled up against Feral and fell asleep. It was some time after midnight when T-Bone was awakened, his heart in his throat by the sounds of Feral's scream. He pulled the struggling kat tightly against him again and nuzzled his face and murmured soothing noises while caressing him. It took longer this time for Feral to return to himself and calm again. He whimpered and twisted for more than half an hour before finally sinking back into deep sleep again. T-Bone sighed and collapsed beside him.

It was dawn when sobs awakened T-Bone. Feral was curled in a ball and was sobbing. The tiger tabby moved carefully off the bed and made for the bathroom and, after using the facilities first, he found a wash cloth and wet it with warm water. He moved back onto the bed and gently began to wash the tear stained face whose eyes were closed and arms were wrapped around himself. He sighed but didn't waken. T-Bone set the wash cloth aside on the night stand and lay back down pulling Feral into his arms again.

Feral awoke to sunlight streaming through a small gap in his curtains and a warm body pressed against his own. He laid still as shock ran through him. Who could possibly be in bed with him?

Before he could roll over to find out, a male voice spoke quietly.

"Good afternoon, how are you feeling?" T-Bone asked gently looking over Feral's shoulder.

Feral jerked up and turned to stare in shocked surprise. "What are you doing here?"

T-Bone lay quiet, not wanting to upset Feral too much. "I've been watching over you. I can't explain why but it disturbed me to see that haunted look in your eyes. Though I know you've been getting therapy it just seemed you needed something more. Observing you for a week, I knew I couldn't stand to watch you suffer any longer and not do something to help you. No matter what I felt about you as an enforcer, as a fellow kat I can't bear to see anyone in so much pain. So here I am." He said his gaze serious. He carefully sat up and gently reached out a paw. Feral jerked back.

T-Bone lowered his paw to the bed and eyed Feral cautiously. "I've been keeping you company while you slept, trying to make the nightmares shorter and the grief more bearable and to comfort when you needed it. You finally look more rested. This is Sunday afternoon by the way." T-Bone said quietly.

Feral continued to stare at the SWAT Kat. His mind was having difficulty grasping the fact that this annoying tom had been with him nearly all weekend and his only reason was to try to comfort him. Shaking his head in confusion, he struggled from the bed clothes and ran for the bathroom shutting the door hard.

T-Bone sighed, got out of bed and got dressed. 'That went well.' He muttered sardonically as he headed for the kitchen to fix a meal for them both.

In the bathroom Feral stood holding the sink and trembling. He looked up and stared at himself in the mirror. He saw a face he didn't recognize. A face with haunted eyes and a body that had lost weight. But he also realized he felt rested for the first time in weeks. He studied his face again and saw he needed a shave. Unable to deal with the enigma of a SWAT Kat helping him he thought perhaps doing normal things would help him regain his equilibrium. He moved to the shower and turned the water on.

When he emerged from the bathroom some thirty minutes later, he felt immeasurably better. He went to his dresser and pulled out some sweat pants and decided against a shirt for now. His nose picked up the scent of food and he followed it to the kitchen. T-Bone had laid out a simple repast to encourage Feral to eat. Fruit, roasted tuna sandwiches and hot chicken soup with cold glasses of milk. Feral blinked at him warily.

"Come...have a seat...you haven't eaten since Friday." T-Bone coaxed waiting for Feral to make the next move.

"I don't really understand what you're up to SWAT Kat." Feral said tightly then sighed, "But it does smell good and I am hungry...surprisingly."

"Good! Your recent weight loss doesn't look good on you." T-Bone said simply and pulled a chair out to sit after Feral did so first.

Feral kept glancing at T-Bone suspiciously throughout the meal which was eaten in silence. To Feral's surprise it wasn't uncomfortable. When they'd finished, T-Bone collected the dishes and placed them in water he'd prepared in the sink and began washing them. Feral watched him in puzzlement. They didn't speak as T-Bone completed his task. He dried his paws and turned to lean against the sink and stared back at the Commander.

"Do you want me to leave?" The tabby tom asked softly.

Feral shook his head distractedly, "How bad was it? I don't remember very well." Feral asked hesitantly not certain he really wanted to know.

"Bad! I can't even begin to imagine your pain and grief but I can see it's cost on you." He said shaking his head.

Feral looked away embarrassed and stared down at his paws. "Sometimes I wish I could have the courage to let the psychiatrist just dull the memory so that it doesn't hurt so much but I loathe the idea of someone messing with my mind. My therapist tells me that it will fade when I accept it or find something better to replace it. I said 'When will that be, when I'm a shadow of my former self?' she had no answer to that." He said bitterly.

"Actually that makes sense to me. Unfortunately, you have to reach outside yourself to do that and I don't think you're ready." T-Bone said mildly.

"Thanks you Dr. T-Bone." Feral said acidedly.

T-Bone just looked at him and Feral found himself unaccountably blushing in embarrassment at his churlish behavior.

"Look! Thank you for your concern and for helping me get some much needed rest but I'd like to be alone now, please." He said in a much more subdued voice.

"Sure no problem. But I'll be watching you and count on me returning if I see you starting to droop and look like death warmed over again." T-Bone warned him lightly then left the kitchen.

Feral heard the balcony doors open and then silence. He put his head in his paws and sat there in the silence of his apartment for some time.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 6: My Enemy, My Lover

T-Bone kept his promise. He watched Feral closely over the next few weeks. For a while the big tom did seem to be recovering but by the third week that exhausted look returned to his eyes and he moved listlessly. T-Bone wasted no time in going back to the Commander's apartment and sleeping against the broad back once more.

It was nearly a repeat of the first time though thankfully shorter. Feral was somehow not surprised to wake and find T-Bone sharing his bed.

"You again!" Feral groaned the next morning when he felt the warmth pressed against him.

"Warned you I would be!" T-Bone said quietly. He dared to caress the dark tom's back gently. "Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you. It just gets overwhelming and I feel like I'm drowning." Feral murmured distantly surprised he was telling the SWAT Kat this.

"Well from what I've seen before that is a normal reaction after what you've been through. You just have to remember it's not forever. You will get better. Don't give up. Now would you like me to fix you something to eat?" T-Bone said warmly as he got up to dress.

"I guess I could eat something." Feral said reluctantly and watched the tabby walk through the door heading for the kitchen, a bemused look on his face as he got up and went to the bathroom.

Over the next few months the SWAT Kat spent nearly every weekend with Feral. The big tom was finding true comfort and peace every time T-Bone was with him. It was hard to accept that at first and he fought against it for some time before finally giving in.

He didn't notice how much he came to look forward to T-Bone's presence against his body. He didn't notice when he began to feel more than just comfort until the day when T-Bone's morning erection pressed against his tail bone. The tabby normally woke first and made sure he was not pressing against the other tom but this morning he was tireder than usual so was too late to pull away.

Partially awake the Commander moaned pleasurably, writhing against that hard pressure. T-Bone woke slowly and scented Feral's arousal. Taking it slow, wary of Feral's still fragile state of mind, T-Bone gently caressed the broad chest tweeking the prominent nipples a little eliciting a quick inhale of breath from Feral.

"Are you alright?...Do you want me to stop?" The tabby asked carefully while still continuing his caresses.

"No...it's okay...just surprised me is all...not really used to being touched." Feral said rather shyly.

"Haven't you ever had a lover?" T-Bone asked in surprise.

"No...never really made time to meet anyone." Feral's voice was soft...somewhat embarrassed.

T-Bone was shocked, that meant Feral had been a virgin when he'd been raped. He swallowed his anguish at that information. He'd make sure Feral only felt pleasure from his touch to wipe out that hideous first experience.

After caressing and kissing the big tom's neck, getting him used to being touched, T-Bone carefully reached between Feral's thighs and gently stroked the swollen and wet clitoris.

His gentle touch made Feral jerk and gasp. Taking that as acceptance of the touch, he fingered the folds gently...caressing it. The dark tom moaned and pressed back against T-Bone.

"Ohhh...that feels soo good...I've never felt anything like this." Feral gasped and shuddered.

T-Bone continued the gentle stroking making Feral pant and beg.

"Ohh god, T-Bone..." The big kat panted frantically his passion rising at every teasing caress.

A few minutes more and Feral jerked hard and cried out. The tabby smiled as he felt the throbs of the big kat's orgasm. Feral lay limp and panting. T-Bone caressed the dark tom's broad chest as the kat wound down. He noticed that Feral's cock was partially erect and peeking through its sheath.

"Wow! ..." Feral breathed out with a sigh enjoying the tabby's caress of his chest. "I never dreamed it could feel like that." He murmured in wonder.

"Ohh, it gets even better. I can show you many ways to feel that again and more intensely." T-Bone assured the Commander in a husky voice as he nuzzled Feral's neck.

Feral turned his head and eyed the SWAT Kat candidly. "Modest are we???" He drawled.

The handsome striped tom smirked and said in a darkly lustful voice, "I've never gotten a complaint. Want to find out?"

Feral felt things lower down tighten at that heated tone and was surprised at himself. How could he consider this a good thing, after all T-Bone was still his antagonist but that voice of reason was drowned out by his body's memory of the tabby's touch and the offer of more of the same. He flicked his tongue out to lick suddenly dry lips which made T-Bone inhale sharply.

He leaned suddenly towards those lips and touched them softly with his own. That oh so gentle touch sent hot flashes through Feral. He never knew a simple kiss could be so intense. Hungrily, he pressed his lips back against those of the SWAT Kat feeling an urgent desire to taste this tom's mouth more deeply.

Smiling to himself, T-Bone reciprocated the inexperienced tom's advances by tapping his tongue on Feral's lips. The dark tom gasped and opened his mouth allowing the tiger tabby entry. He slipped his tongue in and flicked it against Feral's own. The big tom's response was to press his body tighter against the burly tom seeking more contact. They rolled together on the bed, Feral enraptured by the feeling of safety and warmth by those strong arms and the wonderfully heady sensation of the kiss.

Though totally aroused by Feral's excitement, T-Bone managed to keep his head and carefully did not try to initiate intercourse though the big tom's body was urgently trying for it, not that he was really aware of what he was doing. To ease the Commander's rising desire, he slipped his stiff shaft between the tom's thighs and rubbed across the clitoris. Feral's groans increased as did his urgent movements against that hard pole. Feral's cock was trapped between them and being rubbed by their tightly entwined bodies.

He soared higher and higher until he shattered giving a loud cry in T-Bone's ears. His cock sprayed their chests and his throbbing heat and slickness caused T-Bone to explode adding his seed to the wetness between Feral's thighs. They lay still, panting and limp.

"That was amazing." Feral finally said once he had his breath back. "Is it always like that?"

"Yes when it's done right although you have an advantage over me by having double orgasms." T-Bone chuckled, pleased at seeing Feral so relaxed and enjoying the afterglow of good sex.

"I thought only intercourse could cause orgasm." The Commander said innocently.

T-Bone couldn't help but laugh at that. "There are a lot of things one can do that don't involve intercourse to cause an orgasm as I've just shown you twice."

Feral smiled, "Yes, you did didn't you!

Leaning over the big tom, the tabby kissed him warmly but without passion. He pulled back and smiled. "Shall we get up and have some breakfast?" T-Bone asked him gently.

"Yeah! I'm actually hungry for once." Feral said in surprise. T-Bone just chuckled and headed for the shower.

T-Bone stayed the rest of the day with Feral. They watched some TV, played a card game, and made out on the couch for a while. Feral was really getting the hang of it by the time they ate dinner and the SWAT Kat got ready to leave for home. He gave the big tom a farewell kiss and disappeared into the night. Feral slept peacefully until morning dreaming of a certain gentle tom kat.


	7. Chapter 7

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 7: Major Changes

"Aw crud, not dinosaurs again!" Feral groaned in disgust. "Line the tanks up and fire at them as soon as they get within a block of your position." He barked at his enforcers as he hovered above them in his chopper. Felina was at the controls and the SWAT Kats were somewhere behind him fighting Pastmaster.

"At least they aren't the big ones Uncle." Felina said grimly holding their position.

"Thankful for small favors." He muttered as he watched the critters progress toward his line of tanks.

Felina was grateful that her uncle seemed to be calmer of late. She had been growing concerned when he would explode easily over every minor thing until recently. She didn't know why the change occurred but was happy it had. Everyone was more relaxed and in control now that their Commander was calmer and in a steadier temper.

The tanks opened fire a few minutes later. Feral noted that their accuracy had improved from recent retraining sessions. All the small dinosaurs were killed. Sighing in relief, Feral could now turn his attention back to the Pastmaster.

"Turn us around, Felina. I want to see what the Pastmaster is doing!" Feral ordered.

"Right away Uncle!" She responded as she expertly spun the chopper around.

The Pastmaster was playing tag with the SWAT Kats. T-Bone was successfully keeping away from the watch's magical bursts while Razor tried missile after missile attempting to knock the dead sorcerer from his perch atop the clock tower. What didn't make it easier were the gargoyles guarding the Pastmaster. Their stone-like bodies absorbed most of the stuff Razor was firing and, of course, it didn't help that they'd promised Callie not to damage the clock tower if they could help it.

Feral had an idea. While the SWAT Kats were distracting the vile little gnome, he might be able to take him out or maybe just his watch. "Hold us steady, Felina. I'm going to try and take out the watch."

"Good idea Uncle." Felina said holding the chopper in place.

Feral set his targeting scope and waited for just the right moment to fire his laser cannon. Tense minutes later he got his chance. Squeezing the trigger, he sent a burst right for Pastmaster's paw.

It hit on target sending the watch hurtling out of the sorcerer's paw and down the front of city hall to the sidewalk below.

"Nooooo..." Pastmaster screamed furiously.

"Wow! That was a great shot from Feral." T-Bone said swinging the Turbokat back to the clock tower. "Take him out Razor!" He shouted.

"Already have him in my sights, T-Bone." Razor said and fired a net missile. It struck true and wrapped Pastmaster up in a second. Razor sent a spray of screamers hoping to shatter the gargoyles and sent up a whoop when it succeeded.

"Way to go, buddy. Guess that wraps it up though I think we better wait and make sure the enforcer's get that creep first." T-Bone said with a growl and kept the jet in VTOL mode close to the clock tower.

"Yeah, we don't want him getting away though there isn't anywhere he can go to hide since his watch is gone. Wonder if it broke?" Razor mused.

"Hell, after a fall like that it should!" T-Bone snorted.

"It's magical T-Bone so who knows how strong it is." Razor reminded him. He just grunted in agreement and kept his eyes on their prisoner. He switched his radio frequency while he waited, "Great shot, Commander!" T-Bone said to Feral. "We're going to stay here and watch Pastmaster until you get your enforcers up there to take custody." He told him.

"Roger! My enforcers are already on their way, should be there in a few minutes." Feral grunted acknowledgment.

"Hey, Feral! Anyone find the watch and is it intact?" T-Bone asked curiously.

"I've just been informed it was found surprisingly in one piece and still ticking. We'll have to put it in a secure lock up so Pastmaster doesn't get his paws on it again." Feral said.

Enforcers appeared on the balcony of the clock tower while they were talking. T-Bone sighed in relief. "Hey, Commander your troops have Pastmaster. We'll be leaving now." He told Feral and took the jet off VTOL and headed them for home.

"That went well, buddy. Hardly any property damage this time. Callie should be pleased." Razor said happily.

"Yeah, about time we got the upper hand for once." T-Bone agreed as he guided the jet into its underground hangar.

"That's because this time the enforcers were working with us instead of at cross purposes. Which is pretty amazing really. Feral seems to have calmed down a lot recently. I wonder why?" Razor mused as they climbed out of the jet and walked across the hangar floor for their lockers.

"Yeah he has!" T-Bone said noncommitedly, ignoring his partner's question. He knew why but had never told Razor about his new relationship with the Chief Enforcer. Ever since the first time they had sex, he'd found he really enjoyed being with Feral. They had been seeing each other at least three times a week. They still had not had intercourse but their interaction was totally satisfying and T-Bone did not want to push it yet.

Smiling inwardly, he thought about when they actually would pass that milestone and he got hot just thinking about it. Pushing that thought aside quickly before Razor noticed his growing erection, he quickly changed his clothes for returning to work in the garage above them.

They both climbed up the ladder and went to work.

It was after five o'clock when they finally saw the last car drive out of the garage and out the gate. Chance locked up the gate and Jake did the paperwork. Tired but satisfied with the day's work, they ordered pizza and locked up the garage.

As they were resting and eating their dinner, Jake brought up a plan he'd been working on but had never told his partner.

"Chance, we need to talk." Jake said quietly as he drank his milk.

Chance blinked at his partner in surprise and saw the serious look on his face. He flicked the TV off and gave his complete attention to Jake. "Okay, buddy. What's on your mind?" He asked as he reached for another piece of pizza.

"I've been making plans for our future that I haven't told you about. I didn't want to say anything until I had the first stage completed. I didn't want to get your hopes up too soon before everything panned out." Jake said quietly.

Chance looked at him in puzzlement, "What kind of plans?"

"I know I love being a SWAT Kat and the good we've done but I don't want to be working in a garage forever. I'd rather spend my time designing new jets and weapons full time and selling them. To that end, I went ahead and made some simple upgrades to the present style of fighter jets and sold the plans to some other countries. I would have preferred to have sold them here but they blacklisted me for reasons I still don't understand that apparently had nothing to do with me being put out of the enforcers so I don't feel guilty about selling them elsewhere. I made a great deal of money. I used the cash to buy a small island in Megakat Bay. What I want to do is build a SWAT Kat base there and close this one for good. The money I make allows me to buy top quality materials for our jet and weapons. No more second hand stuff for us. Our new base will give us a safer hideaway. I also made enough money to pay off our debt to Feral." Jake told his friend earnestly. He waited before going on to see how Chance was taking it so far.

Chance sat on the couch with his mouth hanging open in shocked surprise. He couldn't speak for several minutes after Jake had ceased speaking.

"Crud, Jake! How long have you been doing this?" He asked the first thing that came to mind as he tried to process the rest.

"Oh I've been thinking about it for years but I didn't finally put it into action until late last year." Jake said.

"I wished you'd told me but I guess I can understand. You always were one to keep things close to your chest. You're such a perfectionist." Chance sighed. "I feel bad in a way because I haven't contributed anything to this venture of yours. Just where do I fit in with this great plan of yours?" Chance asked a little angry and taken aback.

"I was hoping you would be happy!" Jake said carefully. "I wanted you to be able to continue as a SWAT Kat if you wanted to and, of course, I need you to help build our new home and base. I went ahead because I could do it discreetly and none of it come back on us. I sold my designs under Razor and that's why they sold so quickly no questions asked. I don't want you to feel bad about how I did it, Chance, all I want is for you to be able to pursue other things with your life. "

"Okay, I guess I can accept that you did this for both of us. I just don't want you to be the one paying for it all, it feels wrong. I'll do my part and, of course, I want to still be a SWAT Kat! I love it! It allows me to still fly. As for what I want to do with myself...well...I kinda like the thought of test driving motorcycles. Even though I'd prefer to be a test pilot, I know no one will give me my license back so this would be the next best thing." Chance said seriously.

"Hey, that sounds really great Chance!" Jake said relieved and pleased that his friend had been thinking of the future and had a viable goal in mind.

"So what's the rest of your plan?" Chance asked knowing there was more to it.

"Well, we have to build our new base as our first step to freedom. I'll take you to the island and lay out my plan to make it our base and our new home. Second, we should have an in town residence for those times when we want to have company or need to stay in town for something. The Turbokat can reach us in seconds by remote and we keep a set of cyclotrons parked there and a modest car for dates. Third, I've approached Professor Hackle about making us a medical robot. I've always worried about us receiving good medical care when we're too hurt to protect ourselves and keep our identities safe. I will build a small medical room in our hangar for its use. The Professor already has a prototype built and has it working in a small clinic to add practical experience to its extensive medical library in its brain. Hackle wanted it to be flexible enough to handle most emergencies. And fourth, only when everything is done, will I pay off our debt to Feral so that closing the garage will not happen the same time as our move. I'll ensure to close off the hidden hangar below the garage so that Burke and Murray can't find it. We will also find the old lady kat and Ms Briggs a new garage we trust to take care of them." Jake said summing up his plans.

"Wow! Jake you've put a lot of thought into this haven't you!" Chance said shaking his head in admiration and amazement. "It sounds fantastic. When do we start!" He said ready to make this major change in their lives as soon as possible.

Jake grinned, pleased and happy that Chance had accepted everything with only a little hesitation and annoyance. He knew his partner would be a little upset about the money, after all, he had his pride, but after thinking about it he came through for Jake and he was very relieved. "We can start immediately. How about we go to the island this weekend?" Jake suggested.

"Perfect! I can hardly wait!" Chance enthused. Smiling happily they both cleaned up their mess and went to bed. Chance had only one reservation about the plan that he didn't mention to Razor. All the work involved in building their new base would cut into his time with Feral. He would have to work something out with his lover so Ulysses wouldn't feel distressed by his frequent absences. He sighed as he climbed into bed, well that was a problem for another day.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 8: Building a Relationship

Now that his future looked brighter, Chance decided to spend more time figuring out if this thing between him and Feral was the real deal or just pity on his part for the emotionally fragile Commander. He thought that, at first, it was pity but the more time he spent with Feral the more he liked being around the arrogant tom.

In private, Ulysses Feral was a different kat, more open, more sensitive than the hardnosed, stubborn, remote kat he was on duty. He wanted to learn more about this complex kat but first he had a new home to build.

That weekend Chance and Jake looked around their new island home. Chance had to admit it was beautiful.

"Wow! Jake this is awesome!" Chance enthused as they trekked over the landscape. The island had a fairly good sized mountain at its center with a semi-tropical forest surrounding it and a pristine beach around that with a small lagoon. Where they were heading now, Chance could just see a small waterfall between the trees. When they got closer he saw the waterfall spilled into a beautiful pool of water perfect for swimming. Jake was leading him away from the falls to a fairly rugged side of the mountain with fewer trees blocking it.

"Glad you like it!" Jake blushed with pleasure. "Okay, here is the cave entrance to the mountain. As you can see there are many caverns leading out from here." Jake said as he led his partner a little ways into the cavern that would be their new base. "I intend to use that big cybertron Hackle built us...remember it?...He wanted to give it to us when that small cybertron was damaged?"

"Oh yeah, I remember...it was as tall as a house...that's a great idea. It certainly would be able to get this done faster along with all your gadgets you made for building projects. I was afraid it might take us a year to do everything you planned but maybe it'll be done faster...?" Chance questioned Jake tentatively.

"Definitely! I estimate the project will be completed in about four months." Jake said confidently.

"Wow! That's great!" Chance said in amazed pleasure. He moved up to his friend and put an arm around his shoulders. "I may have been a little upset at first buddy but this...this is a wonderful dream come true...thank you!" Chance said hugging Jake warmly.

Jake blushed again and hugged his best friend back. He was overcome with happiness that his dreams and plans were going to finally see realization.

A few nights later...

"You seem to be in a very good mood tonight. Anything special going on?" Feral asked lazily as they enjoyed a post-sex cuddle.

"Yeah, things have been going good for Razor and I lately." T-Bone murmured, caressing the big tom's chest.

"Glad to hear it. It has been pleasantly peaceful around the city for the past month. Makes it easier to catch up our investigations and other paperwork." Feral said yawning. 'It also gives me time to know T-Bone better too.' He thought privately.

Ulysses Feral found it hard to believe that he craved this tom kat so very much. He knew that some of the reason was his ego that didn't allow him to let anyone close most of his adult life but after the rape he was desperate to be touched and comforted. Being alone hurt and allowed the bad memories to haunt him. His therapist said he was unusual. Almost all rape victims become phobic against touch but his reaction was the opposite. She agreed that his tendency toward being a loner before the rape was most likely the cause for his need to be held and touched now.

Accepting the tabby kat's willingness to comfort him was a huge step toward his recovery from the trauma of the rape and the loss of his kitten. That it was a SWAT Kat still caused him some conflict of conscious but every time T-Bone caressed him like this that conflict simply vanished. Until, that is, when they were face to face as adversaries protecting the city but even then he was yielding more and more toward working with the troublesome duo.

"What are you thinking, Uly?" T-Bone asked him leaning over the big tom with a look of concern.

He blinked and looked into the masked face of his lover realizing he'd been wool gathering. He reached a paw up to caress the gold furred cheek. "I was just thinking about how far I've come to accepting you and what you've offered me these many weeks. It still feels a little odd...being who you are...that I want you...no...that I've come to need you so much...that it's a little scary." He mused softly.

"Ahh, don't be scared. It should be odd to me too...but I've gotten past that faster than I expected. Probably because you are soo sexy..." He purred nuzzling Feral's neck.

"Hmm...you make me feel soo good..." Feral hummed arching against the hard body pressing down on him.

"And you make me hot." T-Bone murred heatedly, stealing a kiss.

"Ohh, yessss...T-Bone...touch me..." Feral panted as T-Bone began a body to body rub wrapping his arms around the dark tom and kissing him breathless.

They rolled around the bed, caressing every part they could reach. T-Bone grabbed both their cocks in his paw and began a hard and fast stroking. Feral groaned excitedly. He bit T-Bone lightly on the shoulder and dug his fingers into the tabby's rear. T-Bone moaned and returned the favor by digging his claws lightly down Feral's back while continuing his hard stroking of their shafts. Feral came first, howling followed almost immediately by T-Bone's roar.

They lay panting for several minutes until Feral asked curiously, "Is it even stronger with intercourse?"

"Oh yeah! It can be. Why?" T-Bone asked.

"Just wondered...hmm...why haven't we done that yet?" He asked hesitantly.

"I wasn't certain you were ready. I don't want to be the cause of any flashbacks or nightmares so thought it best to wait a bit. If you think you're ready then we'll do it next time. Just remember...you'll never know pain from me...okay?" T-Bone said gently, caressing Feral's cheek.

"Okay...I actually hadn't thought that much about it...I don't really know how I'll react." He mused quietly.

"I don't know either but I'm hoping because it's what you want and its done right you shouldn't have any problems and will enjoy it. I'll do everything I can to ensure that." T-Bone said encouragingly.

"I know you will." Feral smiled warmly.

Two weeks later...SWAT Kat Island...

"It's certainly shaping up, Jake." Chance said as he looked at the excavating work done already by the Cybertron II and himself with a modified bulldozer.

"Yeah, we're on target. As soon as the Cybertron finishes putting in the support pylons, it will be excavating further into the cavern." Jake said pleased with the progress made.

"Gonna work till sundown again?" Chance asked as he remounted the bulldozer.

"Yap. Hopefully we'll have this part done by then." Jake answered as he started up one of his building machines.

It was tiring and exhausting work. By the time they quit for the evening they could barely move. Leaving the Cybertron II to begin the next phase, they motored back to Megakat Bay in a little cabin cruiser they purchased to take them back and forth to the island without attracting too much attention. When they took supplies and materials they used the Turbokat but only at night.

Jake christened the little craft the SK Dreams. Chance thought it was funny. No one would guess the SK stood for SWAT Kat. Of course, it was modified as only Jake could make it so it was way more than it seemed. Chance loved the feel of the power under him as he speeded it along at a good clip to get them home fast.

A week had nearly past before he had a chance to see Feral again. He knew the Commander was probably a little upset at that long absence. This wasn't the most opportune time to be thinking about sex but it might be a while longer before he had time for his lover so sneaking it in when he could was the best he could do right now. Which is why he did what he did after responding to an alarm during their patrol.

The alarm was at the Megakat Fuel Refinery. Nothing could be seen from the air, so they landed to take a look around. They found the unlikely duo of Chop Shop and Hard Drive as the culprits.

"Crud, what could those two have to do with each other?" T-Bone growled confused as they chased the pair through the refinery grounds trying to head them off before they got to Chop Shop's copter.

"I heard from a guard that Hard Drive had jinxed the circuits controlling the flow of fuel to a couple of storage tanks that could have caused a massive fuel leak that would be devastating to the ecology. Luckily we stopped him before he jinxed the failsafe as well. I'll be darned if I know what his motive was for doing it, though." Razor said as they ran after the pair.

"Crud, who cares! Maybe when we catch them we can ask!" T-Bone snapped. "Go that way, Razor! We'll catch them between us."

The crooks had nearly reached their escape craft when Razor plowed into Chop Shop while T-Bone knocked Hard Drive off his feet. Before he could send a fist into the creep's face, Hard Drive zapped him backwards into the fence nearby.

The electroshock criminal turned to hit T-Bone again when a laser slammed into him sending him kissing the dirt knocking him out. Razor had Chop Shop face down in the dirt as well with his arms pulled painfully behind him.

T-Bone looked up to see Feral and his enforcers walking up to them. The Chief Enforcer's laser had been the one to take out Hard Drive.

"Great shot Commander, Thanks!" T-Bone grinned and jumped to his feet while the enforcers hauled the crooks away.

"I'd like to think we do do our jobs." Feral snorted sarcastically.

"Right!" T-Bone smirked. He turned to his partner. "Hey, Razor I dropped something off my suit, I'm going to look for it, you go to the jet and wait for me."

"Sure T-Bone." Razor said puzzled but moving off to where the jet was parked near the front of the refinery.

Feral looked puzzled as well as he followed his enforcers and their prisoners back toward the front of the refinery. T-Bone followed until they were both coming up to a small group of utility buildings near the massive storage tanks. As they drew abreast of the structures and the enforcers had disappeared around a storage tank, T-Bone reached out and pulled Feral into a narrow space between the buildings.

"What tha...what the heck are you doing, T-Bone?" Feral snapped in surprise but forgot his question in the next instant as T-Bone laid a hot, intense, toe-curling kiss on him.

"Hmmm...oh...we might get caught...uhhh..." Feral panted between kisses.

"No we won't...because I'll...be quick..." T-Bone panted as his paws reached into his lover's pants and caressed the big tom's rear, digging his claws into the sensitive nerves at the base of the tail.

"Ohhh god...T-Bone...sooo hot...want you..." The big tom moaned frantically grinding his hips against his lovers, feeling their hard cocks rubbing against each other through their pants.

"Yesssss...that's it...mmmm...gonna get you off, baby!" T-Bone growled hotly reaching to press a gentle finger into Feral's hot pucker and stroking the prostate just inside.

Feral choked and roared as he came suddenly setting T-Bone off at the same time. They leaned against each other to keep standing as they waited for their galloping hearts to slow.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that immensely, but... mind telling me why?" Feral murmured as he regained his equilibrium.

"I've been really busy working on something with Razor so haven't had time to get away to see you. Didn't want you to think I'd forgotten you. Wanted to give you something to tie you over until I can see you again." T-Bone explained nuzzling Feral's face enjoying the afterglow.

"Oh so that's why I haven't seen you lately. Won't tell me what's it about, huh?... didn't think so. Okay, I won't pry, just don't be too long seeing me again." Feral said warningly then sighed. "I miss you!"

"I know! Stay safe Uly and thanks for the save." T-Bone said warmly, kissed his lover then raced to join his partner.

Feral watched him jog away with a twinge of regret. He straightened his clothes and made sure his coat hid his now stained pants then headed to the main office of the refinery to see what kind of damage Hard Drive had done.


	9. Chapter 9

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 9: Love and Troubled Waters

"What the hell did you think you were trying to pull???" Feral snarled furiously. He been terrified earlier in the day but having to wait to say anything had changed terror to fury.

T-Bone blinked in surprise for a second, like a deer caught in headlights. He'd only just stepped into Feral's apartment when Ulysses jumped down his throat. He could only gape at his lover in confusion.

Feral stalked up to T-Bone and pushed his face into the tabby's while poking him in the chest at the same time. "That stunt you pulled when you were tangling with Viper earlier today. Ring any bells?" He snapped.

Jerking his head back, the tabby's face drew together in a frown. "I didn't do anything that I haven't done before. I don't know what's got your fur up so bad. I'm here aren't I???" He said still confused.

The dark tom heaved for breath and tried to rein in his temper. It was obvious T-Bone really didn't understand what had his lover so riled. "You scared me witless!" He finally said a little more subdued though still angry.

Now T-Bone looked stunned, "You were????...crud...I'm used to my partner being a little worried but I never thought about my actions causing you to be upset." He said in surprise. He reached out to Ulysses and brought him close for a comforting hug. The big tom was stiff for a moment longer before finally relaxing in the tabby's embrace and accepting the comfort offered.

"I'm sorry babe...really...it just never occurred to me...I'm not used to being in a relationship yet...sorry...really!" T-Bone murmured softly kissing the dark tom.

Sighing, Feral felt all the anger and fear run out of him like water. He understood what T-Bone was saying. He'd never been in a relationship either so realized his reaction was unusual for him as well. "It's alright...I'm...I've never experienced this before either...so I guess were even." He nuzzled T-Bone's cheek.

"Hmmm...well since I was the cause of your upset, I guess it's up to me to make up for it." T-Bone whispered huskily as he began an arousing caress of Feral's body. Uly shivered at the knowing touch and kissed back urgently.

"Shall we take this make up session to the bedroom, handsome?" T-Bone purred seductively.

"Oh yesss, good idea." Feral murmured back moving in that direction with his arms still wrapped around his lover.

They moved together as if dancing and reached the big king-size bed. Growing more urgent, they stripped each other of their clothes before falling to the bed entwined. T-Bone kissed and licked all the erogenous areas of Uly's body. The big tom moaned and writhed in heated desire. Smiling wickedly, the stripped tabby licked and nipped between Uly's thighs as he moved to his target.

Feral screamed and bucked when T-Bone used his rough tongue on his sensitive clitoris. The tabby stabbed his tongue into the hot channel and heard and felt Uly release hard. He moved back up Feral's body until he was sharing the sweet honey in a deep kiss with his panting lover.

Moaning, Ulysses felt himself heat up again from just the feel of the tabby's hard erection pressing against his still sensitive mons. He was eager for that hard shaft to pierce him and join their bodies together. T-Bone sensed Uly's readiness and felt that now was probably the best time to pass the last barrier to their budding relationship.

Carefully placing himself at Uly's entrance, then making sure the big tom's cock was between their bodies, he slowly pressed inward.

Uly froze suddenly as he felt T-Bone's erection begin to pierce him. His mind flashed to that terrible moment when another tom had done the same thing. T-Bone felt Uly tighten and guessed why. He halted his movement but didn't withdraw.

"Are you okay, babe...?" He whispered huskily, shivering as he held himself still though his body screamed for him to thrust deep.

Feeling T-Bone's body quivering above him and the concern in his voice was all Uly needed to shove the unwanted memory away and concentrate on the here and now and the wonderful, loving tom who cared enough about his welfare that he was withholding his own enjoyment to insure his lover was truly ready for him.

"Oh yes, T-Bone...never better. Now show me what it's really like to make love." He breathed with joy and relaxed his inner muscles as he wrapped his legs around the tabby's torso.

Smiling in relief, T-Bone captured Uly's lips in an intense, nearly savage kiss as he plunged forward. Uly groaned as he felt T-Bone slide home and fill him totally. It felt fantastic...and no pain! Soon he was matching T-Bone's thrusting rhythm with his own. The intensity greater than their previous love making. He felt as if a fire was being stoked higher and higher within him. He clung tighter to T-Bone digging his claws into the tabby's back. Then the explosion hit, his body shook and shuddered. Vaguely, as if far away he felt T-Bone shout in his ear as a warm heat poured into his body.

He blinked at the ceiling for long minutes, not able to register anything then gradually sensation returned and he dreamily cataloged all the things he was feeling. He felt warm and limp. T-Bone's heavy body pressed him into the mattress but it wasn't uncomfortable and his shaft was still buried within him. It felt incredible.

T-Bone finally had the strength to raise his head and look into the satisfied face of his lover. He grinned lazily, "Well you certainly look contented." He smirked with male pride.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful...you were great and it was well worth the wait." Feral sighed happily. "Thank you for being so good to me." He added licking the tabby's face warmly.

"Ahh, babe, you are entirely welcome. I was glad you were able to overcome your memories to let it happen." He said quietly accepting the grooming.

"It was because you took such care and didn't take advantage that I was able to push the horror away." Feral murmured gratefully. "Now could you show me again just how good you are?" He said coyly batting his long lashes at the tabby.

"I'd be happy to and more than once..." T-Bone promised with a lascivious smile.

The next morning as he climbed the steps and shoved open the heavy doors of Enforcer Headquarters, Feral felt like he was walking on air. He was pleasantly sore and unlike that terrible first time, it was a sweet reminder of last night's marathon. He should be exhausted since they didn't stop till nearly dawn but he felt invigorated instead.

'Nothing...not even Steele...was going to ruin this day for him.' He purred with happiness as he grabbed his first cup of coffee of the morning and sat down rather gingerly at his desk to start his busy day.

Chance was whistling cheerfully when he came up the ladder from the hangar.

"Well you are in a good mood. She must have been good." Jake said laconically as he prepared to open the garage for the morning.

"She was!" Chance said as he helped Jake. His friend just shook his head.

Things went on rather idyllic for a while. The SWAT Kats made good progress over the next month on their new base. Feral and T-Bone's relationship blossomed and deepened that is until a stranger came into town and things went down hill from there for the pair.

Feral walked into his office after a rather vigorous evening with his lover to a surprise visitor. A beautiful dark hair she-kat turned at his entry and rushed up to hug him happily.

"Cousin Ulysses, it's so good to see you after such a long time." She burbled excitedly.

Feral blinked in surprise and hugged the winsome beauty back, "Felicity? I hardly recognized you. It's good to see you too." He said grinning, pleased to see his cousin.

He guided her to the couch in the sitting area of his office. "What brings you to Megakat City?" He asked once they were seated.

"I'm here on a photo shoot for a travelog magazine. They are doing a piece on Megakat City and I'm the enticement to visit it." Felicity smiled impishly.

"Oh, so you're still modeling then...?" Feral asked politely.

"Oh yes, I love it. It allows me to see the world. I was thrilled when I found out about this shoot so asked my manager to make sure I got the job and here I am!" She said throwing her arms out.

"Well, I'm so glad you got the chance to see me. How long will you be staying?" He asked.

"About two and half weeks." She said. "I'll be staying with the crew at the Delroke Hotel near the bay. I'd like to get the chance to see you during my time here. I know it's hard for you to get away with your important job and I'll be pretty busy with the shoot but I'm hoping we can squeeze some quality time nonetheless. What do you think?" She asked hopefully.

"I think we can at least make the effort if we are fortunate enough to get the same time off. Here..." He said reaching into his pocket for his business card, "...you can call be on my cell phone whenever you're free and I'll see about trying to meet and we can have a meal together at some point and maybe a day if things work out." Feral said warmly.

"That will be wonderful, cousin. I look forward to it. Well I better get going. I just stopped by to touch base with you but now I need to check in with the crew." Felicity said getting to her feet preparing to leave. "You take care of yourself and I'll see you soon." She said giving her cousin another hug.

"I will. See you soon." Feral said hugging her back and seeing her to the door. She waved bye. He smiled to himself as he made for his desk and the pile of reports waiting. It was wonderful to see Felicity again. He looked forward to seeing her while she was here.

They had managed to get together for dinner one evening a few days after she had arrived. They were enjoying the view with their meal at a beach front restaurant near her hotel. It just happened that Jake and Chance were cruising the area looking at housing when they decided to stop and eat. As they were seated, Chance looked around and spotted Ulysses with an absolutely stunning beauty. They were laughing and touching each other warmly.

Chance felt a flash of anger rush through him. 'How dare he!' He thought furiously.

"Chance, buddy what's wrong?...Oh, crud it's Feral...you want to go somewhere else?" Jake asked as he spotted Feral too but wasn't aware of the real reason for Chance's anger.

Swallowing hard and pretending a nonchalance he didn't feel, he shook his head, "No, it's okay, Jake. Let's eat." He said and sat down with his back to Feral. Inside he couldn't shake the jealousy he felt. 'What was Uly doing with that female? Is he trying to see if he fancies she-kats now?" He burned with anger and it took all his skill to hide just how mad he was from his best friend. He ate with very little appetite. His buddy looked at him curiously but didn't comment when they left for home.


	10. Chapter 10

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

**Chapter 10: T-Bone You Are An Idiot!**

Over the next few days T-Bone tried to catch Ulysses alone so he could ask who the female was but the opportunity never presented itself because the damn unknown female still hung around with his lover. Tired and now very jealous, he did a stupid and worst thing ... snub his lover.

Of course, Feral had no idea why T-Bone was suddenly giving him the cold shoulder. Confused and more than a little hurt, he waited instead of asking what was wrong, hoping it was just a temporary pique unfortunately that didn't happen. If anything, the coldness only got worse as days went by.

He wasted a lot of emotional energy trying to determine what had made his lover angry toward him to the point where his cousin was wondering what was wrong but he never told her and lied saying it was work. Meanwhile he did his best to try and chase his lover down and get him alone. It made for a tense and unhappy visit for him and his cousin.

Wait! Could that be the reason? Was T-Bone concerned about Felicity seeing them together? Of course, that had to be it. They were keeping the relationship a secret after all. Feral relaxed and kicked himself for being stupid. Once Felicity left town he was sure things would return to normal.

Now more relieved, Feral ignored his lover's behavior and enjoyed the rest of his cousin's visit. When she left, however, things did not return to normal leaving Feral even more bewildered. As an Enforcer he should have seen the writing on the wall but he was too close to the problem to recognize jealous behavior and put that together with a female companion T-Bone didn't know. But he didn't put the pieces together so he could only blame himself, later, when he sank into a depression and growing anger at what he perceived as unjust behavior on his lover's part.

Over the next few days, he did everything to try and get a word with T-Bone but the bone-headed tabby made sure Razor was always nearby and ignored any and all attempts by his secret lover to communicate. Though he missed T-Bone something awful, Feral would not go crawling to him to beg the tabby to come back to him. Whatever was going on sat squarely on the shoulders of that stubborn tabby.

His mind made up, Feral went on as if there had been no relationship though inside he was hurting from the loss of that wonderful body against his own.

Still despite his resolve over the weeks that followed, Feral could not stop the incessant questions that swirled in his subconscious. Nightmares that had departed with new love now returned with a vengeance making sleep difficult if not impossible. And as weeks past into months and still T-Bone stubbornly ignored him, Feral began to gradually fall apart emotionally and physically.

Had the tabby gotten tired of him? Did he find someone new? That last made him wince. Was I too demanding of the tom's time? The lack of answers kept him on edge, plunging him into a black depression that took a firm stranglehold on him. However, the behavior of his lover was soon displaced in his mind by a far more serious problem.

More than two months had passed when Feral began to notice he was feeling unusually tired despite a good night's rest and food had lost all its appeal due to chronic bouts of nausea at just the sight of it. Of course not being able to eat caused his powerful frame to begin losing weight, noticeable by how loose his uniforms were hanging off him. But despite getting thinner every where else one part of his body was getting larger. To his horror, a small bump was expanding from his midsection and his breasts were more sensitive and getting larger.

With fear clutching his heart, he discreetly purchased a pregnancy test. He never dreamed he'd be doing this again and probably because of that it took him two days to even use it. He didn't think he could handle what it would tell him. But as time passed the strain of not knowing finally got to him and on a dull, cloudy Saturday morning a week later, he ripped the box open, grabbed the little stick in a death grip and peed on it then laid it on the sink to wait. He began counting to ten slowly, staring at the far wall.

When he reached ten, he swallowed hard and peered down. The plastic stick with its two little circles ... one with a minus and the other a plus sign ... now displayed a bright blue color in the plus circle ... positive! He stared at it for long seconds too numb to react at first. Gradually a loud roaring filled his ears and it took him a moment to realize it was his heart hammering in panic. It pounded so hard in his chest, he thought he would faint.

Then the emotional damn broke and he wailed, "Nooooo ..." Burying his face in his arms he broke down, sobbing in despair. By the time his tear ducts ran dry, his eyes were red and his throat raw.

Numb and lost in a haze of dread and exhaustion, Feral finally dragged his body off the toilet, nearly staggering as his legs had gone to sleep. Blindly he started the shower and stepped in when it was hot enough. The water pounded him with heat but he hardly felt it. He didn't really wash, just let the water soothe him as much as it could before stepping out and drying.

With no appetite, he crawled back into bed and tried not to think. Exhaustion dragged him into an uneasy slumber. When he woke, night was falling but still he couldn't bring himself to do more than go to the bathroom and go back to bed. Sunday was no better but he did drag himself from bed to do some necessary chores, ate a few crackers and sipped some water before again seeking his bed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Monday morning, a very pale and wane looking Chief Enforcer walked through the main doors of Enforcer Headquarters, each step heavy and dragging as he headed toward the nearest elevator, not acknowledging anyone. Many a concerned look were shot his way and rumor raced through headquarters that their leader was looking really bad, physically and emotionally. Speculation for the reason fed the rumor mill but no one came close to guessing what ailed their leader. The only thing all agreed on was Commander Feral was to be avoided at all costs, their jobs were to be done without incidents (if possible) so as not to disturb him, and all hoped no omegas showed. No one wanted to make whatever Feral's problem was worse.

Sgt Fallon felt his heart sink at the sight of the Commander. He'd been keeping a close watch on his boss when Feral began to lose weight but obviously something more devastating must have happened this past weekend for the big tom to look like death warmed over. But what could it be?

My God! Had it been only four months ago when the Commander had been so happy and easy to work with? Now that haunted look had returned and it wasn't alone. Feral was very good at presenting a stone face to the world but having worked with the tom for several years, Sgt Fallon was probably the only one next to the tom's niece that were able to discern emotions through that wall he put up. What Fallon glimpsed was fear and worry in those gold eyes. But what had caused them?

Sgt Fallon wished he knew or could at least ask but knowing his boss wouldn't confide in him, he could only watch helplessly. Telling Felina wouldn't get him any answers either as Feral wouldn't tell her anything, refusing to worry her. Though he hated it, he would keep people from bothering their leader for anything but emergencies, keep the tom's workload as light as he could, and hope whatever was troubling Feral would blow over or explode.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

By the time two weeks had passed, Fallon and Felina were seriously thinking of trying for an intervention with Feral but their plans were thwarted by the abrupt reappearance of the Pastmaster. The pain-in-the-tail evil sorcerer had escaped from Alkatraz Prison only a week before, stealing his watch from the security lockup before disappearing into the past. Now he had returned riding atop a pterodactyl and with a serious mad going on.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Aw crud, Razor this just hasn't been our week." T-Bone groused as he pulled the Turbokat out of the way of a blast from the sorcerer's watch for the fourth time only to have the Pastmaster manage to nail them on the fifth attempt.

The jet was sucked into the time portal and spat out above Megalith Castle, circa the Medieval period.

"Well look on the bright side T-Bone, at least Queen Callista can get us back home again." Razor growled, not missing a beat though his tone was disgusted. The week had been filled with petty criminals and Dr. Viper. What they didn't need now was the Pastmaster.

"Oh yeah, we should have such luck all the time." Sarcasm dripped from T-Bone as he piloted the jet to land in the courtyard causing a riot of fear from horses and people alike.

Though surprised at their appearance (and Razor admitted they had been lucky to have returned after the period they'd been before or more time would be wasted getting help), the Queen was quick to get her spell together and sent them back with an admonition to try and avoid too many trips to the past as that could cause even more disruption than the Pastmaster already did.

Razor could only shrug and promise her they'd try but there really wasn't anything they could do about that if the Pastmaster kept insisting on sending them to the past. They really had to get rid of this guy permanently but that was a problem for another time.

Seemingly only minutes after they'd vanished, the Turbokat reappeared in their own air space just in time to see the Pastmaster changing the modern clock tower to his own dark age tower. Not expecting them to be back at all, the sorcerer was not quick enough to prevent his pterodactyl from being turned to ash by a well placed missile strike from Razor, forcing the Pastmaster to use his watch to get him to the balcony in front of the clock.

Unfortunately, just as Razor got ready to net him the Pastmaster managed to grab Callie by her wrist and drag her back into the restored city hall clock room and out of sight.

As usual, the Mayor had insisted Callie go see what was going and to report back to him. Of course, this placed her in danger and right where the Pastmaster could use her as a hostage again. He had appeared on the balcony so swiftly, she hadn't time to duck away before he grabbed her in a cruel grip forcing her to scramble through the clock tower room and down the stairs, leaning partly over as the sorcerer was really short in stature.

"Aw crud!" T-Bone barked angrily, quickly landing the Turbokat on the copter pad behind the clock tower.

The pair leaped down then raced for the door of the tower, flinging it open and hurtling down the brightly lit stairwell, skipping many of the steps, egged on by the sounds of Ms. Briggs' cries of pain just ahead of them.

Because the Pastmaster didn't like technology, the ugly creature skipped the elevator and continued dragging the female down the steps as fast as his short legs would carry him. He had some plan of stopping at one of the floors and using his watch to escape from one of the windows into one of his portals, taking Callie with him.

Just as he and his prisoner reached a landing about halfway down the building, he paused then stepped to reach for the handle of the stair door. But his paw never connected as the door was suddenly flung open, abruptly hitting the Pastmaster hard enough to smack him into the nearby wall with enough force that he bounced off and fell to his face on the cement landing, releasing Ms. Briggs who stumbled back but grabbed a nearby railing before she could fall down the stairs.

Feral stood in the opening, his laser pistol pointed at them. He'd seen the SWAT Kats going down the stairs. Taking a squad with him, he took the ground floor entry and went up the stairs knowing of the evil sorcerer's hatred of the elevators. Hearing then catching sight of the Pastmaster coming down and the prisoner he had, Feral made a daring plan. Sending some of his squad to continue up the stairs, he got off on one of the floors and, while staying in contact with those on the stairs, determined when would be the right time to spring out at the omega from a stair door. The moment he'd gotten the word where the Pastmaster had stopped and was apparently going to leave the stairwell at, he hurried to that floor then laid in wait outside the door, listening. His timing was flawless.

Now with the omega down, Feral hurried forward but was rudely interrupted by Razor who leaped past his partner, as they came running down the stairs, to land on the sorcerer's back preventing the gnome from getting up then snatched the watch from the creature's grip before Feral could do the same.

T-Bone did his part by pushing gently past Ms. Briggs so he could lean down and quickly use his grappling line to hogtie the Pastmaster so his partner could get up. Then picking up the cursing and swearing gnome, T-Bone turned and shoved him into Feral's angry and startled paws.

The Commander scowled at the SWAT Kat's before turning to hand the criminal to his arriving squad. Razor studied the watch in his paw while his partner checked to see if Ms. Briggs was alright.

Relieved and smiling, Callie pushed her hair out of her face and straightened her glasses.

"Thank you all for getting him so quickly. I thought we were done for when he sent you away, guys," she said to the SWAT Kats.

"Nah! Idiot sent us right to Queen Callista again, who sent us back," T-Bone said, shrugging.

"You've been in the past before and who is Queen Callista? Her name sounds familiar." Callie frowned, her expression puzzled.

"She's the Queen of Megalith Castle, the precursor of Megakat City, and she's a sorcerer too but on the good side. The Pastmaster is infatuated with her and it so happens you are the spitting image of her," Razor explained.

"Really?" Callie blinked at that. "Oh, that explains why he's always grabbing me then."

"Yep. And as for going into the past, that creep has done that to us several times, including the one you know about...the one where he sent us to the future," T-Bone snorted. "Well, now that you're alright and he's under control, we should be going."

Feral hadn't said anything as he'd wanted to hear how the pair had gotten back too but now that they were leaving he didn't hesitate to speak his mind.

"You two shouldn't have interfered! We had him well in paw and hand over that watch SWAT Kat!"

"Sure you did but I will concede you did do good slamming that door into him," T-Bone snorted in derision.

"You can have it but insure it gets locked up better than last time," Razor warned, dropping the watch into Feral's out stretched paw. Feral gave him a black scowl for that comment.

As he waited for his partner to join him, T-Bone's gaze drifted over Feral's body and frowned. The big tom was way too thin, his uniform hanging on him like a loose sack and he looked exhausted. But what really concerned him was the haunted look he could see in those tired gold eyes.

As his partner turned to join him and they began to run up the stairs, T-Bone couldn't resist shouting back over his shoulder in a tone much harsher than he'd intended. "Hey Commander ... your girlfriend obviously isn't taking care of you properly. Better dump her ass." After that parting sally, he continued to race up the stairs and out of sight but not sound, an extremely confused and puzzled Razor following in his wake.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Callie blinked in confusion and looked over at Feral, a question in her eyes. Feral's reaction to T-Bone's strange comment was one of stunned shock which quickly morphed into one of fury. He shoved past her and charged up the stairs as if goaded by a stun blast.

Shocked, a thoroughly bewildered Callie clutched the pocket watch in her right paw and gaped after the rapidly disappearing males. One of Feral's officers still standing in the doorway made a move to follow his leader but Callie quickly recovered herself and ordered him to stop.

"No don't follow. Take the prisoner to Enforcer Headquarters as he ordered. I'll go see what's going on," she said firmly. The officer didn't look happy with the command but knew she technically out ranked him and did as he was told. Still frowning and holding the Pastmaster's watch, Callie hurried up the stairs.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ahead of her, Feral's mind was a tangle of emotions. The over riding one was confused anger which gave his feet wings. Exploding out the door of the clock tower, Feral raced across the roof and leaped onto the big tabby just before the tom could leap into the cockpit of the Turbokat.

His hurtling form sent both toms to the hard surface of the roof. Snarling in almost mindless fury, Feral began pounding on his erstwhile lover. Shocked and surprised, T-Bone fended off the blows as best he could without really trying to fight back as he really didn't want to hurt Feral.

Feral had no such compunctions as he beat, scratched and bite the burley tom as they rolled around the ground. Wanting to end the unexpected fight, T-Bone wrapped his legs around the tom's waist and flipped their bodies so that he was on top, pinning the tom's wrists to the ground, his face back and away to keep from being bitten.

Already weak and in poor condition plus the run up the stairs, Feral was quickly losing steam despite the serious mad he had going on. But despite his obvious exhaustion, his fury was such that he continued to lunge and buck and bite the object of his ire.

"Ulysses...stop...what the hell is wrong with you...stop it, I said," T-Bone snarled beginning to loose his temper but still not wanting to harm Feral.

Feral ignored him, if he was even listening, so Razor felt he should interfere. He chose the most expeditious method of restraint by sitting on the tom's legs. Unable to move much more than his head, Feral finally ceased his struggles.

Razor eyed him cautiously but didn't get off the tom yet. He was confused as to what the hell was going on between Feral and his partner and why T-Bone was calling Feral by his first name. However, that could wait until the big Enforcer was calmer. He did note that Feral seemed awfully boney and thin beneath his paws and that was just as bewildering as all the rest that had happened in the past few minutes.

Leaning over to stare into the maddened pair of gold eyes, T-Bone frowned and asked again, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Heaving for breath and still furious, Feral began screaming at the tabby with all the anger, pain, and frustration that had been building inside him for weeks.

"How dare you tell me to watch my health when it was you that caused me to lose weight in the first place! You leave me and say nothing...no reason...nothing...give me the cold shoulder and leave me hurting and still you don't tell me why! What was I... a temporary fling? ...you couldn't tell me you didn't want me...I wasn't good enough for you?"

"Wait...wait..." T-Bone tried to get Feral to calm down. The tom's words were shocking and didn't make any sense to him. "What are you talking about?"

"What was that wisecrack about a girlfriend?" Feral countered, savagely.

"I saw her with you..." T-Bone snapped back, his face flushing with beginning anger behind his mask. "I thought you'd replaced me with her and didn't bother to tell me."

"When was that and what did she look like?" Feral demanded, glaring at his lover.

"More than four months ago, now. That stunning black haired she-kat that was with you every time I tried to see you!" T-Bone spat.

Feral froze and gaped at T-Bone in shock then a wave of renewed fury swept over him. With a sudden lurch to the side he managed to toss both his lover and Razor off him. Sitting up he reached over and grabbed the tabby by his g-suit, yanking him close so they were face to face.

"That was my cousin, you moron!" He roared in the tabby's face. "All you had to do was ask or even send me a note but noooo ... that was just too hard wasn't it?"

"Cousin?" T-Bone's anger died and he went limp with shock. Oh shit...all this time I was punishing him for no reason. T-Bone you're an idiot! He berated himself, totally sick and needing to fix this fast. Swallowing hard, he leaned forward and tenderly brushed his cheek fur against his furious lover's hot face, trying to soothe him while reaching around the big body to begin a gentle caressing motion up and down the broad, tense back. He began the fastest apologizing he could manage and still get the words out clearly and sincerely.

"I'm soo sorry! I acted like an ass and didn't make enough of an effort to find out the truth. I...fell into our old pattern of interaction because it was easier but that's no excuse for treating you that way. Please ... please forgive me...love...I'm really, really sorry."

Feral's eyes were glistening with barely restrained tears, the anger draining from him leaving him somewhat dizzy and very tired but the touch of his lover's face against his, being held, and the back caress was helping somewhat. He released T-Bone's suit and allowed his arms to simply fall to his sides as they grew too heavy to keep up.

Sighing thickly, he said in a voice that dragged with exhaustion, "I don't know if I can. It wasn't just your coldness that hurt but what happened next that totally made things worse for me. I fell apart and was back where I was before you helped me." He took a shuddering breath and let it out then shook his head.

"Kat's Alive! I just can't do this again," he moaned. "I can't..." his voice faded and the tears fell despite his efforts to hold them back. He couldn't look at the tabby any longer, it hurt too much. God he was soo tired.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea struck and he shoved the tabby away violently so he could turn his head to throw up, though it was all bile.

"Uly?" T-Bone exclaimed, shocked, staying close and supporting, not certain what else to do.

After retching, Feral's head roared in pain and his throat was raw. Turning back to T-Bone made his head spin. Closing his eyes immediately, he hoped things would calm down. He felt a warmth slide around his waist and a familiar body pull him into a comforting embrace, bringing his head against a strong chest where he could hear a familiar heart beating.

"What's wrong...what aren't you telling me?"

Oh how long he'd waited to hear that warmth again and those powerful arms holding him but before he could truly enjoy it the world decided to fade away. He only had time to whisper a warning, "Don't feel so good..." before consciousness fled and he went limp in his lover's arms.

"Ulysses!" T-Bone cried out in a panic, patting Feral's face lightly trying to rouse the tom. "Razor give me some water!" He turned to shout at his bewildered partner.

Frowning behind his mask, Razor hurried close and handed over a water bottle from his g-suit and watched as his partner tended the stricken Enforcer.

Twisting the top off T-Bone tossed the lid and tenderly poured a small amount of water over Feral's face. The big tom didn't react at first so T-Bone carefully poured a little more water over the tom's neck.

That made Feral gasp and blink his eyes open. He tried to sit up but the sudden movement made things worse. "...Ohh... ...dizzy..." He muttered fuzzily.

"Stay still and just breathe. The dizziness should pass. Here drink a little water...you're probably dehydrated," T-Bone urged, holding the bottle to the tom's lips and coaxing him to drink a little. When Feral refused any more, the tabby set the bottle down and cradled the big body against his chest and waited. Silence fell.

Razor remained squatting on his heels nearby watching his partner and simmering with barely restrained anger and impatience that had been growing since Feral's tirade and his partner's response to it. He now realized that his partner and Feral had been in an intimate relationship behind his back and he was not happy.

Ms. Briggs, meanwhile, had arrived in time to hear and see the whole thing but had decided to remain in the shadow of the roof door, watching. She had been just as confused as Razor but was also coming to the same shocking conclusion that two former antagonists were actually lovers. It blew her mind.

"Feeling a little better?" T-Bone suddenly asked Feral, breaking the tense silence.

"Some...my throat burns still and my head is throbbing but I'm not dizzy any longer," Feral murmured. "All this drama over an idiot misunderstanding...I don't think I can stand it."

"I know...I know...I said I was sorry...what more can I say?" T-Bone sighed, feeling really stupid.

Raising his head slowly, Feral squinted at the scenery around him waiting to see if it stayed put ...when it remained steady, he turned his gaze to T-Bone, his expression baleful.

"You're sorry! I'm the one in trouble and you're sorry!" His tone was raw with emotional pain but remained soft as he was really too exhausted and his throat too sore to be shouting at his idiot of a lover again.

T-Bone frowned. "What trouble?"

Feral shook his head and looked thoroughly disgusted. "I'm pregnant again and you weren't there. I was faced with that nightmare again and was alone because you (poke) were (poke) an (poke) idiot!" He punctuated each word with his finger, jabbing the point across into the tom's chest. "When I discovered that shocking news, I nearly took my pistol to my head then and there!"

T-Bone didn't know which bit of news shocked him more ... the one about his lover being pregnant or the other about wanting to kill himself. Either was so stunning that he nearly couldn't speak at all.

He finally settled for doing the only thing he could, pulling the tom into a tight hug as he spilled his sorrow, anguish, and fear into his lover's ear. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Oh God...I'm so sorry! I know it's mine and I should have been there when you found out...don't do anything now that you'll regret ... please ... I'm begging you. I love you and I won't leave you again...promise."

Feral blinked in surprise. The tabby had never said the word love to him before. He, himself, hadn't truly crossed that last barrier yet and was totally taken aback to hear them. Did he feel the same? God's if he wasn't so tired he might be able to think but his head still pounded and all he wanted to do was sleep.

T-Bone couldn't seem to stop talking. His stupidity had nearly caused something fatal to happen and now they both had a real dilemma on their paws with this kitten. "I won't leave you to handle this alone. It's your body...I'll abide by any decision you wish to make about this kitten...I swear it."

Feral had no doubts left about T-Bone's deep regret and sincere desire to make amends but that didn't solve his present problem. Being pregnant had Feral terrified...instead of being relieved at his relationship issues being solved, distress and fear helped along by pregnancy hormones caused him to burst into fresh tears. How humiliating!


	11. Chapter 11

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 11: The Deputy Mayor Stumbles on a Secret

Razor's confusion was turning to a slow burning anger while he watched his partner hug and comfort their antagonist. His keen, analytical mind put two and two together and realized that his best friend had not been seeing a she-kat all these months but Feral.

He didn't know how he was supposed to take this new information so he just simmered. Meanwhile, Feral slowly stopped crying and tried to pull away from T-Bone in embarrassment.

"God, I'm getting tired of that happening. My emotions are soo out of control." He said turning his face away.

T-Bone caught Feral's chin in his fingers and gently turned it back to him. "Hey, it's okay babe, unfortunately pregnancy hormones can do that to you, nothing to get embarrassed about...certainly not with me anyway." He said gently and kissed Uly tenderly.

Feral sighed then realized they had an audience. Glancing up he suddenly felt more trouble was staring at him. Although he couldn't see Razor's eyes, he could tell by his body language that his lover's partner was furious. This was sooo not his problem so he looked away quickly and let T-Bone help him to his feet.

Razor moved away and jumped into the jet leaving the pair alone.

"Uhm...don't look now but your problems have just gotten worse." Feral said quietly as he regained his feet.

T-Bone looked at him in puzzlement. Shaking his head at his lover's denseness, Feral lowered his voice and said, "Your partner is mad enough to spit bullets. You better come clean with him. I don't want a rift between you two. He insures your safety as you do his. A spat between you now could spell death later." He warned.

It was only then that T-Bone had realized that Razor had left them and was waiting in the jet. He sighed, "I didn't tell him because I didn't want him upset and I didn't think you wanted him to know."

"You're right, I didn't, but it hardly matters now. He knows and he's angry. Fix it!" Feral said unhappily. "As for my problem, we need to talk so take care of your partner first then come to me tonight. I really need you!"

"Nothing but an omega will keep me away, love. Are you sure you're going to be okay...you seem a little rocky?" T-Bone asked concerned.

"I'm too tired and haven't eaten or slept properly for weeks but now that you and I are okay, I can maybe eat a little and I'll go home and get some sleep instead of going back to work. I think I can now without a nightmare." Feral admitted quietly.

"Crud, I'm sorry. Take it slow and eat some soup. I'll be at your apartment as soon as I can." He promised then kissed and hugged his lover tightly before letting go and jumping into the jet. He waved from the canopy.

Feral stepped back to the doorway leading to the stairs and waved back. He watched T-Bone skillfully VTOL the jet back into the air then head off for their hangar. When he couldn't see it anymore he sighed and turned for the stairs running into Ms. Briggs standing just inside out of sight.

He stopped and felt the floor cave in under him. He grit his teeth to keep from fainting again. He felt Ms. Briggs catch him as he swayed and held on until he was steady again.

"T-Bone's right, Commander. You are still a little rocky on your feet. I'll just stay with you until we get downstairs." She said her tone indicating she would not take no for an answer.

He nodded meekly and allowed her to put an arm around his waist and walk with him as they made for the stairs. He hated to admit it but he was way too lightheaded and her arm was a big help.

She didn't say anything until they reached the elevator and got on. "Alright, Commander. I think you better explain from the beginning. I promise I will keep what you tell me under strict confidentiality but you will tell me." She said firmly.

He wanted to tell her it was none of her business but really it was in a way. Anything that had to do with the protection of the city was her business including the well being of its top defenders. She may not be his direct superior but he knew she was the one who really ran the city.

Sighing unhappily, he said, "If you don't mind, Ms. Briggs this requires a very private place so there is no chance of anyone hearing."

"No problem, I got just the place." She said simply.

The doors opened to the lobby and she let go of him so that he wouldn't be embarrassed but stayed very close to him. They walked through the huge lobby and down the stairs. She pointed to her car and he didn't argue as he climbed into the passenger side.

She began driving out into traffic without speaking. He used the time to check in. He pulled out his cell phone and called Felina.

"Felina, bring me up to date please on Pastmaster's disposition." He ordered and listened to her report. "Good...no I'm alright but I need to get some rest. Have someone pick up my car from city hall and I'll see you tomorrow. Have the Sergeant reschedule anything I have this afternoon for tomorrow if possible...no, Felina...I promise I'm fine...don't press me. Alright. Thank you." He said and hung up.

"She's concerned about you as well, I take it?" Ms. Briggs asked quietly.

"Yes. She doesn't know about this though and what's going on. We've been discreet." Feral said without going into detail. Briggs just nodded and kept driving. Feral was beginning to be confused as she got on the parkway and drove further out of town. Very soon she was pulling into the Megakat Beach State Park. She drove her car to an overlook. No one else was about. She turned off her car, opened the windows to let in the sea breeze and turned to look expectantly at him.

He had to admit this was very private and there was no way anyone could get close without being observed. He relaxed in the seat and stared blindly out at the water lapping onto the beach. This was going to be so hard to talk about. Swallowing and taking a deep breath he started at the beginning when he was raped. He glossed over the events quickly not able to dwell on them to closely even though they were months past. The kittens loss made him choke with pain and he was unable to go on for long minutes. He felt Brigg's fingers gently caress his paw comfortingly but she wisely didn't speak. He went on to describe what T-Bone had done, how they had become close and the recent fight she had witnessed.

He fell silent at last, totally drained only just realizing his hands had been tightly clasped together. He released them and rested them in his lap. Ms. Briggs stayed silent for a long time. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw a sorrowful expression on her face. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm truly sorry for what has happened to you, Ulysses." She said calling him by his first name something she'd done very rarely. "I'm surprised T-Bone did what he did knowing how much animosity was between you two but not that he possessed the compassion to do it. This does put you in a very compromising position though, Commander." She said seriously.

"I know. We are both very aware of that. It's why we are soo careful. I'm afraid my emotional balance is sadly lacking right now or you would have never found out. It just hurt so bad when I thought he had used me. I should have trusted my instincts that said he would never hurt me that way but it was too easy to be angry at him and he was stupid." Feral said annoyed.

She couldn't help the look of amusement that flashed briefly on her face before she composed it again. "Yes he was stupid and now that that has been cleared up, he has a new problem of placating his furious partner. I can't say as I blame Razor." She sighed and shook her head. "What I'm most concerned about now Commander is how you intend to reconcile your stance on vigilantes and the law?"

"I tread very lightly. Their advanced weaponry and equipment have been a great help in dealing with the omegas. I allow them to aid us in capturing these crooks without too much interference and don't make an effort to arrest them anymore. But I don't verbally say or do anything that shows obvious approval of them. I can't as you said because it flies in the face of the law. So we tread it carefully. T-Bone has said he and Razor try very hard not to break any major laws. He really doesn't want me to compromise my position. So we have an understanding, one that he will have to let Razor in on. Though angry, I don't think Razor will find T-Bone and I's relationship will inhibit their abilities to be SWAT Kats but I'm not stupid enough to believe he'll be happy about it." Feral said plainly.

"You're certainly right there." She agreed. "Okay, it sounds like you two have found a happy median as it were so I won't rock the boat in anyway and still behave as I have toward the two of you so no one will get suspicious that things have changed. But how are you going to hide your pregnancy? This is number two and I know from friends of mine that you will show with this one. You certainly won't be able to hide it for long." She said in concern.

"I don't really know, Ms. Briggs. Right now I don't even know if it will survive." He admitted tightly that thought still hurt and scared him.

"Don't...Ulysses! Please don't...it should be alright this time...especially if you get proper maternity care. So don't get upset yet and let things be for now...right now you need to get lots of rest and eat properly again... and especially see a specialist...promise?" Ms. Briggs urged trying to comfort and encourage him.

"I'll try. At least I won't be alone this time." He said with a sigh.

"That's right! Now, I better get you home so you can get started on the road to health again. I know T-Bone will see that you do." She said warmly and started her car. In minutes they were headed back to town and soon she was pulling up outside his apartment building. "Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, Ulysses." Callie said before he climbed out of the car.

"Thank you, Callie. I appreciate that." He said as he turned and walked up to the main doors to the building. He heard Callie take off as he opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 12: Dealing with a Furious Partner

The flight home was done in tense silence. T-Bone could feel the waves of anger pouring off his partner as he flew into their underground hanger. He shut down the engines and opened the canopy. Razor wasted no time in leaping out and stalking to his locker. T-Bone got out more slowly and reluctantly followed.

He didn't know what he was going to say. "Look Razor I'm..." He began hesitantly but was violently interrupted.

"How could you do this behind my back?...Why couldn't you tell me you were seeing Feral?" Jake shouted at him throwing his mask violently into his locker. He began jerking the rest of his clothes off hard.

Swallowing, Chance put his mask in his locker and faced his partner. "I'm sorry. When I saw how Feral looked after his kitten had died and then how he looked for weeks afterward, I just couldn't shake the images from my mind. I began to spy on him. God! Jake...he was devastated. He was an emotional basket case. We sure as hell didn't want Steele in charge so I watched him every night for a week. He had nightmares so bad you could hear his screams from where I lay on the building across from his apartment. I just couldn't stand it. Don't ask me why I'm not certain even now why but I knew I couldn't let it go on any longer." T-Bone explained.

As they stood there half undressed he told his partner everything that had been happening up to the fight.

"So I was an idiot. I've made him sick again and it's my fault." Chance said angry with himself.

"Yeah you really were an idiot in more ways than one buddy." Jake said sighing, his anger gone. "You didn't think I'd understand. I know how much you care, Chance, even for a supposed enemy. I might have been upset but I would have understood." He paused and stared hard at his partner. "What about our identities?"

"He doesn't know who we really are and doesn't want to know." He said quickly. "I couldn't tell you about us because Feral didn't want anyone to know and I had to keep it secret if I wanted to keep his trust. Even Felina doesn't know. But when you witnessed the fight he told me to tell you because he didn't want you angry with me." Chance said hoping Jake would forgive him.

"Okay, I can understand that and its good that he doesn't know about who we are. I know that eventually he will discover it but I'd prefer if it were later rather than sooner. What are you going to do now that he's pregnant? You are going to be a father as strange as that sounds." Jake said seriously.

"Gods! I don't know. I know he's afraid that he might lose this one too. Only a few kats knew about his last pregnancy. I know he's not going to want anyone to know about this one but if the kitten's to have a chance to survive he needs to get care by a specialist that's if he decides to keep it. If he keeps it, I don't know how to convince him to get medical help. Of course he's not going to want anyone to know who the father is either. What a mess!" Chance groaned helplessly.

"Easy Chance, I have the perfect solution. If he decides to keep the kitten or let it go, we'll have our medical robot take care of him. All it has to do is get updated by a specialist in hermaphrodite pregnancies and it should be capable of taking care of all of Feral's medical needs. I don't like it, but it's the best solution for all concerned. " Jake said firmly.

Chance stared at Jake in surprise for a second then reached out and pulled his friend into a hug. "Thank you! That is the perfect solution. I'll tell Uly tonight." Chance said in grateful relief then releasing his friend he paused as a thought crossed his mind. "Should we take Feral to our hangar or have the robot see him at his apartment?"

"To the base. We simply blindfold him. His apartment wouldn't do because the medical robot will need a variety of equipment for the exam. Fortunately our medical room is completed though we probably have to get some additional equipment to handle a pregnancy." Jake sighed as he ran through his mind some of the things they would need. "Anyway, since Feral doesn't look so great he should be seen as soon as the robot acquires the information necessary to treat him." Jake continued already planning to inform Hackle of this new need. "Of course, Hackle is going to need to know since he's the one that must get the information and training installed and will be understandably confused as to why we'd need OB data." Jake added thoughtfully.

Chance sighed not liking that much. "Yeah, you're right. Uly is not going to be happy about that but I don't see a way around it and Hackle won't tell anyone. It's probably best that he knows anyway for any future problems." He agreed reluctantly. He sighed with relief that Feral's medical needs were solved then studied his partner a moment, "Are we okay, Jake?" He asked tentatively.

Jake smiled wanly, "Yeah buddy, we're okay. I'm still a little angry and shocked but I'll get over it. This whole situation will take time to get used to. Just give me space to do so. Now, you'd better go take care of your mate."

"Yeah..." Chance started to agree than stopped and gaped at his friend in shock, "Huh! Mate?"

"Well of course! That's what you and Feral are. Really, Chance, even as angry as I was I could see you two are more than lovers." Jake snorted in amusement at the dumbstruck look on his friend's face.

"Mates!" Chance breathed in amazement. He'd never thought about what it meant for Uly and he to be so close...so deeply entwined that they had become mates without him being aware of it but he realized his partner was right. He shook his head, "Crud, I've really been blind!" He snorted at his denseness. "I wonder if Uly is even aware of it? Oh well guess I'll just have to ask him. You're right Jake, I'd better get going. He really looked bad. I'll stay close to him over the next few days until the robot is ready. Make it soon, okay?" Chance said his mind back on his mate's poor condition.

"Don't worry Chance. I'll get a hold of the Professor right away. Should be able to have Feral seen in just a day or two." Jake reassured him. Nodding his thanks, Chance redressed in his G-suit and made for his cyclotron.

Jake soon heard the cyclotron leave by the secret exit a few minutes later. He shook his head as he got redressed in his mechanics coveralls. He had a lot of thinking to do, a call to make, and he should make himself a meal. It had been a very strange day.

After Callie had dropped him off, Feral managed to make it to his apartment without falling over. He sighed as he locked his door and dragged his coat off. He dropped his keys on the table and shuffled to his bedroom. He sat heavily on the bed and pulled his boots off and slowly undressed. He soo wanted to just fall back and sleep but he knew he desperately needed nourishment. But just the thought of rising to his feet was too much and he fell to his side and curled up. Very quickly he was sound asleep.

That was where T-Bone found him an hour later. Checking the kitchen, he could tell Uly had not eaten. Sighing in concern, he returned to the bedroom and gently sat down on the bed. He caressed the big tom's face but Feral didn't even twitch. He was too soundly asleep. There was no way the tabby was going to wake him.

He got up and went back to the kitchen and checked the pantry. Pursing his lips in concentration he realized a trip to the store was in order. Changing to his alter ego in the living room, he plucked Feral's keys from the table and slipped out of the apartment.

An hour later, he returned with his arms and paws full. He carried them to the kitchen and put everything away. He returned the keys to the table, locked the door, and changed back to T-Bone. Checking on Feral, he found the tom sprawled in a very relaxed way on the bed and still soundly asleep. Smiling tenderly, T-Bone searched around for Feral's linen closet and found a light blanket to cover his mate.

With nothing better to do, T-Bone returned to the living room and turned on the TV. Some three hours later he checked on Feral and found him still asleep so he fixed dinner, ate his and stored Feral's portion. It had been a long day and he was sore and stiff. He stripped his clothes off and made for the bathroom to shower. Feeling much better a little while later, the tabby went to the bed and gently rolled his mate to one side freeing the bedding then rolling him back to slip the sleeping tom under the covers before crawling in himself. He moved until he was spooned against his mate, his arm around his waist and was soon asleep.

It was after midnight when T-Bone was awakened by an odd whimpering cry. Feral was in a ball and shivering but not from cold. The tabby cuddled closer to his mate wrapping his body around him. He caressed the dark fur and murmured soothing endearments into his mate's ear trying to reach him.

In his mind, Uly saw a cold mist enfolding him, he shuddered violently. He could see nothing through it but he could hear voices faintly. Suddenly a sneering face jumped in front of him. He gasped, it was one of the rapist, as he jerked back he smacked into another of the thugs who laughed evilly his hot breath washing across Feral's cheek. He whimpered in fear, closing his eyes and covering his ears with his paws. He called out T-Bone's name but remembered the tabby had abandoned him. He waited for the thugs to hurt him but instead a warm, comforting body pressed against his and strong arms encircled his chest. A soothing voice called to him. Not completely awake he leaned back against that wonderful comfort and rubbed his face against a furry cheek taking in the welcome scent of his lover. Sighing, relaxing his body, he murmured sleepily.

"T-Bone, my love..." Uly whispered, drifting into a deeper sleep feeling safe at last.

T-Bone felt a warmth of love rush through him at that sweet endearment that Uly had never spoken before. It brought him a feeling of joy and soul-deep connection with his mate. Sighing happily he drifted to sleep again hugging his love.

Dawn was peeking through the drapes when Ulysses woke the next morning. Yawning, he stretched and felt the welcome warmth of T-Bone behind him. A smile flashed across his normally severe face but was quickly replaced with a look of panic.

He hurriedly freed himself from the bedding and rushed to the bathroom. He threw up in the sink as he sat on the toilet. What a terrible way to wake up he moaned to himself hoping he hadn't awakened T-Bone.

The tabby tom jerked awake at the sound of retching. Seeing Uly was no longer in bed he scrambled awkwardly to the bathroom. His mate was sitting on the toilet and resting his head against the wall looking very pale.

"Oh love, feeling poorly are we?" He murmured unhappily as he rinsed the sink and got a washcloth out.

"I hate throwing up!" The big tom said miserably. T-Bone gently washed Uly's face with warm water then offered him a glass of water to rinse his mouth.

"I'm sorry you feel soo bad. We really need to get you to a doctor. You're way too pale and run down looking. It worries me. Do you think you could eat something?" T-Bone asked in concern as he took the glass back from his mate.

"Ohhhh..." Uly moaned. "No...just the thought of food makes me nauseous."

"That isn't good! Do you want to go back to bed now or stay here a little longer?" T-Bone asked already planning to call Razor.

"Bed, please! I don't think I have anything more to throw up." He sighed heavily.

T-Bone gently wrapped a supportive arm around his mate's waist, helped pull his pants up then walked him back to bed. He plumped some pillows behind Uly's back so that he could sit up.

He sat down next to the Commander on the bed and took his paw. "A little while back , Razor got a great idea. He went to see Professor Hackle and together they came up with a medical robot to take care of our injuries. Razor was always concerned about us winding up in a hospital and our identities being discovered. The robot has been completed as well as a small medical room in our hangar. Seeing your condition, my partner suggested we have you seen by it as well that way no one else will know about your condition, at least for a little while and you'll receive needed care. There's a catch though, Razor obviously didn't plan on the robot needing to know OB care for a hermaphrodite so he's having the data inputted but it requires Hackle knowing about you. Now before you get upset, Professor Hackle can be trusted to tell no one about us and besides its possible we'll need his help with the kitten, if you decide to keep it, later." T-Bone explained watching his mate for his reaction to this news.

Feral blinked in surprise. He didn't answer right away while he absorbed this new information. He was a little concerned about yet another kat knowing about him and T-Bone but understood the need.

"Well, he won't be the only one that knows, unfortunately. Ms. Briggs was standing just inside the door when we had our little scene. She demanded the truth and took me where we could talk without being overheard. She's willing to keep it to herself and offered any assistance we might need. She was concerned about me compromising my position by sitting on the fence as it were between my stance on vigilantes and the law. I told her what we'd discussed it and she seemed to accept that well enough. So I guess I can accept the fact that Professor Hackle will have to be in the know as well. Whether I want her to or not, Felina will have to be told eventually because, as Ms. Briggs has told me, with a second pregnancy, I will be showing more than with the first." Feral sighed pausing and staring at the bedspread lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"Does that mean you intend to continue the pregnancy?" T-Bone asked gently.

He looked up and studied his lover. "I'm not sure! It is a live creature after all and it's part of you as well..." He hesitated.

"But it's your body and your risk! I would never ask you to do something that you are strongly against. I meant what I said earlier and I'll abide by it." T-Bone said firmly.

"I don't think I can destroy it. I couldn't the first time. So I guess the point is moot. I'll carry it but afterward...I just don't know." He said honestly.

"Then we'll deal with it at that time. I told you I would stand by you and I will. Besides were mates, we'll never be parted again except in death." T-Bone said solemnly.

"Wha...we're mates???" Feral said in surprise.

"My very wise partner told me we were but that we were too blind to see it and once I took it in I realized he was right. I feel a deep connection to you. Something I've never felt with anyone else except my partner but he's my friend and you...you are my mate." T-Bone said with certainty.

Feral sat there in amazement. He closed his eyes and felt within himself and found T-Bone was right. He too felt a deep connection to this tom kat one that brought him comfort and joy.

"You're right! I can feel it too." He smiled in wonder at his mate. T-Bone smiled back and leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Okay now that that is cleared up, I'm going to call Razor. He wanted to update the robot before having you seen but I don't like how you look and the fact that you can't eat isn't good. So rest while I get things set up to take you to our hangar and don't be concerned, you will be wearing a blindfold so you won't know where you are." T-Bone said forestalling the objection he saw in his mate's eyes.

Feral sighed and relaxed as he watched his mate leave the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 13: Medi To The Rescue

"Razor?" T-Bone called on their secure com in his helmet.

It only took a few minutes for his partner to answer. Unlike himself who slept late when he could, Jake was always an early riser.

"Yeah, T-Bone, What's wrong?" Razor asked in concern.

"Uly is not real good this morning, buddy. I think he needs to see the medic now. He's thrown up and it's nothing but dry heaving since he hasn't eaten since, I guess, early yesterday. He's very pale and weak." T-Bone said urgently.

"Okay, I'll bring Medi there. We'll let it decide if Feral should be moved to the medic room or not. I'll pick it up and be there in about fifteen, alright?" Razor said already moving to the Turbokat.

"That'll work. Thanks Razor!" T-Bone said relieved.

"No problem. Taking off now see you soon." Razor said as he took the jet out of the secret hangar and headed for their island base.

Razor got to the island in just under five minutes. He had already contacted Medi by com before arriving and was pleased to see it waiting for him in the hangar. Wasting no time, he lowered the ramp and waited as Medi rolled aboard quickly and signaled it was ready for departure. Razor took the jet back out the huge disguised sliding doors of their mountain hangar on the island and went to mach speed to reach Feral's apartment in minutes.

He landed on the apartment roof and lowered the ramp. Medi rolled out and waited for his master while Razor jumped out of the cockpit then closed the ramp and secured the jet before heading for the roof door. Using his burglar tools he opened the locked door and led the way down to Feral's floor which was, fortunately, the top floor and his apartment was only two doors from the roof stairs. They met no one this early in the morning and were standing before Feral's door in moments. He knocked lightly. T-Bone quickly opened it and ushered them in closing the door behind them.

"He's resting but his breathing is a bit heavy and I don't like how he looks." T-Bone said quietly leading the way to the bedroom.

Razor had to agree with T-Bone. Feral did not look good. His eyes were closed and his breathing didn't sound right. For a dark furred kat his pale pallor stood out plainly. Medi pushed past the two toms to the side of the bed quickly. It immediately began running a purple light from it's palm over Feral's body. It made odd little noises to itself as it opened a doctor's bag it carried. It took out a bag of ringers and proceeded to insert an IV. Then handed the bag to Razor.

"If you would please hold this at this height for me, master Razor?" Medi requested in a surprisingly melodic voice. T-Bone had expected an electronic one. Razor took the bag and held it as indicated.

Medi then placed an oxygen mask over Feral's face then gave the dark tom an injection.

"The Commander is extremely dehydrated. He's going to need at least two of these and the injection is to stop the nausea. The oxygen is only needed to give his blood a boost until the IVs have restored his electrolyte balance. I suggest a bowl of chicken broth and soda crackers as a first meal in about fifteen minutes." Medic reported.

"I'll go get that made up right now." T-Bone said then paused before leaving to ask, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He will be fine. From my scanner I've only detected dehydration, loss of weight from the nausea and stress as well as exhaustion. He will need to stay in bed for a least five days to allow his body to recover." Medic said.

"That's good news." T-Bone sighed in relief then left to get Feral a meal.

Razor continued to watch Medi do it's thing and was very pleased with its performance. This was exactly what the SWAT Kats had really needed for some time. In a few minutes the bag he was holding emptied and Medi switched it out for another and gave it back to Razor.

Feral was starting to look better. His eyes opened just as T-Bone returned to the bedroom bearing a tray. The last IV bag finished emptying and Medi took it back from Razor and removed the IV. It passed its scanner over Feral again and seemed satisfied with what it read because it removed the oxygen mask from the Commander's face. It shone a light from a fingertip into each of Feral's eyes for a moment. Feral just stared at it in bemusement.

"Your readings are much better Commander. I want you to try and drink the broth master T-Bone has brought you and to eat the crackers if you can. Liquid diet for the next forty-eight hours then more solid food. Eat many small meals. In the mornings consume a few soda crackers before getting up. It will help prevent nausea. If the nausea gets too bad you can call me again. You must stay in bed and rest for the next five days to recover properly. The foetus has put a strain on your system and the stress you underwent over the last few weeks have drained what little strength you possessed. If you do not want to be hospitalized then you will heed my instructions. Now I will leave you in your mate's paws and will see you for an OB exam in six days." Medi ordered then quietly left the room to wait for Razor to return it to their base.

"Wow! Razor Medi's good. I like it better than some of the other inventions of Hackles." T-Bone said very pleased as he placed the food tray in front of Feral. "Here you go love. Now try to finish this, okay. You really gave me a scare." T-Bone said to his mate.

"Sorry! I do feel a little better and am very hungry. That is an impressive robot medic, Razor. I could see a real use for it in combat situations." Feral said, his voice still weak as he picked up a cracker and began nibbling at it.

"Yap. It really turned out well but still needs to be tested thoroughly in the field. It was put through a six month training course with other new doctors to insure it was really ready to treat actual patients. The doctors were impressed with its performance. I believe Professor Hackle does have plans to make another and present it to the medical society and the military in about a year." Razor said pleased and surprised at the compliment from Feral.

T-Bone sat down next to his mate and helped him pick up the mug of soup. Feral's paws trembled a bit with weakness. Exhaustion made him stop and lay back for a bit before attempting anymore food. The tabby tom gently caressed his face. Feral smiled tirededly at him.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, buddy. I'll return Medi to base and get some work done." Razor said still a little uncomfortable around the two of them.

"Sure. Thanks Razor. I'll probably be seeing you later while Uly's resting." T-Bone said nodding his thanks.

"You're both welcome. See you later, T-Bone." Razor said and left. They heard the two depart and close the door behind them. Five minutes later, they heard the Turbokat depart.

"T-Bone, I need to pee bad. Help me get out of this bed." Feral said urgently trying to push the tray out of the way.

T-Bone quickly took the tray and put it to the side and helped his mate get up and to the bathroom. Minutes later, a very relieved Feral was being tucked back into bed and the tray placed before him again.

He was steadier so was able to feed himself without assistance. T-Bone retrieved the newspaper from outside Feral's door and brought it back for them both to read. He also retrieved Feral's phone.

"Here, love, you need to contact work and let them know you're out of commission for a week." T-Bone said as he handed the phone to Feral. Sighing the Commander contacted his Sergeant. He told him to reschedule the important projects/reports for him next week and let Steele handle all the minor stuff until his return and declined any visits then he contacted Ms. Briggs. Without saying too much, he told her what the doctor had ordered and she told him she would intercede for him so no one would get too nosy about what kind of illness would keep him home a week. They hung up amicably.

"Sounds like Ms. Briggs handled that very well, Uly." T-Bone commented.

"Yes, shows she was serious about helping us out. I think I'll take a nap now, T-Bone. Why don't you go help your partner. He'll be less resentful of me if you don't leave him to handle things alone to often." Feral said softly settling himself into the bed to prepare for sleep.

"If you're sure you'll be okay, I'll go and be back to make your dinner. By the way, Razor and I are okay. He was upset but he said he understood and to give him some space to get used to us. So that worry is out of the way." He said warmly as he leaned down to give Uly a kiss.

"Good! I'm glad to hear it. I'll be okay. You go!" Feral said yawning, shooing his mate off.

Smiling in relief, T-Bone took the tray and quietly left his tired mate to get some much need rest.


	14. Chapter 14

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 14: Why Am I So Popular??

"Everything looks fine, Commander. The foetus is still too small to be viewed on ultrasound but the exam shows everything is going well at present despite your poor health Keep up the progress you've made and I'll see you in two weeks time." Medi told Feral at his first OB appointment with the medical robot.

"Thank you! I'll see you then." Feral said in relief. The robot nodded and left the room so that the Commander could get redressed.

"Glad things are okay, love. As soon as you're dressed I'll take you back home. Want me to stay tonight?" T-Bone asked as he helped Feral dress.

"If you can, I'd like that." Feral murmured softly. T-Bone smiled and kissed his mate briefly.

Weeks pass and things had returned to normal between the two. The omegas had been quiet for a while allowing Feral to catch up his work that he had let slide a bit when he was depressed about the situation between him and T-Bone.

Mayor Manx received a request from a powerful leader of a country trying to modernize. It's leader wanted to start a trade agreement with MKC to help bring his country into the 20th century. This country's natural wealth had Manx drooling. They mined a variety of precious gems like diamonds, emeralds, and opals.

For this special meeting he wanted Feral to attend. Ms. Briggs had done her best to keep Feral out of the limelight and steer Mayor Manx away from summoning his Chief Enforcer for every little thing or project but for this the Mayor would not budge. At least the Commander didn't show very much in his uniform, she sighed in relief as she notified him that his presence was expected and that he couldn't escape it.

The Majipoor of Landyar was a magnificent white tiger with emerald eyes and a powerful and commanding presence. He was accompanied by ten black panther guards. His minister of trade was a cheetah. Mayor Manx was all smiles as he strode forward and greeted his important guest.

"So good to meet you at laast, your highness." Mayor Manx oozed with charm as he shook the Marjipoor's paw.

"The pleasure is mine, Mayor Manx. Thank you for having me as your guest. I must admit to being much impressed with your magnificent city and look forward to our discussions about setting up a trade agreement between our two countries." The Marjipoor said smoothly giving the Mayor a megawatt smile and pouring on the charm.

"I too look forrward to our discussions. Let me introduce my Deputy Mayor Ms. Calico Briggs." Mayor Manx said with a smile as he indicated Callie.

Callie smiled and shook the tiger's paw as well. "A pleasure to meet you sir." She said simply.

"My Chief Enforcer is running a little late but should be here momentarily." Manx said a little annoyed at Feral's tardiness. "I hope yourrr accommodation were adequate?" He asked to buy some time.

"They were more than adequate, Mayor, thank you!" The Marjipoor said politely.

At that moment Feral walked in carefully adjusting his coat to hide his slightly protruding belly. At the sight of the Chief Enforcer, The Marjipoor went still. Mayor Manx was oblivious to his guest's sudden focused attention as he presented Feral.

"Ah...this is my Chief Enforcer, Commander Ulysses Feral." Manx made the introductions.

"A very real pleasure, Commander." The tiger said moving closer to Feral and lightly sniffing the air. He held Feral's paw a little longer than necessary and stared into the dark tom's eyes intently.

"A pleasure sir!" Feral said carefully.

Feral felt uncomfortable under that stare. His first look at the tiger had set his heart hammering and, to his shock, he felt hot with desire as well. This kat was looking at him with way too much interest. Carefully pulling his paw away he tried to put some distance between himself and this important visitor.

The Marjipoor felt a thrill of surprise and excitement. His sense of smell told him this was a pregnant hermaphrodite. A very rare find. Such a prize would make him the envy of his circle. That he was handsome and attracted to him was an extra bonus. He had to speak to this creature alone and soon. Turning away was difficult but he had other important business to attend to first.

Feral breathed a sigh of relief when the Marjipoor turned his attention away. He couldn't understand why this kat affected him so strongly and he didn't want to find out.

After about an hour the first tentative steps had been accomplished in building the agreement. Mayor Manx suggested a break for lunch. Feral managed to excuse himself stating urgent duties at Enforcer Headquarters and left quickly before the Mayor could think of a way to keep him there.

He hurried back to his office, vowing never to get close to the Marjipoor again while he was in the city. He didn't realize how hard that was going to be over the next few days.

No matter how hard he tried, the Marjipoor managed to get him in his presence on several occasions. Each time the attraction grew stronger between them. Feral was beginning to panic. After another encounter with the handsome tiger, the Commander sought the comfort and attention of his mate.

"I don't know what it is about him...is it his looks, his scent, his dominating personality? ...whatever it is it draws me like a flame. I'm having a very hard time resisting him and he knows it." Feral said anxiously as he paced in front of his mate in his living room.

T-Bone laid back on the couch and eyed his mate in concern. This tiger really had Uly upset and that made the tabby tom angry. Ulysses didn't need stress of any kind in his condition.

"It's most likely your pregnancy hormones that are reacting to him. Do you think he'll do something?" T-Bone asked in concern.

"Oh yes! I can feel it. He's just biding his time checking me out...it's unnerving." Feral said shivering with uneasiness.

Jumping from the couch, T-Bone quickly gathered his mate into his arms. "I'm going to give you an emergency signaler. Should have done it anyway so that you can contact me for anything concerning your pregnancy. If this creep tries anything with you...you signal me right away and I'll come get you, alright?" T-Bone said seriously.

Feral sighed and nodded returning his mate's attention.

Two days later, T-Bone gave him the signaler in the form of a necklace. It was basically a panic button...not requiring two way communication...only a directional signal. Feral felt safer wearing it knowing T-Bone would be there instantly to protect or rescue him. It galled him a bit that he would need rescue but in his condition his reflexes were much slower and fighting endangered the kitten.

Only a day later, the Marjipoor made his move. The trade agreement was all but finalized and the powerful tiger decided to initiate his plans for acquiring Feral. Using a ruse, he had the Mayor order Feral to see the Marjipoor on a security matter, the tiger was able to get the Commander to come to his penthouse suite at the exclusive Megakat Royal Hotel.

Feral knew this was a bad idea and guessed correctly that it was a trap but couldn't see anyway to avoid it and not be disciplined by the Mayor. Gritting his teeth he marched into the hotel lobby and to the elevators. When the doors opened onto the penthouse floor he was greeted by the Marjipoor's elite guards and escorted to the suite. He was ushered in by a butler and led to a richly appointed sitting room.

The white tiger was lounging on a white leather couch that made him appear almost invisible. He rose to his feet at Feral's entry. The butler discreetly departed leaving them alone.

"Ahh...Commander Feral...so good to see you." He purred as he began to slowly circle the dark tom. "I do hope you are feeling well today."

"I'm fine. What did you need to see me about? The Mayor said something about security matters?" Feral said politely while keeping himself alert and watchful.

"That was just something I told his honor to ensure your appearance before me. You are a magnificent creature...do you know that? A hermaphrodite is rare but a breeding one is even rarer. Such a prize you'll make within the royal court." The tiger murmured continuing his perusal of Feral.

Feral felt like a horse for auction the way the tiger was describing and looking at him. "I'm not a prize for anyone and besides I'm mated." He said stiffly.

"Not a problem. I'm sure we can come to an accommodation with your mate." The Marjipoor grinned showing all his gleaming fangs. The tiger caressed a paw down Feral's back causing him to shiver with pleasure. He cursed his hormones for reacting so needily to the tiger's attentions.

"I'm also bonded to him!" He said tightly trying desperately to ignore the tiger's arousing touches.

"Not an insurmountable problem." The tiger rumbled pleasantly. "You want me, I can scent your arousal and it is intoxicating." He whispered huskily his voice filled with dark promise. He stopped his circling and suddenly wrapped a powerful arm around Feral's waist and nuzzled his neck. Feral moaned helplessly unable to resist the heady desire rushing through him.

While he still had his wits he reached a paw to his shirt and quickly tapped the hidden signaler. The tiger nipped the Commander's neck and Feral shuddered. "Yesss...you are a great prize and it will be my great pleasure to make you mine!" He whispered hotly.

Feral hoped T-Bone would get to him fast because he'd lost all resistance and his body was aching for what the tiger promised.

Chance was working on an enforcer sedan when the alarm went off in his pocket. Jake looked up from an engine he was tuning in surprise.

"Uly's in trouble...I've gotta go." The tabby said as he rushed for the hidden trap door to the hangar. Jake followed on his heels.

"Do you need me to come?" He asked urgently.

"No! I can handle this, thanks buddy." T-Bone answered, dressed and running for his cyclotron. In seconds he was out the hidden exit and racing toward the city. It took him fifteen minutes to get to the right hotel. Securing his bike out front to the dismay of the doorkat, he raced through the lobby causing many a startled look at the colorfully dressed vigilante.

T-Bone took the elevator to the floor just below the one he wanted. Getting out, he headed for the stair door. At the top floor, he peeked out carefully and spotted the pair of guards at the penthouse door. Nodding to himself, he ducked back into the stairwell and headed for the roof.

It took only minutes for him to run across the roof then repel down to the suite. Slipping into an open balcony door, he stopped and listened. He heard noises from the right. He padded across the thick carpet quietly until he approached what turned out to be a huge bedroom. Inside the sight that greeted him set his blood to boil.

A huge and powerful white tiger had T-Bone's mate on the bed and was proceeding to take Uly's clothes off. Uly was writhing in heated desire from the tiger's attentions. Gritting his teeth grimly, T-Bone did not rush in blindly. This tiger was twice his size and weight and though he was used to fighting larger opponents, under these circumstances, he was more concerned with getting his mate to safety without alerting the tiger's guards and possibly getting his mate injured. He set his glovetrix with a gas pellet and carefully slipped into the room.

The tiger was so involved with Feral he wasn't aware of his danger until T-Bone was right on top of him. A sixth sense alerted the tiger and he straightened suddenly but wasn't fast enough. He had time to see a strangely garbed and powerfully built kat standing before him with arm outstretched before a plume of gas struck his face. The tiger slumped to the floor immediately.

T-Bone kicked the tiger in the ribs in anger, "That will teach you to touch another's mate!"

"T-Bone?" Feral called out still lost in a haze of desire.

"I'm here babe! He's got you real hot hasn't he...well I can take care of that!" The tabby said huskily getting hard from his mate's scent and obvious need. He knew they should be hightailing it out of there but he couldn't ignore Feral's cry of desire. The tiger had already stripped Uly's pants off so T-Bone freed his hard shaft and plunged home into his mate's welcoming heat.

Feral cried out with joy and the two of them raced to a heated conclusion. T-Bone shakily kept himself off his mate's belly as he recovered his breath. He had to admit the sneaky tiger had gotten his mate really hot but he was glad he was the one taking advantage of it.

Recovered, T-Bone straightened, set his clothes to right and quickly helped his mate redress. He led the way to the balcony door he'd entered. Firing his grappling hook to the roof, he wrapped an arm around his mate's waist and clicked the hoist that pulled them to the roof quickly. He raced across the roof to the other side and set the grappling hook again. He had Feral wrap himself around his back then he carefully climbed with his passenger over the side and repelled them down to the ground.

Once they reached the sidewalk they casually walked to the cyclotron so as not to attract too much attention, climbed on and left the hotel. T-Bone poured on the speed as soon as he could and raced them to the outside of the city. Once he was far enough away, he pulled them over near a field where the Turbokat could land and called his partner.

"Razor!" He called. Feral was looking at him in puzzlement.

"You need me buddy?" Razor asked in concern.

"We just need a lift to our base. Feral needs a place to hide for a little while. Follow my signal and pick us up okay?" T-Bone said without elaborating.

"Okay, be there in a few minutes." Razor said confused but knowing he'd get answers when he saw his partner.

"Why do I need to hide?" Feral asked in annoyance.

"You need to ask?...How about a certain tiger whose going to be extremely angry when he wakes up?...hmmm...You might be the Chief Enforcer but this guy obviously has a lot of pull and could take you away from me. So I'm putting you under wraps for a few days. You can call Ms. Briggs and let her know what's going on maybe she'll have a solution but you're not getting near that tiger again. He had you laid out like a feast and he was starving." T-Bone growled.

Feral blushed in embarrassment. "I tried to resist but he was overwhelming..."

"I'm not blaming you, babe! I know you couldn't help it so don't think another thing about it. You're safe and he didn't take you and that is all that matters to me." T-Bone shushed him then kissed his mate soundly to show him he meant what he'd said.

Feral relaxed into the kiss, relieved that T-Bone hadn't blamed him but he was still upset that he'd been taken so easily. It had been humiliating and it would be a while before he'd get over that.


	15. Chapter 15

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 15: Planning and Executing Revenge

Razor landed the Turbokat in the field ten minutes later. T-Bone rode his cyclotron up the ramp his partner had lowered. As the ramp raised once more, the tabby and his mate climbed off. T-Bone secured his bike, took the helmet from Uly and waved the dark tom to a jump seat. Once Feral was seatbelted he leaned down to kiss him briefly before putting a blindfold on him. Patting his mate on the shoulder he climbed up to the cockpit to take over from Razor.

In moments they were headed to their island base. Over the past few months, the two of them had made a great deal of progress. The hangar was completed as were the living quarters, medical suite and a variety of workshops. There was still a great deal more to be done but the new base was liveable.

On their private com circuit, T-Bone told Razor what had transpired.

"Wow! T-Bone, this tiger was that hot for Feral that he was willing to break your bonding?" Razor said in shock.

"Yeah! That arrogant SOB really thought he could take my mate and I wouldn't put up a fuss?!!" T-Bone said still fuming about the assertions the tiger had made to Feral. Uly had told him the whole sordid business while they waited for Razor.

"That's nuts! Is he that wealthy he thinks he can do anything he wants?" Razor asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, that wealthy and that arrogant. Well he's not getting another chance. Uly is staying here until I find a way to convince that tiger that my mate is off limits." T-Bone said grimly.

"You know you're making Feral's humiliation worse by forcing him to hide while you take care of this for him, buddy? He's got his pride too you know and he's not used to asking for help." Razor warned quietly.

"I know! But in his condition he's very vulnerable and he knows it. He admitted it to me." T-Bone said tightly then sighed, "I know this is upsetting for him but I just don't see another way to protect him. This tiger is powerful and he could kidnap Uly easily. I've got to find an effective way to permanently convince him to stay away from my mate."

"Yeah, I see your point T-Bone." Razor sighed. "I'll help you think of something." He said as they came in for a landing.

T-Bone hopped down into the cargo hold and walked his mate out the lowered ramp. Holding his arm he guided him to the elevator that led to the upper floors in the mountain. They decanted on the floor where their bedrooms were located. Their living quarters were a floor below. He walked his mate into his bedroom and made him sit on the bed while he looked around to be sure there were no evidence of his alter ego. Taking down some pictures of himself and Jake, he placed them in Jake's room and returned to take the blindfold off his mate.

Feral noticed right off that he wasn't in the medical suite. He looked around the pleasant room that was clearly his mates. There was a large king size bed with bookcase headboard filled with comics. There were pictures of jets and one of the Turbokat on the walls and one wall was bare with nails that told him T-Bone had just removed something because it gave away his identity. There was a matching dresser, a small desk, a small TV planted on top of it, a game machine on a shelf above it and a comfortable easy chair with a reading lamp arcing over it. A rug with warm colors was on the floor. Above his head was a skylight that let in the late afternoon sun. Whether T-Bone realized it or not, it gave Feral clues to his mates true personality and he liked what he saw.

"The bathroom is between our bedrooms. I'm trusting you to not let your curiosity get the better of you. You are restricted to this bedroom and the bathroom." T-Bone said seriously.

"I understand, love. I will not betray your trust." Feral said solemnly. "I better contact Ms. Briggs and tell her what has happened." He said unhappily.

T-Bone drew his mate into a warm hug. "I know you'd rather handle this yourself and it grates on you to sit back and let others take care of it instead. This tiger is dangerous and I simply can't risk you and the kitten's welfare on the off chance you might manage to keep out of his paws. I'll solve this, I promise. If everything works out right no one but us, Ms. Briggs, and the tiger's people will ever know what really took place." T-Bone said encouragingly.

Feral eyed his overly optimistic mate wryly but nodded in agreement.

"I want you to get some rest. I'll be back to share dinner with you. Here's the remote for the TV. Try and relax." T-Bone said in parting then left him alone.

Sighing, Feral looked around again then stripped his clothes off until he was only in his T-shirt and boxers and flopped down onto the comfortable bed. He had pulled his cell phone out of his coat and now flipped it open and speed dialed Ms. Briggs' personal number.

"Ms. Briggs? I have something disturbing to tell you. Would you please find a secure place to talk to me." He asked her without preamble.

"Alright, hold on a moment." Callie said in concern. She walked out of her office and went up to the clock tower room. "Okay, I'm secure. What's happened?"

Telling her was just as excruciating as the last time he'd spoken to her on a personal matter. It left a bad taste in his mouth and burning with embarrassment yet again. Callie could hear the suppressed fury in the Commander's voice as she listened in shocked anger to his story. She couldn't blame T-Bone for hiding his mate away to protect him but she also understood Feral's feelings of humiliation.

"That is just blatant sexual harassment, Commander. Unfortunately, we really need this trade agreement..." She trailed off in consternation. It grated on her that they couldn't take action against the arrogant tiger.

"T-Bone stated he and Razor were going to try to come up with a plan that teaches the Marjipoor a lesson that he won't forget and gives up his plans for taking me." Feral told her.

"Hmmm, maybe I should speak to them. I just might be able help. As for the Marjipoor, I'm sure he won't be saying anything about what went on in his hotel room for fear of destroying the agreement he wants just as bad as us. That actually may be the threat we can hold over him..." She trailed off again in thought. "Stay positive Ulysses, you've made it through much worse and you'll make it through this. Get some rest and don't worry. I've gotta go...speak to you later." She said then hung up.

Feral looked at his cell phone in disgust. Tossing it onto the bed he picked up the remote for the TV and settled in to some mindless channel surfing. 'Seems everyone was going to run his life for the next few hours,' He thought irritably.

Down in their hangar, Razor and T-Bone were throwing out various plans for getting back at the Marjipoor when the alarm signal from Briggs sounded.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?" Razor asked.

"Hi Razor. Listen, I just spoke with Feral. You two are trying to come up with a plan to burn the Marjipoor right?" She asked then went on before Razor could reply. "Well I've got an idea that might work." Her voice had an edge of warm anger.

"We're listening!" Razor said. For the next few minutes they listened to Briggs' plan. A wide grin spread across both the SWAT Kats faces.

"That is a very wicked plan, Ms. Briggs and no one would suspect you of doing that. It should work. I say we do this tonight!" T-Bone said with an evil chuckle.

"I agree. See you in the clock tower at the appointed time." Callie said smirking before hanging up.

"Man, I'm glad she's on our side!" Razor said shaking his head. "Okay, I'll get some things ready for tonight. You want to get us some dinner?"

"Yeah. I don't have anything to do until tonight. Pasta and Mongo Peppers?...Maybe some Chinese for Uly too." T-Bone said as he got up to leave.

"Sounds good to me." Razor said distractedly as he moved to his work area.

_Midnight...Megakat Royal Hotel...Penthouse Suite..._

A pair of dark shadows slipped into the lavish suite. They wore gas masks and released a gas grenade into the penthouse. After a few minutes, they walked through the penthouse carefully walking past the unconscious guards to the master bedroom. A kat dressed in a suit was laying near the door, probably the butler. They found the Marjipoor slumped on his bed still dressed having only just gone to his room to prepare for bed. The larger of the pair draped the white tiger over his shoulder and hauled him back to the balcony doors they had entered. A black jet hovered nearly soundless over the hotel, a metal basket waited for them on the balcony. They boarded and were winched back up to the jet.

Moments later it left for the city hall clock tower. Landing on the copter pad behind the tower, the pair off loaded their prisoner and carried him into the tower room. Ms. Briggs was waiting for them wearing a dark set of sweat clothes.

"Any problems?" She asked as she used a flashlight to study their prisoner.

"Nope. Went smooth as silk. Everyone in the penthouse will be out for a few hours." T-Bone said with satisfaction.

"Ready to wake our 'guest'!" Razor asked.

"Yes, let's get to it." Briggs said grimly.

Razor nodded and administered an antidote for the gas. It took about ten minutes for the Marjipoor to come around. While they waited, the SWAT Kats tied the tiger's paws together and hung him from the ceiling of the tower room then tied his feet together.

The Marjipoor moaned and shook his head. He realized quickly that he'd been gassed...again! He was furious. As he tried to move he discovered he was tied and hung up by his wrists. He glared around trying to see his kidnapers and was stunned when the Deputy Mayor's face appeared suddenly by the light of a flashlight.

"Ms. Briggs, I demand to know what is the meaning of this. My country will take a dim view of its leader being treated in such a manner." He huffed angrily.

"And we take a dim view of sexual harassment, your highness." She said coldly.

He stilled and stared at her in confusion. "I do not know what you are talking about!" He said with equal coldness.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about but just in case, let me refresh your memory. Earlier today you tried to have sex with Commander Feral against his wishes. Even though his pregnancy hormones made him respond to you it did not mean he wanted your attentions. He warned you that he was mated as well as bonded and you ignored him. We call that sexual harassment, your highness." Briggs said bitingly. "You are fortunate his mate didn't slit your throat instead of gassing you earlier."

"Not that I wasn't sorely tempted." T-Bone growled threatenly from the darkness.

The Marjipoor looked hard in the direction of the angry male voice but could see nothing. "I am willing to pay you anything for your mate. He is a rare treasure and would be treated as one. If that is not something you are willing to do then I request a chance to breed him once to acquire a kit by him that hopefully will possess the same traits he possesses." He bargained.

"You sorry sack of shit..." T-Bone snarled furiously jumping forward and clawing the helpless tiger.

"No! Don't kill him! At least not yet!" Another male voice shouted as he grabbed the bigger male and pulled him from the tiger's body.

The tiger was shocked and furious. 'So much trauma for one hermaphrodite male. These Megakat males were crazy.' He thought. "Why are you so enraged? It is a great honor in our country to breed a royal kitten. Many would give their lives for the chance. I do not understand your attitude!" He said in angry confusion.

"It is not considered an honor here, Marjipoor. If a Megakat katizen refuses an unwanted advance and it is ignored the law will prosecute that offender. What you intend is nothing more than slavery. It is not condone here. Commander Feral is bonded to his mate and does not want you. Now if you cannot get that through that arrogant skull of yours then we'll just have to do something very drastic to ensure our Chief Enforcer is kept safe from you." Ms. Briggs said her voice promising something permanent.

"Yeah, there are a lot of places here where a kat can disappear and never be found again." The bigger male's voice growled.

"What of our trade agreement? You need it just as badly as we do?" Marjipoor said cooly still not afraid.

"I did a little checking, I find your heir would insure the agreement would be honored because it would disgrace your royal house for him not to. You are not necessary to insure that happens. Though your people might be upset at your disappearance they will still benefit from the improvements the trade agreement will provide them." Briggs said flatly.

Silence fell heavily in the darkness. The Marjipoor hung there and swallowed finally realizing how much danger he was in. The trade agreement was very important. The acquisition of the hermaphrodite male was not worth the risk. It still stung his pride to be backed into a corner like this but he didn't become a leader of his country by clinging to a lost cause. Though he'd regret losing such a rare find it wasn't worth losing his life over.

Growling unhappily he said, "Fine! You have made your position very clear, Ms. Briggs. Your Commander Feral will not be bothered again from anyone in my country you have my word. Will that suffice to insure my freedom?"

Smiling triumphantly, Callie said, "Yes, I think that will do just fine."

"Crud, I really wanted to see him squirm a little more..." T-Bone growled from the dark.

The Marjipoor grimaced. "You are a very fortunate tom, stranger. I hope you treasure this special male as the rarity he is. It is possible you will be fending off others for his special talent."

"I protect what's mine! No one will touch him but me! I will beat all comers that try to take him from me!" T-Bone said coldly.

"You may have to!" The tiger said bluntly. "Now may I be released?"

"Sure. Sorry you will have to be gassed again to be returned to your hotel. Pleasant dreams." Ms. Briggs said smiling grimly as she moved back into the shadows.

Before the tiger could protest a hiss of gas was heard and the Majipoor had a last thought before he lost consciousness, "Not again!"

The SWAT Kats released the Marjipoor's bonds and prepared to carry him back to the jet.

"Do you think he'll keep his word?" T-Bone asked in concern.

"Yes! Fortunately, his country lives by the value of their word. He won't break it and just in case, I was recording it." Callie smiled as she displayed the small recorder.

Razor grinned. "You are really a sneaky she kat, Ms. Briggs." He said admiringly.

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned back at him. "Now take our subdued tiger back to his hotel room and let's get home for some much needed sleep." She ordered.

"Right! Have a good evening! And Ms. Briggs...?" T-Bone said stopping her from leaving. She paused at the stair door and looked back at him, his powerful form lit by the moon behind him.

"Yes, T-Bone?" She asked.

"Thank you for saving my mate." He said humbly.

"You are very welcome, T-Bone, goodnight!" She said warmly then turned and left.

Smiling happily to himself, T-Bone hefted the tiger on his shoulder and headed for the Turbokat.


	16. Chapter 16

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 16: Changes

The Marjipoor was cold and aloof on the final day of his visit. The final touches had been made to the trade agreement to both parties satisfaction. The tiger kept his comments strictly business in nature. There was no mistaking his relief when all the leave taking rituals had been observed and he could quickly escape this confusing city.

Callie was glad to see the last of him. Mayor Manx was totally oblivious to The Marjipoor's stiff mannerisms, a complete departure to his formerly charming self on his arrival. Just as well, he was way too happy about the new trade agreement to care about anything else.

Commander Feral had returned to duty with no one being the wiser that anything untoward had happened.

_Time passed..._

"Crud, what does he want with me now?" Feral grumbled as he made his way to city hall. He was irritable, tired, and feeling out of sorts. It didn't help that he was now very obviously pregnant. There was no way to hide it anymore and he'd garnered many a strange or shocked look from his enforcers every time he had to leave his office. He'd become a virtual hermit...retreating from the front lines both from feeling self conscious and due to an enforcer regulation requiring all pregnant officers be removed from combat duty.

Felina had been shocked and concerned but he'd assured her that this time he was not alone. He was bonded and happy. She was considerably relieved and congratulated him. Steele had been shocked as well and couldn't stop sending him horrified glances whenever their paths crossed. The Sergeant had been as upset as Felina but was equally relieved and happy for him when he was brought up to date. None of them, however, knew who the father was and he wanted to keep it that way.

His life just couldn't be more chaotic right now as he entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. As the door snapped open he met Ms. Briggs coming down the hall.

"I'm sorry, Commander. He's adamant to see you but I'm not sure why." She said apologetcally.

"I know you tried. It's just so hard to get around right now. I don't fit behind the driver's seat of my car anymore so Felina had to bring me and I'm tired of all the strange looks I get wherever I go." He groused in annoyance.

Her eyebrows raised at the uncharacteristic spate of complaints from the Commander. Pregnancy did not agree with him she thought. She realized she'd better tread carefully. Pregnant kats, even male ones, could explode like a bomb over the least little thing. Sighing to herself she walked beside the unhappy Commander to the Mayor's office.

Manx was studying some papers on his desk when Feral and Briggs walked in. He glanced up then back down at his desk but immediately looked up again with his mouth agape.

"Wwwhat happened to you Feral!! You're fat!" Manx fairly exploded in shock.

Affronted, Feral scowled at the Mayor and snarled, "I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!"

If his eyes could have bugged even bigger they would have. Mayor Manx couldn't even speak for several seconds.

"Pregnant!!!" He shouted finally. He launched himself from behind his desk like a cannon ball. "No! This can't be happening not now!" Manx said in an almost hysterical fashion. Feral and Briggs stared at him in confusion.

"Why? What's going on now!" Feral asked warily.

"Our fair citaa has been asked to put on the Tenth Annual Military Leader's Conference. It's a great honor and will be the first time Megakat Citaa has been given the honor and here you are pregnant!" He said as if it was a great sin on Feral's part.

"What has my being pregnant have to do with the conference?" Feral said. Not really happy that this was coming up now.

"It's..it's...undignified that's what!" Mayor Manx sputtered.

Feral gave a snort of disgust. "Just when is this conference supposed to be held?"

Glaring at Feral, Manx went to his desk and searched for the paper on the event. "It's to be held in two months time." He snapped.

Feral blinked a moment. "Oh, well I'm due in about four weeks. Sounds like I'll be presentable by then." He shrugged unconcerned. The birth was of more importance to him than the conference.

"Well that's a relief!" Manx said calming down a little then paused and stared at Feral tautly, "That is if the...uh...kitten isn't late arriving?!"

"Relax! I've been told it's more likely to be early." Feral said.

"Well let's hope so. Here's a copy of the information on the conference. I expect you to have all the details to pull this off successfully done before you...uh...give birth." Manx said firmly.

Feral gave a grunt of annoyance at that directive but took the proffered papers and left the Mayor's office. He would have Felina take the lion share of the job. He wasn't working full days anymore. The pregnancy was taxing his strength and leaving him exhausted by midday. T-Bone had put his foot down as well as Medi that he must get more rest and take it easy. So by one p.m. he was going home to take a much needed nap.

The SWAT Kats had finally completed their new base and were in the process of moving the last of their equipment from their old base. Razor was proceeding to seal all the exits except the one from the garage and the Turbokat's exit.

On a bright, sunny, Sunday, they were planning to search for a city residence. They were going to buy not rent. Jake already knew what kind of place he wanted.

"The ocean! That's where I want to find a small house. Besides having a great view, it's closer for Turbokat pick ups." He said glancing over at Chance as they both ate their breakfast.

"Yeah, but it's a bit far away from the night life and other things I like to do!" Chance protested.

"True, but Feral's place is and that's where you are most nights now." Jake said reasonably. "Besides, shouldn't you two be looking for a bigger home for a family now? And it needs to be secluded for your secret to be kept and the kitten's safety?" Jake asked in concern.

"Crud! I haven't thought about that as yet because Uly is still uncertain if he wants to keep the kitten. But you're right, if he does keep it, we'll definitely need a secure home." Chance said in dismay.

There was a long pause as each became lost in their own thoughts.

Jake finally broke the silence, "You know Chance, maybe we shouldn't be looking for a place to share." He said hesitantly. His partner looked at him in surprise. "You're mated now so your needs are different from mine. Our private lives have already diverged a lot over the past year. Makes sense we look for separate housing." Jake said earnestly.

Chance sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right. With us no longer needing to work together in the garage to make money makes sense we should be thinking about our private lives being completely separate from our SWAT Kat lives." He said solemnly.

"Exactly! But we must set up some kind of schedule where we insure we stay fit and still function as a team. The only difference is we each have a hopefully more peaceful private life to fall back on when we need it. That's something that's been missing for the past few years. I don't know about you but the stress has been getting to me." Jake admitted staring at his partner seriously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how bad it was getting for you. Since I hooked up with Uly, I've been able to be more content and less stressed. I forgot you don't have such an outlet. But, hey, now you'll be able to design to your hearts content and maybe find a mate for yourself." Chance said with an encouraging smile.

Jake smiled back and said, "Yeah, you're right there. So I guess we are looking for different homes. I suggest you look around Hackle's neck of the woods. His place is fairly remote and it wouldn't be hard for me to help you make your new home very secure for your secret's sake."

"Sounds like a good idea, Jake. Guess we split up then for the day. See you later this evening for pizza?" Chance asked as he got up from the table and put his dishes in the sink.

"Sure. Happy hunting, buddy." Jake smiled as he put his dishes away as well and made for his computer to search for likely prospects.

"Heh! You too!" Chance grinned as he made his way down to the hangar. He was going to take the cyclotron and cruise Hackle's area to see what he could find.

Jake was luckier and found a nice two bedroom bungalow on a small hillside with an excellent view of the ocean. There was a small forest behind the house with a cleared field just behind that. It was the perfect landing spot for the Turbokat when needed. He made sure to buy the land behind him as well as the home he wanted. He was thrilled when he signed the papers only a week after finding his perfect place.

He dragged Chance out to see it the day after he signed the papers and got the keys.

"What do you think?" He said excitedly. His eyes bright with pleasure.

"It's beautiful Jake, absolutely breathtaking." Chance said looking around.

"All this is mine!" Jake said proudly. Still getting used to the fact that he actually owned his own place at last.

"You've a right to feel proud, buddy. It was a lucky find and I'm glad you're soo happy. Now if I could just find what I'm looking for." Chance told his friend with a sigh.

"Don't give up, Chance. I know you'll find it when you need it. That seems the way of the universe." Jake said punching his friends arm to shake him from his doldrums.

So far Chance's searches hadn't come up with anything yet and he was a bit discouraged. But Jake was right, the perfect place will probably show up just as he needed it and not a moment sooner.


	17. Chapter 17

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 17: "Aw Crud, Not Again!"

While Jake got busy moving into his new bungalow and Chance continued his search for the perfect home, an evil antagonist was making some elaborate plans of his own that included a certain Chief Enforcer.

Feral sighed and rubbed his lower back. He was now seven months pregnant and due in about another four weeks. He was standing in the center of a large space and listening to the drone of a party planner as he explained what he had envisioned for the upcoming Military Leader's Conference.

The dark tom wished for the third time, that Felina was taking care of this instead of him but she had a duty to perform that had been scheduled months ago that not even he wanted to reschedule. So here he was listening as this fool blathered on about place settings and decorations.

It was an hour later when Feral finally managed to escape the clutches of the party planner. The hotel had already been booked for the visitors and he'd made sure vehicles were going to be on hand for their use. An itinerary had been completed and Felina had put them into the information packets made up for each of the guests and had sent them off in the mail yesterday.

Grateful that most all the arrangements were done, he made his weary way out of the rented hall and went through the elaborate gardens at the rear of the building to avoid anyone seeing him. He was tired of all the odd looks he was getting of late. His belly looked like he'd swallowed a small beach ball. His coat no longer buttoned. He felt awkward, clumsy, miserable and looking forward to going home to take a nap that he didn't see the figures stalking him silently until it was too late.

Strong arms grabbed him from behind and on all sides. The one holding him from behind had placed a paw with a chloroform cloth in it over his mouth and nose. Feral struggled not to breath but in his present condition it was impossible and he succumbed swiftly, sagging into the arms that kept him from falling to the ground.

"Be careful, handle him gently. He's fragile cargo and I'll slit the throat of anyone who damages him." A dark voice warned. Shivering at the threat, his minions handled Feral as if he was precious porcelain as they whisked him away into a large, black van.

Hours later when he awoke, he felt a little better despite it having been a drugged sleep. He was laying on a soft bed. From his prone position, Feral slowly took in his surroundings. He was in a cell, if the probably locked door and no windows were any indication, but the bed was large and comfortable. In one corner was a porta potty and in the other was a fresh water dispenser with cup. Someone obviously wanted him to be comfortable but confined.

He slowly rose which instantly activated his bladder and he was scrambling for the potty. Sighing in relief a few minutes later, he went to the water dispenser and poured himself a cup. His mouth was very dry from the chloroform. He took his cup back to the bed and sat down.

'Why does this keep happening to me?' Feral grumbled to himself as he waited for someone to come talk to him.

_Elsewhere in the hideaway... _

Dark Kat was studying the offers he'd received. He chuckled at the delicious irony. He would finally be able to get revenge on the Chief Enforcer and also make a profit by doing it...perfect.

He'd heard an interesting rumor recently while trying to purchase some munitions about a certain angry Marjipoor of Landyar who'd found a rare treasure in Megakat City and was forced to give it up. Curious, Dark Kat had an agent of his check out the story. His agent returned with the tale of a male hermaphrodite who was capable of breeding. There were numerous parties that would pay large amounts for such an individual. The Marjipoor had given his word that no one in his country would try to obtain this male but that left his neighbors to bargain with.

Dark Kat put out a notice that he could obtain this prize and would be willing to auction him off to the highest bidder. He'd received over thirty offers. He was ecstatic and the successful kidnaping of the prize was the finishing touch. All he had to do now was notify the winner, collect his money and deliver the male, namely Commander Feral. The buyers didn't even care that he was already pregnant.

Grinning happily to himself, Dark Kat secured the offers in a locked box then went to see how his temporary 'guest' was doing.

Feral tensed as he heard the door being unlocked and was shocked to see Dark Kat walk in with a few ninjas behind him.

"And how is my pregnant guest doing? Are you comfortable?" The evil kat said pleasantly.

"What the heck do you want with me?" Feral sputtered.

"Why, Commander, you are a valuable commodity one that I have just sold to the highest bidder." Dark Kat chuckled darkly.

Feral paled and dropped his cup, "You what??"

"Get the Commander a new cup and bring him some food. We wouldn't want him to become ill before he's handed over to his new owner." The huge kat told a ninja as he looked at Feral in amusement.

"You can't do that! It's slavery!" Feral said sharply his heart hammering in fear.

"Oh yes I can and I have. You are finally going to be out of my way and I actually will make a profit off of you. It has been a truly wonderful day. Get some rest Commander. You have a long trip ahead of you tomorrow." Dark Kat ordered his evil laugh floating behind him as he turned and walked back out the door.

Feral sat in shock as he heard the door being locked again. "Aw crud, not again!" He moaned putting his head in his paws.

_Later that evening..._

After an hour of discreet inquiries, Chance was pacing the garage in agitation. His partner was just arriving from getting a part for a vehicle. Jake locked the gate and walked into the garage and stopped in surprise at the sight of his upset partner.

Seeing Jake, Chance shouted, "No one has seen him since late this afternoon!"

Blinking, Jake asked carefully, "Uh seen who...Feral?"

"Yes! He's missing! He was last seen at the Manx Meeting Hall at around three p.m. and no one has seen him since." The tabby said anxiously. "It was hard enough trying to find out anything without giving away who was asking. I even had Callie check for me through channels and she called Felina. No one has seen him. Felina has a search party out looking for him now." Chance looked at his partner in despair. "He hasn't activated his signaler either." He finished miserably.

"God! I'm sorry Chance. Look the only suggestion I can come up with is for us to do a sweep with our x-ray machine starting from where he was last seen and moving outward." Jake said moving toward their hangar trapdoor.

"But that could take hours and still not find him?" Chance objected as he followed his partner.

"Can you think of anything else we can do or do you want to just sit here and wait to see if Felina comes up with anything?" Jake said as he changed clothes.

"No! I can't just wait. You're right, it's better than doing nothing." Chance said grimly as he finished dressing and ran to the Turbokat.

They soared out into the darkening sky for the last known location of Commander Feral.

Meanwhile Feral gathered his wits about him. Food had been brought to him then he was left alone again. He reached into his shirt and was grateful to feel his signaler had not been taken. They probably thought it was just a necklace. He berated himself for not using it sooner but he'd been rather addled from the drug and Dark Kat's nasty surprise.

He knew T-Bone was probably beside himself in fear for him. He pressed the signaler and prayed he wasn't too far or too deep underground for it to be traced. All he could do now was wait and hope his mate found him soon.

"Razor, the signal, he's activated it!" T-Bone shouted excitedly.

"I hear it buddy. Just give me a little time to trace it." Razor said distractedly as he checked his instruments.

T-Bone had halted the jet in VTOL mode until Razor could get the signals location. It was a tense ten minutes before his partner finally crowed his success.

"Got it! Heading due north! Go slow so we don't overfly it T-Bone." Razor directed him.

"Right! Heading due north at mach one." T-Bone said as he piloted the jet toward his mate's signal.

It was another twenty minutes of careful grid searching before Razor was able to pin down the exact location of the signal. They were in an old military lab site at the base of the mountain range outside Megakat City. Staying high so they wouldn't be detected, Razor scanned for hostiles.

"We've got creeplings and ninjas, T-Bone." Razor said tightly.

"Dark Kat has him!" T-Bone said angrily. "What do we do now?" He asked tensely holding the jet above the hideaway.

"Hmm, better try stealth, buddy. Less chance of them escaping with Feral and a better chance of us finding him and getting him out safely." Razor said carefully.

"Right! I see a place we can land without being seen." T-Bone said as he took the jet to the other side of some woods about a mile from the hideaway.

Landing, they jumped out and began a fast run toward their destination. Ten minutes later they were studying the area surrounding the old lab. There didn't seem to be anyone around but creeplings could be anywhere in the trees nearby. Just to be on the safe side, they put on gas masks and sent rounds of odorless gas into the surrounding area and waited a few minutes. A handful of creeplings dropped from several trees unconscious.

Sighing in relief, Razor signaled T-Bone that it was safe to move on. They ran up to the lab building and carefully snuck in. They met no one at first as they moved down a dark hallway.

Using a handheld scanner, Razor directed them toward Feral's location. They found a set of stairs going down and a pair of ninjas. Catching them off guard they knocked them unconscious after a brief scuffle. They stuffed the pair into a nearby empty room then made their way slowly down the stairs. They didn't encounter anyone else by the time they found Feral's locked door.

Using his glovetrix, Razor popped the lock. Feral looked up in concern then relief when he saw his mate.

"T-Bone!" He breathed softly. "I knew you'd find me!"

T-Bone rushed forward and hugged his mate tightly. "Let's get you out of here!" He whispered.

Razor had stayed by the door watching for the enemy. He signaled them it was safe and they all moved out in a tight group for the stairs. Climbing quickly up, they froze when they were nearly at the top. Dark Kat's voice could be heard deeper in the building but the chittering of creeplings were much closer. T-Bone moved up and peered carefully around the corner then ducked back fast.

He hand signaled four creeplings coming down the corridor toward their location. Razor nodded and pushed past his partner and gently rolled a gas grenade toward the approaching enemy. There was a startled screech then silence. Looking out quickly, Razor saw the creeplings laying in the hall and no one else. Leading the way, he made for the hall they'd come through and out the door.

T-Bone helped Feral run the distance to the parked Turbokat. He pulled his breathless mate up onto the wing and into the cockpit then down into the cargo space. He cinched him into a seat, kissed him quickly, then climbed back up to his seat.

Within minutes, T-Bone had the Turbokat airborne and hovering over the building. Smiling grimly, Razor launched a gas missile into the roof of the building filling it with noxious fumes.

"Ms. Briggs?" T-Bone called Callie on their private communicator.

"Yes T-Bone?" She answered quickly.

"We found Feral! He's alright. He'd been captured by Dark Kat. Tell Felina she can come out here and pick Dark Kat up before the sleeping gas Razor used wears off. Have them wear gas masks. Razor will give you the coordinates." T-Bone told her in a grimly pleased voice.

"That's great news, T-Bone. I'll let Felina know right away. Good work guys. Tell Commander Feral that tomorrow will be soon enough for a report on what happened to him. Have a good night." Callie said very pleased with the outcome.

"We will, thanks Ms. Briggs and here's the coordinates." Razor said giving her a series of numbers.

"I've got it! Thanks Razor!" Callie acknowledged and signed off.

"Well, T-Bone where should we go from here, Feral's apartment or the island base?" Razor asked.

"I don't know. I think we'd better ask Uly what had happened to him then decide from that." T-Bone said. Turning on the cargo hold speaker he called Feral.

"Hey love, tell us what happened to you, it will help me decide where to go from here." The tabby asked his mate.

Cocking his head in confusion as to why it was a question of where to go, Feral decided to just tell T-Bone what he wanted to know and worry about location later. It took him about fifteen minutes to tell the whole story but at the end, T-Bone was burning with fury. Controlling himself, he told his mate they were going to see Medi. Feral protested but T-Bone cut him off.

"Ohh T-Bone, he's going to be pissed with you." Razor said shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter! I need him safe and the island is the safest place I know for tonight." T-Bone said through gritted teeth.

Razor wisely didn't say anymore. He could feel how furious his partner was, he'd be angry too if he known his mate was wanted that badly by other males but perhaps this rescue would send a message to those others of the risks of trying to take Commander Feral away from his mate. Hopefully it would be an effective deterrent. Razor hoped so for T-Bone's state of mind and Feral's safety.


	18. Chapter 18

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 18: A New Home for T-Bone

They arrived at their island base in under ten minutes. T-Bone was in a hurry to get his mate seen by Medi and to soothe his angry mate when Uly discovered he was not going home to his apartment tonight.

Razor lowered the ramp and they both jumped down from the cockpit. Uly met them as they came to the ramp and glowered at his mate.

"Look I know you're mad but the situation is unstable right now and I just want you to be looked over and stay here overnight..." T-Bone began.

"I...am...not...an...invalid...!" Feral fairly spat at his mate. "I appreciate you rescuing me but I want to go home." He slapped the tabby tom on the chest...hard.

T-Bone grunted at the blow. Uly may be pregnant but he was still a powerful kat especially now that he'd gotten his weight back up and was more healthy. Sighing to himself, T-Bone knew they were in for a lengthy argument.

Razor knew it as well and wisely went to change. He might as well stay and get some sleep rather than go back to the garage. Right now, though, he'd just prefer to be elsewhere.

The lover's quarrel went on for an hour with neither giving way to the other. Finally exhausted with it all Feral snapped, "Fine take me to a room where I can get some sleep and you sleep elsewhere!"

"Fine!" T-Bone grumbled just as glad to have the argument end. He put a blindfold on his stiffly rigid mate and escorted him to the medical suite.

Feral knew immediately where he was, his eyes flashed in fury but T-Bone didn't back down and wisely left the room while Medi calmly coaxed the Commander to let him examine him. Fuming but not wanting to take it out on the medical robot, Feral cooperated. Ten minutes later, Medi was calling T-Bone to take his mate to get some food and to rest. His mate's health and the kittens were fine.

Relieved, T-Bone took his furious mate to his bedroom and left him to get undressed and to eat the food he had left for him. He sighed and went to sleep on the comfortable couch in their living quarters. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

The next morning, Feral made it very clear that he intended to go home, change and go to work as if nothing had happened. He would not tolerate any more arguments on the subject. He was surprised when Razor supported him in his decision.

"T-Bone, I think it will be alright if he goes home." Razor dared to speak up while they were standing near the Turbokat waiting to leave. T-Bone snarled at him angrily. "Look, we rescued him from the Marjipoor and taught the tiger a lesson. Now we've rescued him from Dark Kat. I think all those males that want Feral will think twice before attempting to grab him again since we've made it clear that his mate does protect him and, if not from being kidnaped, at least very capable of rescuing him. I won't say he's one hundred percent safe but his odds have gone up to a respectable level." Razor said coaxingly.

T-Bone grumbled a bit longer but he could see the sense of what Razor was trying to say. He looked into his annoyed mate's eyes and saw he agreed with Razor on his risk assessment.

"Alright! You can't blame me for being gun shy. After all, this is the second time I've had to retrieve my mate from the arms of another male. Geez, love, if I knew you were going to be this much trouble I might have thought twice about us becoming mates!" T-Bone said blandly.

Feral almost took offense at that comment if it weren't for the hint of humor he heard in his mate's voice. Sighing, he just shook his head. "Funny! Just take me to my apartment, comedian." He snorted, walking to the jet and up the ramp to take his seat.

T-Bone grinned with relief and made for the cockpit with Razor. Soon they were on their way to Megakat City.

Feral walked into Enforcer Headquarters, later that morning, and strode across to the bank of elevators. Just before he reached them, Felina appeared by his side and entered the car with him.

"Good morning, Uncle. I'm glad you're alright. Thanks to the coordinates Ms. Briggs relayed to us from T-Bone we picked up Dark Kat and his minions. He's at Alkatraz fuming about how he'd been caught without a fight when he woke up from the gas." She smirked still pleased by the memory of an unconscious Dark Kat being carried off to jail without any casualties for once.

"Glad to hear it. Just wish we could keep that piece of crud locked up." Feral grunted in annoyance. "Anything else I need to know about?" He asked her as he walked from the elevator to his office.

Felina gave him a brief synopsis of the evening shift reports. He thanked her and told her to return to her other duties. She gave him a warm smile and left. He'd just gotten started on the days reports on his desk when he received a call.

"Feral, here!" He answered.

"Commander, so glad to hear your voice and that you're alright." Came the distinctive voice of the Deputy Mayor.

"Thank you Ms. Briggs. Is there something I can do for you?" Feral said warmed by her concern for him.

"I just needed an update on Dark Kat and how far you are with the arrangements for the Military Leader's Conference." She said all business now.

He gave her a quick briefing and was glad the arrangements had been completed before he'd been kidnaped.

"Perfect. Mayor Manx will be pleased to know everything is set. One last question. How is your pregnancy coming along? Any problems?" She asked.

"Everything is fine according to my doctor, Ms. Briggs. Delivery is still pretty much on schedule, as close as that can be guessed that is, since kittens tend to pick their own time." Feral said quietly.

"Good. Please be sure that T-Bone notifies me when you've delivered and I hope nothing more happens until that occurs. I think you've had enough excitement for now and could use a quiet period to insure you get enough rest." Ms. Briggs said seriously.

"Humph! So do I Ms. Briggs. Thank you for your concern. Have a nice day." He said in agreement.

"You to Commander." Callie said and hung up.

_Later that day..._

Razor was at Professor Hackle's lab as promised with Medi. The Professor required regular checkups on the medical robot. He was just finishing his diagnostics when Razor decided to ask him for a couple of favors.

"Hey, Professor Hackle I need to ask you for a favor." Razor said hesitantly.

"Of course, my boy. Ask away." Hackle smiled as he closed the panel on Medi and patted it on the shoulder.

"Well, Feral's due to give birth in about four weeks. Right now T-Bone doesn't know if Feral will keep the kitten or not. Just in case he does, I wondered if it would be possible to make a nanny robot for them. Obviously they can't use a normal kat and keep their secret so I thought a robot would be the solution." Razor told him.

"That's a wonderful idea, my boy. Hmm...you are in luck because I've been working on those types of robots as part of my plan to have robots help katkind. I'm certain I could have a prototype ready by the time there is need for one." Hackle said warmly.

"That's great, Professor. That'll be one more worry off their minds." Razor said smiling in relief. "There's just one more thing." He asked cautiously.

The Professor smiled encouragingly."And that is..."

"Well T-Bone and I have been looking for separate homes since our private lives have become totally separate from our SWAT Kat lives. I've found a new home but T-Bone hasn't been able to find anything that meets his requirements. He and Feral need a secure and secluded home where no one will spot them together and where their kitten will be safe. So, I was just wondering if you knew of a place near here that would meet that need?" He asked hopefully.

Hackle's eyebrows raised in surprise, this wasn't what he'd expected to hear. He rubbed his chin and thought a bit. He limped to his massive computer and began typing in some information. A few minutes later he made a happy sound.

"Yes, I think I know just the place. I've just checked and it is still available." Hackle said excitedly and quickly wrote down an address on his notepad. He ripped it off and handed it to Razor. "There, my boy. Have T-Bone check this place out. Let me know if he likes it." The Professor said patting Razor on the back and seeing his guest to the door.

"Thank you! Professor, you're the best. We'll go see it right away. See you later!" Razor said happily as he led Medi toward the Turbokat.

"Good Luck!" Hackle called out and waved. Razor waved back as he closed the canopy and took off to drop Medi off at their new base.

_A couple of hours later...Megakat Salvage Yard..._

Jake had put in a little finishing work on their new base when he dropped Medi off before heading back to the garage. He changed clothes and climbed up the ladder. He saw Chance working on a tune up job near the front doors of the garage and walked up to speak with him.

"You're back!" Chance said smiling. "How'd Medi's check up go?"

"Perfect, Hackle gave it a thumbs up. Speaking of the Professor, I asked him for a couple of favors. He came through better than I could have hoped." Jake said happily.

"Ohh...what kind of favors?" Chance asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well the first was about a robot nanny for your kitten, if Feral decides to keep it. Hackle said he could have a prototype ready when it was needed." Jake told his partner.

"There you go thinking ahead again!" Chance said shaking his head but smiling. "I never even considered how we were going to handle kitten sitting when we both go to work."

"Thought you'd like that. Also I asked him if he knew of any place that would suit you and Feral's needs as a secluded home. He gave me an address that is not far from his place to go check out." Jake was grinning from ear to ear at the expression on his buddy's face.

"What are you...a miracle worker?" Chance said when he was able to get over his surprise.

Jake blushed in pleasure. "So how about we check it out after we close the garage today?" He said.

"You bet! I just hope it pans out. I'm getting kinda tired of looking." Chance said returning to his work.

"Don't be negative, buddy. Let's wait until we see it." Jake said as he went to another vehicle to begin work. Chance just grunted.

An hour after they'd closed the garage and Chance had called Feral to say he'd be late going home, they drove off in their tow truck for the address the Professor had given Jake.

It was quite a drive from the garage to Hackle's home then another mile to a place hidden in the hills northwest of the Professor's. Chance nearly missed the driveway that was not paved. He turned down it and went a quarter of a mile inland before stopping at a fallen tree at the end. He and Jake got out and looked around. At first they couldn't see anything until a stray shot of sunlight broke through the many trees and flashed off a roof.

They stepped over the log and walked through the trees for a short distance before they came out into a small clearing. There before them was a large rambling house perched on a cliff overlooking the bay. It was well camouflaged by many overhanging trees and prolific undergrowth that hadn't been cleared in a long time.

The walked up to it cautiously. It appeared to have not been lived in for a while. Chance went up to the apparently solid and locked front door. Jake jimmied the lock and they went in. The main living space was huge with a large fireplace dominating one wall and a huge picture window looking out over the water. There were two doorways. They took the right hand one and came out into a comfortable kitchen that needed some work and appliance upgrades. There was a back door leading outside. There was also a large pantry. Walking back to the living room they took the left hand doorway. Here they found a small bathroom and two bedrooms. They were fairly good sized and full of dust. At the end of the hallway was a set of short stairs. Following them up they came out to a large loft space. There was a door leading to another bathroom. This one was large with a huge tub, shower, two sinks and dryers. The bedroom also had a set of walk in closets and there was another huge picture window again looking out at the water. They returned to the main floor. Chance went back through the kitchen/dining area to the back door and went out to look around. There were signs of a yard having been there but was badly overgrown. It was fairly good sized. It was wonderfully quiet and peaceful here. Jake leaned out over the bank a little and could see an old dock and rickety stairs leading down to it.

"Well what do you think buddy?" Jake asked as he followed his partner as he scouted the area around the place.

"It looks perfect. Needs some work but it's secluded and has a great view. The only downside is the distance." Chance said as they came back to the front of the house.

"I might be able to solve that. Let's go a little further back behind the house and see what there is to see, shall we?" Jake coaxed as he went back around the house again and headed across the overgrown yard.

Puzzled, Chance followed him. They had to push their way through a jungle of weeds until they came out on a scrap of open field banked by some tree covered hills and flanked by a cliff.

Jake halted and looked around, "Perfect. I can make a chopper pad here and with some new tech I've been fooling around with I can camouflage it so no one can see it from the air. A sort of holograph to make someone think there is nothing here but trees." Jake smirked at his friends stunned face.

"You just never cease to amaze me Jake. Well it looks like I've finally found a home but before we jump the gun we better check to see if this piece of land is included or is free for purchase." Chance said cautiously as they returned to their vehicle. Jake went and resecured the front door of the house then they returned to town.

Back at the garage, Jake did some digging and found the place had been abandoned some years ago. Buying it would be easy since the city now owned it and was anxious to unload it. As for the land, that was trickier. It was owned by a city council member who used it as income. It would take some bargaining to see if he would be willing to sell. That would have to wait until morning. Pleased by what they'd seen so far, Chance went to bed optimistic that everything would work out alright.


	19. Chapter 19

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 19: Closing Doors and Opening New Ones

The following weeks were peaceful and omega free for once. It allowed Chance and Jake to concentrate on shutting down the garage at last. They had already sealed up the old hangar permanently. If they needed the Turbokat they would simply remotely recall it from their new hangar. They kept their cyclotrons close at hand.

Chance had found some old friends that ran a garage and referred the old lady kat there. He didn't tell Callie yet until they officially paid off the garage and closed it. They no longer worked on cars or accepted any more tows. Their only work was to process the salvage, the rest of their time was spent fixing up Chance's new home.

It had taken a bit of hard bargaining to get the counsel member to give up the piece of land behind Chance's new home and Chance still felt they'd paid too much, but Jake had told him a home was priceless and he could afford it easily. So the deal was made and Jake was moving ahead to make the empty field a secured copter pad for Uly and landing space for the Turbokat.

On days they had no salvage to process, they would get out to Chance's new place early in the morning and work until dusk. Uly was curious about what they were doing since Chance was always tired, dirty and sweaty when he finally saw him in the evening but his mate would only smile when asked, giving nothing away.

"It's a surprise love." Chance said one night as he went to shower off the grime.

"Surprise for who?" Uly asked pursuing him to the bathroom.

"For us!" He said then kissed his mate and pushed him gently back out the door and closed it.

Feral stood there nonplused. He was burning with curiosity.

When T-Bone came out of the bathroom his mate was undressed and waiting for him on the bed. The tabby gave his very pregnant mate a tender look. Moving to the bed, he lay down beside Ulysses and began to caress his swollen belly then laid his head on it.

"Have you decided about what you'll do with the kitten after it's born?" T-Bone asked quietly.

Feral caressed his mate's hair idly and sighed. "I don't think, after carrying it this long, I could let it go."

T-Bone smiled in relief. "I'm glad. I've become very attached to it already even though it's still in your belly." He said warmly then raised his head and gave his mate a deep and loving kiss.

Feral moaned and leaned into the kiss. Though it was more difficult to have sex they managed. T-Bone rolled his mate on his side and entered from behind. Uly leaned his head back to kiss the tabby. T-Bone caressed his mate's front. Ulysses groaned with intense pleasure as his mate gently thrust slowly drawing the pleasure out for both of them. They came on a sweet wave of throbbing gratification. T-Bone withdrew and nuzzled his mate's neck and licked his cheek. Uly sighed enjoying the afterglow then groaned in pain a moment later. He took his paw and rubbed a section of his belly that was showing movement.

"Someone apparently didn't appreciate that!" He grumbled.

T-Bone added his paw and was amazed at the feel of something, perhaps a foot thumping his paw. "Junior is an active little thing isn't he?" He murmured.

"Huh! What makes you think it's a tom?" Feral snorted in amusement.

"I don't really, just thought I'd say it." T-Bone said shrugging.

"Well let's hope our kitten will let its mother get some much needed sleep. That's getting harder to come by lately." Uly groaned again and rubbed his lower back this time.

"Here love let me give you a little rub down and see if that helps and, you know, pillows help a bit too. Hang on..." T-Bone said and climbed out of bed to get a wash cloth to clean them up and some pillows for Uly. Returning a few minutes later he washed his mate up then positioned a few pillows between his pregnant mate's legs and chest.

"There let's see if that gives you some relief and now I'll give you that back rub. You just try and go to sleep, love." T-Bone said tenderly as he began a soothing rub on Feral's lower back muscles. "I love you!" He whispered into Uly's ear.

"I love you too!" Ulysses said softly in return closing his eyes and enjoying the attention.

Finally, a week before Feral's due date, the SWAT Kats completed all their projects. The house was ready for furniture to be added. Chance thought Uly might want some of his stuff there and they could purchase some new ones together. Chance had gotten a custom made bed for them though. That would be his gift to his mate.

Chance had recently applied and been accepted at a motorcycle testing center on the same side of town as his new home. He told his new employers that he wouldn't be able to start work for at least another month and they agreed pleased enough with his exceptional skills to be willing to wait for him.

Together they finally closed their garage and moved the last of their mechanics gear to the new hangar. They visited Callie at her office and gave her the news and the name of the garage she could take her car to in the future.

"You've closed the garage? But what about the debt you owe Commander Feral?" Callie asked in shocked surprise.

"We're on our way to pay it off now." Chance said with a happy grin on his face.

"But how...?" She asked, totally confused.

"I earned it selling my ideas where they are accepted and getting paid well for it." Jake said smugly.

"Jake that's wonderful! I'm so glad for you. But what are you both going to do now?" Callie asked curiously.

"I've already applied and been hired at the Harley Motorcycle Research Center as their test rider." Chance said proudly.

"And I intend to stay a free lance inventor and designer of jets and weapons." Jake added.

She stared at them both in amazement. She was truly happy for them but she'd miss talking to them at their garage. "Congratulations and I wish you both the best of luck in your new careers. Please keep in touch with me though. I'll really miss you guys." She said and hugged them both.

"Thanks Callie, we'll keep in touch we promise." Jake said warmly as they took their leave.

As they walked down the hall to the elevator, Jake said wistfully, "I'm going to miss seeing her as often as we did when we did her car. Our alter egos will be the only ones that see her more often now."

"Yeah. I guess we should make sure its more often than that. Anyway, I'm looking forward to our next stop." Chance said bouncing on his toes in excitement.

"Yeah me too." Jake said as they hurried through the crowds in the main lobby of city hall and made for their bikes.

Their next stop was Enforcer Headquarters and the billing section.

"Can I help you?" The officious officer asked.

"Yeah, we've come to pay off our debt." Chance said flatly not liking this guy much.

"The debt in question?" The officer asked.

"Payment for damages rendered to the Enforcer Building by Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson." Jake intoned.

The officer looked at them in surprise. "You say you're going to pay it off?" He asked in shock. The amount owed was ridiculously high.

"That's what we said. We have an account with the cash in it and we are giving you the access number to transfer it. We intend to wait right here until the transaction is completed and we have our receipt." Jake said seriously.

Jake had taken Chance to a bank and opened a joint account for this purpose alone and had the money transferred from his secret account for the payment. They didn't want the enforcers digging into their private lives. They had done the transaction over a month ago so that it would not be construed as a possible illegal account.

Suspicious of the pair the officer was very careful conducting the transaction. He took down their information and handled the inquiry himself. It was only minutes later that he received confirmation from a legitimate account at Megakat Bank that a transfer of the full sum owed had been deposited to the billing center account at Enforcer Headquarters.

Still shaking his head, the officer finished up the paperwork, made a receipt for the amount paid and gave the pair their copy of it showing paid in full and Jake insisted he annotate the debt as they stood their to ensure no mistakes or failure to complete on the part of the Enforcers was made. On their way out of the building they stopped at a secretary's desk and pleaded with her to make them a copy of the receipt.

Grinning in delight, the pair left Enforcer Headquarters with lighter hearts and the original and a copy of the paid in full statement clutched in their paws. Now they only had one stop left for the day. They got on their bikes and went back to their old home one last time. They waited for Burke and Murray to show. By late afternoon the annoying pair finally drove into the yard. Chance and Jake walked up to their truck with smiles on their faces and handed them the photocopy of the payment then handed them the keys.

"Read it and weep, creeps. It's yours again. Enjoy!" Chance said sarcastically. He didn't wait for a response as he climbed aboard his bike and drove away with Jake at his side leaving Burke and Murray with their mouths hanging open in shock.

They rode to Jake's place to hang out and finally take a well deserved break. They watched TV for a while then decided to take in a movie. They got back to Jake's place by nearly dinner time. Chance said good night to his buddy and went to be with his mate. It had been a really great day.

Despite all their other problems having been solved, there was one major one left for T-Bone. As Uly got closer to delivery they both got more nervous and tense. T-Bone did everything he could to try and keep his mate calm. Feral was plagued with the memory of the first kitten's death and it haunted him in nightmares when he tried to take naps and get as much rest as he could. T-Bone wished there was something more he could do to ease his mate's concerns but all he could do was offer comfort whenever the nightmares hit. The waiting was getting to them both.

Three days before his due date, Feral woke at dawn moaning in pain. His back was hurting bad and he needed to pee urgently. He struggled out of bed waking his mate.

"What do you need love?" T-Bone asked groggily.

"Gotta pee and my back hurts." Uly panted as he got to his feet.

T-Bone shoved the bedding off himself and quickly padded after his mate. Uly was bent over on the toilet holding his belly.

"Love?" T-Bone asked suddenly worried.

"Ohhhh...it hurts." Uly groaned tightly.

His heart in his throat, T-Bone quickly placed a paw on his mate's belly and waited. A second later, Uly groaned, and the tabby felt a tightness under his paw. Seconds later it eased only to return a few minutes later. T-Bone straightened and left the bathroom racing for his communicator.

"Razor!" He said sharply. "Uly's in labor. Get here on the double." He didn't wait for his partner's reply as he returned to his mate.

"Come on love. The kitten's finally decided to come so let's get a few clothes on you for the trip to the medical suite. Okay?" He said as he helped his mate to his feet and got him back into the bedroom and sitting on the bed.

T-Bone dragged out a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt, no underwear, and a pair of loafers. By the time he got Uly dressed he heard the Turbokat arrive. He hurriedly got himself dressed and went to the door to let in his partner.

Razor and T-Bone gently helped Feral to his feet and slowly walked him out of his apartment. T-Bone turned and locked it then slipped an arm back around his mate's waist and moved him along to the stairs and up them to the roof. They had to pause numerous times as contractions gripped Feral hard and prevented him from moving forward.

It took at least ten minutes to get Feral from the apartment to the jet but finally they were airborne. Razor flew the jet while T-Bone timed the contractions and rubbed Uly's back in the cargo hold.

Ten more minutes and they had arrived at their new base. Razor had notified Medi of their impending arrival. The robot used the time to prepare the suite for a birthing then waited for their arrival with a gurney in the hangar. Razor had barely set down and shut the engines when he lowered the ramp. Medi moved swiftly with the gurney up the ramp to the Commander who was already on his feet.

"Here Master T-Bone let us get him onto the gurney. It will be easier for him." Medi said. They helped Uly get comfortable and then blindfolded him before quickly rolling him toward the elevator. Razor trotted behind them. They whisked up to the medical suite and rolled him into the medical bay.

Medi and T-Bone gently undressed Uly once more and positioned him for the birth. He was raised to a partial seated position and his feet were placed in stirrups. Medi made a quick exam with his scanner than a visual one.

"It will be quick. I thought it might be when you described the first birth." Medi pronounced his verdict.

Feral moaned tightly, his paws gripping the sheets in a death grip as a particularly vicious contraction hit. The intensity increased over the next hour as he labored. T-Bone gave Uly ice chips to suck on and rubbed his back.

At one point Uly cried out in terror. T-Bone hugged him tightly and licked face and muttered soothing nonsense at him to calm him down. It seemed to help so the tabby kept his face close and nuzzled his exhausted mate and encouraged him.

To Feral it seemed to take forever and the pain was unending but only three hours later he was pushing for all he was worth. The kitten finally made its appearance at seven a.m. squalling its head off to both its parents relief. Medi placed the newborn on its mother's stomach while it attended to the mother's care.

T-Bone and Ulysses stared in wonder at their little female kitten. Razor peered over his partner's shoulder.

"She's a beauty guys." He said smiling.

"Oh yeah!" T-Bone breathed too enamored of his new daughter to say anything else.

"She's perfect!" Uly whispered softly.

Finished cleaning up and delivering the afterbirth, Medi came up to Uly's side. "I need to check her over, get her weight, and bathe her. You can watch." It said as it gently lifted the kitten into its arms and took it over to the exam table meant for it. Father and mother watched enchanted as Medi performed the needed tasks swiftly and efficiently and soon their little daughter was back in their arms.

"You should try to feed her Commander. It will aid your milk production and give her your antibodies." Medi advised.

T-Bone helped place their daughter against one of Uly's small breasts and at Medi's direction helped her grasp the nipple. Feral gasped at the sensation as their kitten latched on and began to suck vigorously.

"That will also help to tighten your uterus and return it to its normal shape more quickly." Medi informed Feral then rolled a bassinet close to the bed and left them to get Feral a meal. Razor smiled at the happy family before taking his leave to get breakfast for himself and T-Bone.


	20. Chapter 20

**HELL IS LIKE THIS**

Chapter 20: It's All About Love

While Uly got some well deserved sleep, T-Bone went downstairs to the hangar and called Ms. Briggs.

"T-Bone is something wrong?" Callie asked quickly. She'd just gotten in to the office when her communicator sounded off.

"No problem. Just good news. Uly gave birth to a healthy female at seven a.m. this morning. He's resting comfortably now. He wanted me to call and let you know and to ask that you notify Felina so that she can put him on the sick list for two weeks." T-Bone said happily.

"Oh, T-Bone that's wonderful news. Tell Ulysses congratulations from me and to you too, of course. Yes, I'll let Felina know as soon as I hang up with you. Mayor Manx shouldn't be too upset since Feral will be up and around in time for the conference. Thank you for letting me know." She said warmly.

"You're welcome and thanks Ms. Briggs." T-Bone said and clicked off.

A new dawn rose and a, beginning to be familiar, cry woke a very tired pair. Yawning T-Bone struggled out of bed and picked up his daughter, laid her on the bed and changed her diaper then carried her to her mother to be fed.

He stretched and groaned as he went to the bathroom to pee then returned to climb back into bed beside his tired mate. Feral had barely woke up when T-Bone had handed him their daughter and placed her on his breast. He couldn't believe how tired he was. He felt like a zombie.

Little Zira finished her breakfast and went to sleep. Feral yawned and rolled over carefully and placed her in the bassinet beside the bed and rolled back to spoon T-Bone falling quickly asleep once more.

It was full morning when Razor rose. The kitten's cries had kept him from getting any real sleep over the last twelve hours. He decided he would go to his home tonight to get some real sleep. He didn't envy T-Bone a bit. He went seeking his breakfast. He was reading the news on his laptop when his partner dragged his butt into the kitchen. He barely acknowledged Razor's good morning.

"God! I'm soo tired! I didn't want to get up but Uly is hungry so here I am." He yawned hugely and tried to see what he was doing.

Taking pity on his friend, Razor shoved T-Bone to a chair. "Here let me put together a meal meant for a nursing mother. Medi made sure to post it here in the kitchen for you. Make sure you take it with you when you take him to your new home." Razor said as he began putting together a meal for both kats. "By the way, when do you plan on taking Feral to the new house?" He asked as he scrambled some eggs.

T-Bone's nose twitched at the scent of food and realized he was hungry too. He was glad his partner was fixing him a meal as well. "Ahh...don't know...when we can stay awake more than five minutes...maybe!" He said only half joking.

"That's probably a good idea. I think you need to stay here so Medi can make sure you guys get regular meals and continue to monitor Zira and Feral as he recovers. Plenty of time to take them home. Besides, Feral can't appreciate it much if he is too tired to see it." Razor smirked as he put the food on a tray.

"Okay, let's get this up to the mother so you both can eat and get some more sleep." He coaxed T-Bone to his feet and led the way to the elevator to their bedrooms.

It was three weeks before Feral saw the surprise T-Bone had waiting for him. He was still a bit sleep deprived when T-Bone took him to the mountains on their double cyclotron. Little Zira was strapped in a special carrier on his chest as he sat behind T-Bone. It was a fairly long drive. When they pulled off the paved road and slowly traversed a dirt track into some woods, he thought his mate had lost his mind.

T-Bone reached a huge log in the road and turned to the left and followed a gravel path, that looked new, to a fairly modern structure hidden in the trees. A sliding door rolled up as they approached. Feral could see other vehicles including his hummer parked in the structure which he realized was a cleverly disguised garage.

His mate helped him off the bike and they walked back out the door which silently closed behind them and led him down a different gravel path toward another hidden building. The tabby went up to a very solid looking door and instead of using a key he placed his thumb to what looked like a knot hole in the wood frame. There was a quiet snick and the door popped open.

"Later, I want to input your thumb print into the scanner." T-Bone said as he ushered his mate and kitten into a large living space. It was sparsely furnished, a recliner near the huge fireplace an old desk and floor lamp were all that was there.

"This is just some of my stuff. As you can see there is lots of room for your stuff and furniture we get together." T-Bone told him.

Feral stood in the middle of the room and stared at his mate. "What do you mean my stuff? T-Bone what is going on?" He asked in exasperation.

"This is our new home, my love. Razor reminded me that you and I would need a place of our own that's secluded and safe for our kitten and ourselves to be together without anyone seeing us. Razor has his own place near the ocean. We realized that our private lives had separated completely when I became mated to you so having our own places made sense. Come on let me show you around." He coaxed Uly as he led the way to the kitchen/dining room.

Still stunned by T-Bone's revelation, Feral followed mutely. He was pleased with the kitchen. T-Bone and Razor had installed the latest in kitchen appliances and he hadn't stinted on the beautiful wood dining room table and chairs. There was even a wooden high chair sitting in a corner.

T-Bone led him back through the living room and into another hallway. The first bedroom was empty but clean. The second bedroom was a wonderfully decorated nursery with all the things one would need to care for a newborn. There was a crib, changing table, toy box, and rocking chair. He couldn't resist kissing his mate after seeing it. T-Bone blushed with pleasure. He'd been worried if Uly would like it or not...obviously he did.

He showed off the smaller bathroom that he'd decorated in a forest green color scheme and had made ingenious use of mirrors from the roof to give the room natural lighting since it didn't have a window then Uly was being tugged to a staircase at the end of the hall and led up to a breathtaking loft. In the center of the room was a huge sleigh bed of warm wood and intricate carvings. It had a thick mattress and was made up with new sheets that smelled fresh and thick velvety blankets and coverlet that had a leaping deer on it. Beside it was a beautiful swinging bassinet for late night feedings. Out the window could be seen the bay. In the corner was a door that led into a huge bathroom. It was fantastic. There was a set of walk in closets as well.

Before he could say anything, their daughter began to wail. Laughing, T-Bone went downstairs and got the diaper bag. He was back before Uly had even got her diaper off. Uly changed her and laid down on the marvelously comfortable bed to feed her. T-Bone came and laid beside him.

"Well, love what do you think? There is still the outside to show you but what do you think of it so far?" He asked.

"It's wonderful, beautiful and I'm overwhelmed. I never even thought about leaving my apartment. I guess I never let myself think past the pregnancy. I'm glad you did. So tell me more about this place." Feral said smiling warmly at his mate.

Smiling back happily, T-Bone went on to tell Uly about the super security/monitoring system Razor installed that included an infrared scanning system that would warn them of intruders. The equipment was in a little alcove in the first downstairs bedroom that would serve as Uly's office space. He explained that they had excavated a hidden tunnel system under the house that went to the garage and landing field for quick escapes. He told him of the copter landing field with its camoflaged security screen that prevented anyone from seeing it from the air, the boat dock with small boat hangar where a super powered boat was kept, and the large work space in the garage for him to work on projects of his own. Razor had also installed a powerful backup generator in the garage to provide power if the electricity should ever cut out on their property.

Finally, T-Bone told Uly about the nanny bot that Professor Hackle had developed. He had made a prototype just for them to take care of Zira when they were away. Razor had also set up a signal with Professor Hackle's lab to alert the Professor if something ever happened to the robot. He would send Cybertron I to take care of it.

"That's a smart and very protective little robot that helped us during the mummy affair with Pastmaster." T-Bone finished. "So what do you think, Uly?"

"I think you've thought of nearly everything except one, my love." Uly said gently.

T-Bone looked surprised. "Well it was Razor who thought of most of these things but what is it we forgot?"

"Who are you?" Uly said quietly studying his face closely.

T-Bone blinked in shock. "But why do you want to know? I thought you didn't want to find out because it could cause trouble?" He said confused and worried.

"That was before all this and her," Uly said looking down at their daughter sleeping between them then looked back up at his mate. "I've never seen your eyes, your face...will our daughter be denied as well? We are a family now and this secret could actually cause problems rather than prevent them." He said quietly.

T-Bone sank back and stared at his mate. He lay there for a while, trying to decide if his identity really needed to be kept secret any longer. They had paid their debt, they had a new base, and his mate loved him...his mate love him. That was the deciding factor finally. Slowly he reached up and untied his mask and let it drop from his face.

Feral sat there feeling only a little surprised. Some part of him must have known but he had paid it no heed. He reached out and gently caressed the face he loved and found no anger at the sight of Chance Furlong. He smiled warmly, "Hello, my love so nice to see your handsome face and beautiful eyes at last!" He murmured and leaned carefully over Zira to kiss him.

Chance blinked in pleased surprise at Uly's easy acceptance and leaned in to meet the kiss. His heart leaped for joy. Now his life was complete.

They pulled back and studied each other with new eyes.

Uly was the first to break the comfortable silence. "So maybe now you could tell me how you came up with all that money to pay off yours and Clawson's debt. I had just heard from Felina the other day about it." He asked arching an eyebrow at him.

Chuckling, Chance explained how Jake had planned their future and how he'd earned the money to take care of everything, their new homes, the pay off, his new job, and their new base.

Feral's eyes raised at that last bit of news. Chance laughed softly at his mate's expression. "Yes, new base, our old base used to be hidden under the garage all these years but now it's not and that I'm not telling you for your sake and ours." He said more seriously.

Feral nodded, "That I can understand and agree. I will say your new base is really a masterpiece what little I've been allowed to see. Jake's influence I believe?" Feral asked.

"Yeah, he's really something. By the way, I start my new job on Monday. I can hardly wait." He said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun. Just try not to break too many bones love." Uly said warmly.

"Would have to be a real piece of shit bike design for me to wreck it." Chance scoffed.

"Still be careful." Uly warned.

"I will if only not to hear you say 'I told you so'." Chance agreed smiling. "Now would you like to see the rest of our new home?" He asked getting up from the bed.

"I would! Maybe we should put her down in her new crib?" Uly said as he gathered up their daughter.

"Sure! Come on!" Chance said happily as he led the way back downstairs and to little Zira's room.

Feral walked in and laid her down then covered her with the light blanket from the end of the crib. Chance put down the diaper bag on the changing table.

Smiling at each other they left their daughter to rest as they held paws and walked through the house to the kitchen and back outside. Chance stopped a moment to replace his mask and then took his mate's paw again and showed him around the grounds. He proudly showed off the newly mowed and fenced yard where Zira would eventually play then took him through another gate at the back of the yard. They went through a small hidden pathway to the mini landing field for Uly's copter and the Turbokat.

They returned a short while later, checked on Zira, then went back to the kitchen where T-Bone removed his mask again and prepared to make them lunch. He was stopped by a powerful arm that wrapped around his waist and pulled him chest to chest with Uly.

"I am so glad a SWAT Kat took compassion on an angry and hurt Chief Enforcer and taught him how to find love and be happy for the first time in his life. Thank you, Chance. I love you very much." He said with heartfelt emotion then kissed his mate hard and deep.

Chance's heart swelled with joy and he melted into the kiss of his loving mate and was very glad he had taken a chance that long ago day.


End file.
